


Covert Affairs

by erinmar13



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmar13/pseuds/erinmar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and HG try to keep their deepening relationship under the radar.  Chapters take place between season 2 episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

 

The buzz of cicadas and the song of an errant mockingbird filtered through the open window and filled the labyrinthine halls of the small museum agents Lattimer and Bering were investigating.  The southern night air was humid and both were happy to be in the air conditioned building.  Myka even more so.  "That is the last time I am doing that," she proclaimed as she picked a twig out of her hair.

 

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."  Pete picked a leaf out of her hair.  She swatted his hand away.  "Besides, this was the only window that wasn't alarmed."

 

"Easy for you.  You didn't have to jump off the trellis when a car drove by.  I landed in the bushes, Pete."

 

"Well, it gives you kind of a, uh, naturey look.  It works."  Myka slapped his arm.  "For some people."

 

"Let's just find the artifact and get out of here."

 

 "Ooh, shiny."  Pete ran over to a suit of armor.  "You think I could fit in there?  I'd be all like chhhh chhhh chhhh."  He did a little robot dance.

 

"Pete, it's a suit of armor, not a robot.  Artie has one in his office, you know?"

 

"Yeah, but he doesn't let me play with it.  I went as a robot for Halloween once."  He grinned.

 

"I know.  'Best candy haul ever.'"

 

"That's right.  Hey-o."  He raised his hand for a high five.

 

Myka looked at Pete with his childlike excitement, up at his hand and back down to his face.  "Why don't we split up?  You search up here and I'll look downstairs."  She started off toward the stairs.

 

"Don't leave me hanging, man."  Myka kept walking.  He reached up and high fived himself.

 

"And _try_ not to touch anything.  Remember what happened with the telegraph."

 

"Yeah yeah."  Pete eyed the suit of armor before going down the hall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Downstairs Myka made her way through the silent rooms.  She paused to read through the titles on a glass-covered bookcase.  According to the plaque, they belonged to the original owner of the house.  All of them were signed by the authors.  There were pictures of the signatures on the wall.  A few books were open to the autographs, under glass, along a table.  The most recent was still over eighty years old.  The books were all leather bound and worn with care; they had been loved.  Myka felt a little sad for the books, stuck behind their glass prison.  Once upon a time they were cherished possessions, looked over and read and reread with love and affection.  She ran a finger across the glass, feeling the soft, warm leather in her mind.

 

A shuffle came from the other room.  Myka perked her ears.  Another shuffle.  "Pete?  Pete, I told you I would check down here."  There was no answer.  Myka pulled out her gun and moved toward the noise.  She rounded the corner and saw a familiar form: HG Wells was closing the door of one of the glass cabinets.  Myka stopped.  Her pulse raced.  She took a breath to steady herself, then stepped into the room, gun drawn on her quarry.  "Stay there HG."

 

Wells raised her hands in acquiescence and turned around slowly.  "Gun point again Myka?  It's beginning to get a little tiresome." 

 

"I already got yelled at once for letting you go.  I have no desire to hear that speech again."

 

"About how nefarious and wicked I am?"

 

"Yes."  Myka replied without wavering.

 

HG smiled.  "Do you really believe that?"

 

Myka's stern gaze softened and her gun lowered slightly.  She answered somewhat reluctantly.  "No."

 

"We both know you're not going to shoot me, so why don't you put that away and we can have a nice chat."

 

Myka holstered her gun; HG dropped her hands to her side.  "What did you take?"

 

"Would you believe me if I said just a pen?"

 

"Probably not."  Myka replied with a slight smirk.

 

"I didn't think so."  HG reached in her pocket and pulled out a fountain pen.  "See, just a pen."  She handed it to Myka.

 

"A pen?"

 

"My pen."  Wells corrected.

 

"Your pen.  What does it do?"  Myka inquired with wary skepticism.

 

"Well, when you fill it with ink and put the nib to paper—it writes."

 

"Then what?  Things come to life?  You get transported in time?  Turned into some kind of science experiment?"

 

"Nothing.  It's not an artifact, Myka.  It's just a pen."

 

"You broke in here to steal a pen?"

 

"It's my favorite pen."  HG replied with a smile.  Myka's heart jumped.  "And I didn't _steal_ anything.  I only took what was mine.  You keep thinking I steal things.  I've never stolen anything."  She took the pen back from Myka.

 

"You don't seem to have a problem breaking and entering."

 

"A girl's got to have some vices."  HG shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

 

"Why is your pen here?"

 

Wells sighed.  "I left it here.  When I signed a book for Geoffery.  It's in the other room."  Myka stepped back and waved for HG to lead the way.

 

They went into the room Myka had just left.  "See, right there.  I signed that book for Geoffery...over a century ago."  She touched the glass surrounding the table, examining the aged paper and faded ink.  Remembering the day she and her brother Charles had come to visit.  She'd been young then, and smitten with Geoffery; with someone who had such a love for literature.  She glanced at Myka and smiled warmly.  Myka read over the inscription, not noticing HG's eyes on her.  She reached out and plucked a leaf from Myka's hair.

 

"Hey."  Myka looked up from the book.

 

"Sorry.  Didn't mean to startle you.  Just, you had this."  She twirled the leaf in front of her with that smile of hers.  Myka stared and swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.  "Take a tumble in the bushes, did we?"

 

There was a subtlety in her voice that made Myka uneasy.  "No."  Myka paused.  "I jumped."

 

"From the trellis on the north wall?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Why didn't you use my grappler?"

 

"I put it in the warehouse."

 

HG pouted.  "You didn't like my gift?"

 

"I did.  I just...Why did you give it to me anyway?"

 

HG winked.  "You know why."

 

Wells made Myka nervous.  There was something about her, something about her smile and that wink, her lilting accent.  Her presence filled Myka's stomach with butterflies.  The closer she stood, the more they touched, the stronger Myka felt that strange tingle.  "Alright, where is it?"  She took a small step backwards.

 

"Where's what?"  Wells replied, a devious tinge in her sirenic voice.

 

"The artifact.  The one that, that makes me feel...feel all..."  Myka stammered anxiously.

 

HG turned a devilish grin.  "Feel what, Myka?"  She took a big step forward, closing the distance between them.  "I told you, I don't have an artifact."

 

"Then how come whenever I'm around you I feel..."  Her voice faded out.

 

"Excited?"  HG finished for her, a sparkle coming into her eyes.  She reached a hand up and gently brushed a curl behind Myka's ear.

 

Myka swallowed.  "Something like that."  She stared wide-eyed at HG so close to her.

 

"I feel it too."  HG spoke softly before she touched her lips to Myka's.

 

Myka froze.  An electricity ran through her body.  She was not prepared for that.  She felt an apprehension lift, though, as she took in the feeling of HG's lips against her own.  As she struggled to process the moment, Myka was hit with the sudden realization that she liked HG Wells, that she had an unexpected attraction to her.  She had only an instant to accept this fact before Wells stepped back.  Myka still hadn't moved.

 

HG eyed her for a second.  "I'm sorry.  Have I overstepped?"

 

"Nope.  Nope, you're good."

 

"Are you certain?  Because you seem a little—"

 

"Yep.  I'm fine.  Completely fine.  All good."

 

"Myka!"  Pete's voice carried down the hall and came crashing into the room.

 

Myka shot a glance at the door nearest the stairs.  She turned back in time to see HG slip out into the opposite hall. Wells moved a short distance away from the doorway.  She pressed against the wall and listened.

 

"I found the artifact."  Pete came hopping into the room with a silver bag in his hands.  "Was somebody else here?"

 

"Uh, no, Pete.  Just myself.  Who else would be here?"  She defended with feigned incredulity.

 

"Okay.  I found the artifact."  He started dancing.  "Uh huh, what, oh, what."

 

"And what else did you play with?"

 

"Nothing."  He paused, but Myka kept her gaze on him.  "...That'll make me go all paranoid."

 

Myka pulled the Farnsworth from her pocket and handed it to Pete.  "Here.  Call Artie.  Let him know we found the artifact—"

 

"I found the artifact."  Pete corrected, resuming his dance.

 

"Tell him _you_ found the artifact and we're heading home."  She turned toward the opposite doorway.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Myka stopped.  "The bathroom.  I'll be right back."  She rounded the corner into the hall, hoping to see Wells, but not expecting it.  HG waited for her a couple doors down.  She met Myka just out of Pete's earshot.

 

"You didn't tell him I was here."

 

"No.  He'd tell Artie and then I'd have to give a very detailed account of everything that happened."

 

"And you don't want to tell him I kissed you."  Myka looked away, doe eyed.  HG smiled wide.  "Or that you liked it."

 

Myka blushed.  "I don't want to be interrogated by Mrs. Frederic."

 

Wells cringed.  "Fair enough."

 

"Why did you kiss me?  What were you trying to get out of it?"

 

"I wasn't trying to get anything."

 

"You made out with Pete to get your vest."

 

HG raised an eyebrow.  "Jealous?"

 

"You manipulated him, you could be trying to do the same to me."

 

"For what purpose?  To get away?  Then why didn't I leave when I had the opportunity?  I thought you trusted me more than that, Myka."

 

"Well, you disappeared the last time.  Forgive me for being a little suspicious."  Both women were silent, trying to work out the thoughts of the other.  "I'm not going to turn you in, so you should leave.  But if I find out you're using me for something, don't expect the same treatment at our next meeting."  Myka stared at HG, wanting to kiss her again, but knowing she shouldn't.  Wells smiled at her; Myka stalked back down the hall.

 

Myka found Pete thumbing through one of the few books not behind glass.  "Jeez, you girls take forever in the bathroom.  What do you do in there?"

 

"Let's go Pete."  Myka barely slowed her pace.

 

"Ooh, somebody's grumpy.  Did you hit your head when you fell?"

 

"Jumped.  I jumped.  And I'm fine."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 At the Bed and Breakfast Myka sat outside alone.  The night air was much cooler in South Dakota and it was pleasant.  She had much on her mind.  Trying to sort through her experiences with HG, she was deep in thought.  She didn't realize she had company until soft fingers touched her hand.  She jumped up.

 

"Sorry.  It's only me."  HG said with a smile.

 

Myka both relaxed and tensed.  "What are you doing here?"

 

"I came to see you."

 

"So you came here?  They could catch you, and if they do, they'll rebronze you without any questions."

 

"I know.  I wanted to convince you that I have no ulterior motives.  I know it's hard for you to believe, but you can trust me, Myka.  I'm not using you.  I give you my word."

 

Myka said nothing, she didn't know what to say.  She shifted her body forward, but stopped herself.  She looked at HG.  The moonlight glinted silver off her raven hair and made her eyes shimmer.  She gave up.  Myka leaned in and kissed Wells.  This time she savored it.  The way HG's body felt against her own, the smell of her skin, the gentle weight of the other woman's hands on her hips.  There was not an iota of this experience that she would pass over.  She stepped back.  "You have to go before they find you.  Don't come here again, it's too dangerous."

 

HG beamed.  "I'll see you around."

 

"I don't doubt that you will."  Myka laughed softly.  HG caught Myka's hand and held onto it as she left.  Myka's empty hand fell to her side as HG slipped into the trees.

 

In the shadow of the house stood Mrs. Frederic.  "Interesting."


	2. 2

 Myka flitted about her room anxiously.  When she'd returned from the warehouse a note laid on her pillow: 'See you in town.'  Myka read the note one last time before tucking it between the pages of a book, along with the other from HG.  Part of her was upset that HG would risk coming to the bed and breakfast again.  It would be too easy to catch even her here.  And if they did, back to the bronze sector and Myka would never see her again.  There was a part of her that was upset that Wells had been in her room and she had missed her.  But the emotion that was spilling over currently was a charged excitement with a hint of nerves.  She checked her hair and straightened her shirt for the last time.

 

She came humming into the living room.  "I'm going into town for a little while, did you guys need anything?"

 

Claudia jumped up from the table.  "Ooh, yeah.  Can you pick up some stuff from the hardware store?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Cool.  Here's a list."

 

Myka took the paper and looked it over before folding it up.  "Pete?  You need something?"

 

Pete looked up from his comic book.  "Nope."

 

"Okay.  I'll be back later."  She sauntered out of the room.

 

Claudia watched her leave.  She turned to Pete. "Someone's in a good mood."

 

"Maybe she found a secret stash of Twizzlers."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

Myka parked in front of the hardware store.  Better to pick up Claudia's items before she was distracted.  Thankfully for Myka, they had hired someone more tech savvy than Todd.  The new guy was able to find everything and even suggest a few extra pieces.  Myka paid for it all and headed for the door, wondering where she was supposed to meet HG.  She stepped outside. Leaning against the side of her car was HG, sporting her characteristic devious smile; Myka smirked.  "You're just full of surprises."

 

 HG's smile broadened.  "You have no idea."

 

 Myka put the bag from the hardware store in the car.  "Come on."

 

 "Where are we going?"

 

 "There's a coffee shop a couple blocks over."  They started walking.

 

 "I'd quite fancy a cup of tea."

 

 Myka smirked again.  "They have that too.  Though I doubt it lives up to what you're used to."

 

 "I'm becoming quickly accustomed to this world.  It has its charms."  They shared a glance.  Myka blushed.  Several people walked past without a word or even eye contact.  The last walked between the two women.  "Though, people were a bit nicer in my day."

 

 "They're not all this bad.  Everyone here thinks we work for the IRS."

 

 "I assume your country's feelings toward taxation haven't changed much."

 

 "Not really."  Myka laughed.  They walked past a couple storefronts in silence.  "It's really not safe for you to come to the bed and breakfast.  You shouldn't have left me that note."

 

 "I wanted to see you.  How would you propose we communicate?"

 

 Myka smiled, she found HG's anachronistic nature endearing.  "You need a cell phone.  Or email."

 

 "More progress."  Wells sighed.

 

 "Not all progress is overrated."

 

 "I suppose not."

 

 They reached the coffee shop.  "Here it is."  Myka opened the door for HG.  They ordered and sat at a table in the back.

 

Myka watched HG as she took a sip.  She tasted it, swallowed, and bit her lip.  "Not bad, for progress."

 

Myka laughed.  HG smiled at her.  "It's my understanding that this is what constitutes as a date these days."

 

"Yes."

 

"So is that what this is?"

 

Myka took a sip of coffee.  "I'll let you know."  Wells nodded her head.  "Hey, how did you do research on me if you didn't use a computer?"

 

"The old-fashioned way."  HG leaned toward Myka as if sharing a secret.  "I don't know if you're aware, but I can be quite persuasive when the occasion calls."

 

"Really?  I hadn't noticed."  Myka joked.  She sipped her coffee.  "Your wiles might not work on it, but you should learn how to use one."

 

"Forgive me for wanting to hold onto the old days just a little."

 

Myka smiled.  "No matter what Artie says, they're not that bad."

 

"Would you teach me?"

 

"Okay.  You should see what Claudia can do with one."

 

"I'd imagine she'd be quite impressive."         

 

"She hacked the warehouse."  Myka said flatly.

 

"She is precocious, isn't she?"

 

To prove that Univille wasn't just some podunk farm town cut off from the world at large, a shiny computer sat on a desk in the coffee shop.  "Come on."  Myka got up and moved to the computer.  She pulled the chair out for HG.  Wells sat down and Myka leaned over her shoulder.  HG glanced sideways at her and smiled.  "You use this to move the arrow on the screen."  HG put her hand on the mouse.  "Move it to this and click the button to open it."  HG did as instructed.  "Now you can type in the bar at the top."  Myka reached around HG to type.  Wells smirked.  Myka put her hand on HG's to click the button.  HG looked at her, ignoring the computer screen.  "Click here and you can look up whatever you want, just type it in the box there."  After a second, Myka looked over.  "What?"

 

"Nothing."  HG said softly.  She felt Myka's hand warm as she smiled at her.  HG leaned in for a kiss.

 

Myka pulled her hand away and looked down just before HG connected.  She shot a glance at the barista behind the counter who was pretending not to watch.  "Not here HG."  She whispered.

 

Wells licked her lips.  "Sorry."

 

"People talk."

 

"You don't have to explain."

 

Myka pulled a chair over from a nearby table and settled next to Wells.  She touched HG's knee under the table.  Myka smiled tentatively.

 

"What should I look up first?" HG asked.

 

"You've got a hundred years of history to catch up on.  Two world wars, a few close calls, natural disasters, a country dividing, then reuniting, power shift, women voting."

 

"A century never felt so long."

 

Myka looked at HG.  "What did you think about while you were bronzed?"

 

"Not afraid to be direct are you?"

 

"Well, I just..."

 

"It's okay.  I find it rather refreshing."  HG sighed.  "At first you think about the things left behind, the things you'll miss."

 

"Your daughter."

 

HG smiled, but there was pain in her eyes.  "My Christina.  I thought a great deal about her.  About the life she could have had."  Her smile faded.  "The mistakes I made.  Transgressions have a way of eating at you.  I wondered about the world.  What advancements might be made.  What became of my companions and," she paused.  "Fellow agents."

 

"You know, if you try, you could probably find some answers.  There's a _lot_ of information on the internet.  And I could look in the warehouse records."

 

"Would you?"  HG brightened.

 

"I can't promise anything.  I mean, we didn't even have a record of you being bronzed.  But I'll look."

 

HG smiled.  She grabbed Myka's hand on her knee.  "Thank you."

 

"I've seen how hard it is to lose a daughter.  And to lose people you care for.  I'll do what I can."

 

HG squeezed Myka's hand gently.  She took a deep breath.  "Time turns grief and even remorse into ire and machinations of vengeance.  But eventually even that becomes as ash.  Then the day came when I realized that everyone I was angry with, everyone I'd ever cared for was gone.  I was truly alone."

 

Myka shot a glance at the barista; he had his back turned.  "You're not alone anymore."  She kissed her.

 

"I should say not."  HG smiled.

 

"I know what it's like to feel alone.  I've spent a lot of my life by myself.  It wasn't easy.  I can't even imagine what you went through."

 

"One might be inclined to say things are looking up for the both of us."

 

A mechanized buzzing emanated from Myka's pocket.  "Damn."  She pulled out the Farnsworth.

 

"What's that?"

 

Myka held up a finger before answering.

 

"Myka.  We've got an artifact.  I need you back at the warehouse."

 

"Okay, Artie.  I'll be there soon."  Myka closed the case.  "Philo Farnsworth designed them in the 1920s.  It's a phone with video.  They're unhackable and have unlimited range."

 

"Doesn't that come in handy for an agent."

 

"I have to go."

 

Myka and HG walked back to Myka's car.  "I wouldn't suggest being around for this mission."

 

"I'll stay away then."

 

"Just maybe give some time before you show up again."  Wells nodded.  Myka smiled.  She pressed against HG and kissed her.  She stepped back.  "It's not a proper date without a goodbye kiss."

 

HG grinned.  "I'll bear that in mind."

 

Myka turned around and saw Dr. Hernandez trying to duck into a doorway.  HG was already gone.  "Kelly?"

 

Caught, she replied.  "Myka.  Hi.  How's it going?"

 

"Good.  You?"  Her voice was high with anxiety.

 

"Can't complain.  How's little Petey?"

 

"Much better since you saw him.  His cough's gone."

 

"Good.  It's always better when my patients don't need me."

 

Silence fell upon them.  They stared awkwardly at each other.  "Don't tell Pete."

 

"I didn't see anything."

 

"Good.  Don't tell Pete what you didn't see."

 

"Not a word."

 

"Okay."  Myka took a step toward her car, but turned back.  "Thank you.  For not saying anything."

 

Kelly smiled.  "It's okay.  It's not my place."

 

Myka took her time returning to the warehouse, making the drive with a smile on her face.


	3. 3

It was movie night for the warehouse crew.  This week was Artie's pick.  Despite pleadings and protestations from Pete and Claudia, he had chosen an esoteric Russian film.  Even with subtitles Pete couldn't understand what was happening.  He spent what time he wasn't eating milk duds creating new dialogue with Claudia.  They cracked themselves up, but Artie chastised repeatedly.  "Would you be quiet, I'm trying to hear."  Myka periodically pointed out mistranslations in the subtitles.  Leena sat quietly in the corner stealing all the popcorn.

 

"Do we have to watch this, Artie?  Can we go?"  Pete asked.  Claudia kept silent, letting Pete take the brunt of Artie's frustration.  She was quite clearly hopeful though, with her beseeching smile and puppy dog eyes.

 

"Yes, children, you have to watch this.  If I had to sit through Evil Dead, you can make it through this."

 

"Evil Dead is a classic.  Who's even heard of this movie?"

 

Artie sighed.  "If Evil Dead is a classic, I may never leave the warehouse again."

 

"It's not that bad, Pete, if you pay attention."  Myka added.

 

"I'm sorry.  I'm not a nerd, I can't read that fast."

 

"Maybe you should branch out to books that don't have pictures."  Pete mock laughed.  Myka's phone went off.  She stared at the screen pensively for a long time.  "I have to go."  She ran up to her room.

 

Pete glared at Artie.  "She gets to go."

 

"Fine, fine.  Leave.  At least then I can have some peace."  Pete and Claudia jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.  Leena moved to sit next to Artie.  "Am I their boss or their babysitter?"  Leena offered the popcorn bowl with a smile.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka stood in her room.  The message she'd received was a simple one: a phone number signed Helena.  Claudia and Pete walked past her door, Claudia boasting that she would kick Pete's ass in whatever game they were going to play.  She locked the door before dialing the number.  It rang.

 

"Hello Myka."

 

"HG?"

 

"Of course.  Who else would it be?"

 

Myka sat down on the bed, now strangely calmer.  "Hi."  HG smiled on her end of the line.  "You have a phone?"

 

"Yes.  I took your advice and embraced a little bit of progress."

 

"I'm glad.  You saved me from a really bad Russian movie."

 

HG could hear the smile in Myka's voice and laughed.  "Are you free this evening then?"

 

"I am now."

 

"Would you like to go out?"

 

Myka grew apprehensive.  "Uh..."

 

"Meet me at the theatre.  I hear motion pictures make for a fitting date.  We can see something not in Russian."

 

"I don't know, HG.  It's kinda late.  They might wonder—"

 

"I'll be waiting."  HG replied in a cadence that made Myka's insides melt.

 

Wells hung up; Myka sat on her bed.  She held her phone in her hands, staring at it.  She bit her lip and looked around.  She wanted to go, but there was something nagging at her.  A sense of loyalty, a voice in the back of her mind that said this was wrong—Artie's voice.  Wells was the enemy, the villain.  That voice shifted into HG's melodic tones and Myka heard her say, "You can trust me, Myka."  She smiled.   For good or ill, she did trust HG.  She'd saved Myka's life, saved Claudia's life, she'd gone out of her way—put herself in danger—to prove to Myka that her motives were pure.  HG had risked her life twice just to see her.  She had more than earned Myka's trust.  And she had definitely won Myka's affection.  Myka grabbed a light jacket and went to Pete's room.

 

He was playing xbox alone now.  "Where's Claudia?"

 

Pete paused the game.  "She's no match for my skills, hey hey hey.  She said something about school work."

 

Myka smiled, her 'parental shove' being successful.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Yeah.  Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"You got that text and ran to your room.  Everything alright?"

 

"Yes, Pete.  I'm fine."

 

"You sure?  Cuz I got kind of a weird vibe."

 

"I promise, Pete, I'm fine."

 

"Okay, okay."

 

Myka waited to see if he had any more remarks.  He didn't.  "Anyways.  I'm going out for a while, I'll be back in a few hours."

 

"Be careful."

 

"I'm just going to town to get some air."

 

"Okay.  Just, be careful please."

 

"I'll be fine.  Goodnight, Pete."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka parked in the lot next to the theatre.  HG met her out front.  The most recent movie they had in the three theatre building was almost a year old, but Myka didn't care.  HG had already gotten tickets for it.  "I took the liberty."

 

Myka smiled.  "Well, I did pay for the last one."  HG held the door open for Myka.  Wells handed the tickets to the usher while Myka headed for the snack counter.  Twizzlers in hand, they took their seats.

 

"In 1895 I attended the first public showing of a motion picture.  It was the most impressive thing I'd seen outside the warehouse."

 

"We have the camera.  Edison's too."

 

"Edison was a thieving bastard.  Though I suppose Nikola had the last laugh.  Edison never knew about the warehouse."  She smiled at the surreptitious victory of a friend.

 

Myka chewed on a Twizzler and watched HG.  She was beautiful, that was obvious.  She was intelligent, clever, witty.  There was no justification for her being here, now.  Yet through a series of painful and treacherous events, here she was.  The female HG Wells, frozen in time for a hundred years.  She was a lurid mystery.  And she still made Myka nervous.  More aptly, being around HG made her nervous.  She had slipped up the last time, let herself get carried away.  Luckily it had only been Kelly who'd caught them.  But it was a mistake that could not be replicated.

 

HG was aware of Myka's attention.  She pretended to examine the small theatre and watch the ads and previews as they flickered past, but she was attentive to Myka's every anxious twitch.  "You're quiet this evening."

 

"Pete's girlfriend saw me kiss you."

 

"I assume she hasn't said anything."

 

"No.  She won't.  But..."  Myka suddenly found it hard to say the words.

 

"You can't risk anyone else knowing because Artie still thinks I'm a criminal."

 

"Yes."  Myka replied softly.

 

"You're not doing anything wrong."

 

"I know.  But Artie doesn't trust you.  And I don't want them to find you and rebronze you."

 

HG smiled broad.  "Yet you came."

 

Myka smirked.  "I wanted to see you.  We just have to be more careful."

 

"A clandestine affair then."

 

"At least until I can convince Artie that you're an asset to the warehouse."

 

"'The better part of valor is discretion.'  Your secret's safe with me."  She winked.  The lights dimmed in the empty theatre.  HG took the opportunity to kiss Myka.  She tensed at first, ready to protest.  The only way to keep seeing HG was to keep it secret.  "We're alone in the dark, Myka."  HG whispered.  Her simple seduction was successful and Myka relaxed.  The theatre door opened and Myka pushed her back.  A young girl took a seat in the corner.

 

HG laughed.  "What?"  Myka inquired nervously.

 

"Your lips taste like your candy."

 

Myka smiled and took a bite of a fresh piece.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The movie ended and they left the theatre.  "Films have come a long way since the Lumière brothers."

 

"You should see one in 3D."

 

HG raised her eyebrows.  "A long way indeed."  She began walking, leading Myka away from the parking lot.

 

"They've made quite a few movies from your books."

 

"Did they do my work justice?"

 

"Not really."  Myka laughed.  "But everyone knows that the movie is never as good as the book."

 

"Well, are they any good at least?"

 

"Some of them."

 

HG thought for a moment.  "I think it would be terribly awkward to see any of them."

 

"I think frustrating would probably be more accurate.  Film adaptations are notorious for their artistic license with the source material."  Myka laughed.  "However, in 1938 they adapted _The War of the Worlds_ into a radio broadcast.  They convinced the whole country that aliens had really landed in New Jersey and were waging war on humanity.  It caused mass hysteria."

 

HG laughed.  "That is rich."

 

Myka grinned at the sound of her laughter.  It was a wonderful sound.  "They usually air it on Halloween."

 

"That's not long from now.  Maybe I'll tune in."

 

They came upon a small park.  Through a sward of green cut a brook.  The women wandered across the grass toward its bank.  HG looked up at the sky.  The waning moon barely shown and in the country night the stars littered the blackness with their gentle brilliance.  "Now that's something not prone to change."

 

Myka looked up at the sky for what seemed like the first time.  She had been camping many times as a girl, but never had she ever really _looked_ at the sky.  But she looked at it now with fresh eyes and marveled.  The velvet backdrop shimmered with the quivering light of innumerable silver diamonds.  "Wow," she whispered.  HG glanced at her and smiled.  She turned her gaze back to the heavens.  Myka looked at HG and had an inkling.  A feeling she dared not yet put words to crept into the deepest recesses of her mind.

 

"It's comforting knowing that there is a constant in the universe.  It makes change much more bearable."

 

Myka smiled.  "It's beautiful.  The view here is amazing."

 

HG looked at Myka with a weighted smile.  "It is quite lovely."  Myka looked at Wells, not expecting the woman to be smiling at her.  She knew that smile, it was the one that made her stomach jump.  The flush of her cheeks was lost in the dim light.  HG took a small step to be even closer to Myka.  She brushed Myka's hand with her soft touch and leaned in to kiss her.  Myka bit her lip; she stepped back and retreated to a nearby bench.  HG followed.  "You know I want to, but... I can't risk anyone finding out."  She looked at HG next to her with wet eyes.  "I don't want to lose you."

 

HG folded her fingers around Myka's hand.  "It's alright, darling.  I won't push."  She turned a small smile.  "Well, maybe a little."  Myka laughed.  "Let's get you back home before it's too late."

 

They walked back to Myka's car.  "You know how to reach me.  If you need anything, just call me."

 

"Unless you call me first."  Myka replied with a grin.  HG gave a slight nod.  They were quiet.  "Thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"For understanding."

 

HG shrugged.  "It's only temporary.  I'll be back at the warehouse soon and you won't have to be so worrisome."  She took Myka's hand in hers.  Raising it to her mouth, HG kissed it.  "Sweet dreams, Myka."


	4. 4

It had been a simple gesture, almost out of place in this world.  Yet Myka couldn't get it out of her mind.  The gentle grasp of HG's slender fingers, the soft caress of her supple lips against the back of her hand.  But most of all, the look on her face as she gazed up at Myka and bid sweet dreams.  That devious smile on her delicious lips and the look in her eyes.  Oh, the look in her eyes.  The look of pure predatory seduction; that heady, unambiguous stare screaming 'I will make you mine.'  She had seen that look from HG once before.  When they first met, she had seen that stare pointed at her down the barrel of her own gun.  Myka would give herself over to those eyes and those lips freely.

 

But she wasn't free.

 

It had been two weeks since she'd last seen HG.   Myka had busied herself with work in the warehouse—most of which was legitimate.  She had not forgotten her promise to HG to try to find some answers for her.  She had become reticent in the meanwhile; spending more time alone and deep in the warehouse shelves.  It had become standard to come into the room and see Myka shoving her phone in her pocket.  If Artie had noticed, he hadn't said anything.  Pete had asked her twice about it.  She protested each time.  He stopped asking, but was aware of his partner's behavior.

 

Myka wanted to call HG; she desired to see her.  But she couldn't do it.  She often sat staring at her phone, waging an internal war, until someone distracted her and she quickly put the phone away.  Most of the time it was Claudia, and Myka was glad that her young eyes were not as observant as the others'.  Once it had been Leena.  She'd stopped in the doorway, stared at Myka for a second before leaving the room in silence.  That alone made her anxious.  Myka wondered why HG wouldn't just contact her.  She knew why though.  For all her powers of suggestion and subterfuge, the woman could be obvious when she had a point to make.  And the point here was clear.  HG was making Myka reach out.  She was, by her painful absence, forcing Myka to step beyond her boundaries.  It was working.

 

Pete and Myka were in Salem looking for a town crier's bell that when rung made people believe whatever you said.  According to Artie it had been the basis of the witch trials.  Once its powers had been discovered by the owner—the history books told only part of the story.  Myka had distracted herself with the investigation all day.  But now, alone in her hotel room, she had no diversions.  Only her phone in her hands and a glowing screen with the name and room number of her hotel, waiting for her to hit send.  It really shouldn't have been a conflict; every ounce of her burned for the other woman's presence.  She couldn't even bear to hear her voice without seeing her wicked smile and devilishly dark eyes.  So why had she been staring at the screen of her phone for so long?  So far from the warehouse there was only Pete to catch her.  Myka was almost more worried about how Pete would feel if he caught her and HG together than if he'd turn her in.  How easily could he be swayed after what Wells had done to him?  How much did she really care?  How much did she want to see HG?

 

Myka hit send.

 

She didn't know for certain—she had no evidence, but Myka had a feeling that HG would never be far from her.  Within twenty minutes there was a knock on her door, proving the truth.  All Myka's fears and trepidations fell away with the sound of that knock.  She ran to the door and opened it.

 

Pete stood in the doorway.  Myka's heart sank, could it be that HG wouldn't come?  Then her anger rose.  "What?"

 

"I just came to check on you.  You've been acting kinda weird lately."

 

"I am fine, Pete."

 

"You sure?  You can talk to me, you know.  About anything.  Except 'girl problems.'  It isn't 'girl problems' is it?"

 

The longer he stood there, the more she seethed.  "I'm fine, Pete.  I do not have 'girl problems.'  I'm just tired.  I'm going to bed now.  I'll see you in the morning."  Myka closed the door.

 

Pete was left outside dumbfounded.  "Yeah, you're fine.  Everything's great in Myka-land."  He gave up and returned to his room.

 

Myka sat on the edge of the bed.  The anger disappeared.  Her eyes began to tear.  There was another knock, softer this time, but Myka didn't notice the difference.  She almost didn't answer.  Frustration overwhelmed her.  She couldn't believe Pete's audacity, could he be so dense as to not understand a door slammed in his face?  He had stolen from her in that moment.  Myka stalked to the door with purpose and swung it open ready to berate Pete so that he never asked her that infernal question again.  Wells jumped and let out a small gasp as the door flew open.  "Pete, for the la—" Myka saw HG's smile and everything faded in that instant.  "You came."  Myka smiled.

 

"Always, my dear."

 

Myka stepped out of the way and let HG into the room.  She closed the door behind, locking out the world as she latched the bolt.

 

She was safe in her secret space.  Myka took HG's face in her hands and devoured her lips.  For the first time she tasted the other woman's tongue.  HG wrapped her arms around Myka's waist.  Myka melted into her body.

 

Myka ended her kiss, but did not release HG.  They were entwined now, there would be no rending them apart from this point on.  They were forever, though neither of them comprehended it.

 

"That is by far the finest greeting I have ever received."

 

Myka laughed.  "Sorry about the door.  Pete knocked before and I thought it was you."

 

"I saw your partner, thought it wisest to stay hidden for a time."

 

"He's worried about me.  He thinks something's wrong."

 

"Is there?"

 

Myka kissed HG's warm lips.  "Not anymore."  She slid her arms around HG's neck, holding her close.  Myka leaned her forehead against HG's and soaked in her presence.  Two weeks was too long.  "I missed you."

 

"You could have called me sooner, darling."

 

Myka's heart skipped a beat.  "I wanted to.  But..."  


"I know it's difficult for you.  That's why I wanted you to call me.  Now you have nothing to fear about reaching out for me."

 

"Promise me something?"

 

"What's that, dear?"

 

"Promise me you'll never stay away that long again."

 

"Now I don't make promises that I can't keep."  Myka leaned back and opened her eyes.  HG looked at her, the waiver of fear in her green eyes, and smiled slowly.  "I promise."  She whispered before planting a soft kiss on Myka's grinning lips.  She stepped back against the edge of the bed, hoping to nudge things in a particular direction.  Myka followed easily.  HG sat down on the foot of the bed.  In a smooth motion Myka's arms slid away from HG's seated body; HG caught her hands and held them as she looked up at Myka standing over her.

 

Myka stared down into those dark eyes and curled red lips.  There was that singular screaming intention splashed all over her face.  Despite it making her weak in the knees, this was a bridge Myka was not yet capable of crossing.  Wells saw her eyes swell before Myka reacted and she steeled herself.  Myka stepped back, letting go of HG's hands reluctantly.  She turned around to orient herself and took a seat at the small table in the corner.  HG ran her hands through her hair behind Myka's back.  'A hundred years, Helena.  What's a little bit more time?'  She fought hard to hide any hint of frustration lest Myka feel guilty.  Her effort was valiant, but in vain.  Myka didn't need to see it on her face to know that HG was disappointed.  It hurt a little that Myka couldn't give her what she wanted.  Yet.  But she knew that HG was understanding and would accept whatever limitations Myka had.  It gave her comfort, this knowledge.  Though she still couldn't bring herself to look at the other woman.

 

HG watched Myka as she fidgeted in her seat.  If she didn't know that Myka felt awful, her nervous head tilt and the way she twirled her hair around her fingers would have been outright adorable.  But as it stood, there was a perceptible sorrow at Myka's fringes that threatened to eclipse her.  "It's okay.  I didn't mean to push."

 

"It's not your fault.  Of course you would want...that.  It's been," Myka laughed anxiously.  "Over a hundred years."

 

"I don't need to be reminded."  HG joked.

 

The corner of Myka's lip twitched up.  "Sorry."  Myka looked up at her, into her eyes and said with the greatest sincerity she'd ever mustered, "I'm sorry."

 

HG smiled warmly.  "It's okay, Myka.  There's no pressure.  If you're not ready, that's fine."  Myka gave a small smile.  "Just let me know when you are."  HG winked.

 

Myka blushed.  The distance between them was killing her, but she couldn't bring herself to sit on the bed.  Myka silently pleaded for HG to come sit with her.

 

When she got up from the bed and sat at the table, Myka wondered if she'd read her mind.  Truth was she didn't need to.  The way Myka was chewing her bottom lip made it quite clear what she wanted.  HG put her hand on Myka's.  Myka smiled; it calmed her.  "Were you successful at all today?"

 

"Hmm?  Oh, the bell.  Not really.  It's hard to track something that was used to make people believe it didn't exist.  How 'bout you?"

 

"About as much as you, I suppose."

 

By comparing notes briefly they managed to uncover what might be a promising lead.  They talked for hours before HG finally noticed the time.

 

"Goodness, it's late."

 

"Is it?"  Myka looked over her shoulder at the clock.  It read 1:17.  "Oh."

 

"I should go.  You've got a busy day tomorrow."  She stood.

 

Myka jumped up.  "You don't _have_ to go.  You could...stay."  She faltered.  "Um, if you want...to."

 

HG smiled at her.  "I'd love to."  Myka beamed.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Pete had let Myka alone, hoping a good night's sleep would help her mood.  But it was ten o'clock now and he began to worry.

 

Myka was roused from sleep.  The first thing she noticed was the delightful warmth at her back and the arm draped lightly around her waist.  She bathed in it for a moment.  They had slept together in the most literal sense of the phrase.  HG had not broached the topic nor the act of sex.  She had merely climbed in bed with Myka and held her close.  It was the best night's sleep Myka had ever had.

 

The second thing Myka noticed was a repetitive noise.  It was bothersome.  She realized this was what had woken her.  She pouted.  The final thing she noticed was the faint call of her name.  Everything fell together and she was suddenly aware that Pete was knocking on her door.  Had she locked it?  Yes, she remembered locking it before she kissed HG.  She smiled, remembering that moment as well.  There wasn't time for that though.  Myka wrapped her fingers around HG's hand and shook her gently.  "HG, HG you have to wake up.  Pete's knocking on the door."  HG sat upright so fast that she startled Myka.  Hearing only that she needed to wake and 'Pete,' she didn't catch the whole situation.  Throwing the covers back, she rolled quickly out of bed.  She picked her pants off the floor and pulled them on as she moved out of view from the doorway.  "Coming, Pete."  Myka cried as she pulled on her own pants.  Pete finally stopped his assault of her door.  Myka glanced at HG before opening the door.  "Yes?"

 

There was only a hint of irritation in her voice, it caught Pete a little off guard.  She was almost herself again.  "It's 10 AM."

 

"Is it?"  Myka looked at the clock.  "Oh.  Sorry.  I didn't get to sleep til late."

 

When she'd slammed the door in Pete's face and proclaimed she was going to bed it had been early.  Maybe she wasn't entirely herself.  Though the sleep had clearly helped, so Pete wasn't about to protest.  "Were you still asleep?"  He asked out of curiosity.

 

"Yes."  More annoyance crept into her voice.

 

"Okay.  Just wondering.  You seem better.  D'you sleep well?"

 

Myka failed to bite back a smile.  She glanced at HG who grinned back at her.  "Wonderfully."  Pete spied a pair of boots by the foot of Myka's bed.  Myka caught his wandering eye and pulled the door close to her, hiding HG's boots from his view.  HG, aware of what was going on, silently snagged her boots and slipped them on.  "I'll be out in a minute, just let me finish getting ready."

 

"Okay."  Pete pushed the door open slightly.  There was nothing there this time.  He creased his brow.  His stomach knotted slightly.  It was a vibe, but not a bad one.  Combined with Myka's newly pleasant attitude, he let it go.  "I'll be in my room when you're done."

 

He left and Myka closed the door.  HG stepped out of the corner.  Barefoot while HG had on her boots, Myka was now just a hair shorter.  HG enjoyed looking down into her eyes for once, even if it was ever so slight.  "How'd you sleep, darling?"  She asked teasingly.

 

Myka smiled at that impish grin.  "Wonderfully."  She repeated with all the gusto she'd desired to imbue into the answer before.

 

"Likewise."  HG kissed Myka.  She kissed back, but it was short lived.  HG knew she was on a time limit.

 

            Myka licked her lips.  Then she blushed when she realized she'd have to take a shower.  She blushed even harder as it occurred to her that it would be unwise for HG to leave before she and Pete.  HG laughed to herself as Myka's ears turned red.  "You should wait to leave til Pete and I have gone."

 

"Okay."  What was making the poor girl blush?

 

"I have to take a shower."  Myka's eyes grew to saucers, as they were wont to do when she was nervous, and she cocked her head to the side.

 

Ah, that.  "Well, that's no problem.  I can wait."  She shooed Myka toward the bathroom.  "No need to worry about me."

 

"Right.  Of course not."  Myka laughed and went into the bathroom.  HG sat down at the table.  It was not by her execution that the bathroom was directly across from the table, but she did take full appreciation of the fact.  She also took notice that Myka didn't close the door all the way.

 

HG patiently waited with a coy smile as Myka showered.  The water stopped and Myka stepped out of the tub.  HG's smile broadened as she caught glimpses of Myka's naked form.  A hand, her back, a glistening thigh, and finally the beautifully delicate curve of her buttocks.  Myka put on fresh clothes and came back into the main room.  She looked at HG and was taken aback, she had that look in her eyes again.  Myka smiled involuntarily at the sight.  "Feel free to shower or even use my toothbrush if you want.  I've got the key, so you can just lock it when you leave."

 

HG stood up and crossed the room before Myka realized she'd moved.  She pushed Myka up against the wall and pressed her body against her.  There was not a molecule of space between them.  She kissed Myka deeply, more deeply than she had ever been kissed before.  While the thought of morning breath flitted across her mind, it wasn't there long enough to even register before her brain was consumed with what was happening.  HG ran her hands over Myka's hips and up under her shirt to feel the soft freshly cleaned skin of her sides and back.  Myka let HG explore further up her shirt.  Her fingers teased at the fabric of Myka's bra; HG knew what would be too far.  Part of Myka, a very large part at that moment, wanted her to keep her slender fingers going.  But at the same time she knew it would be too much for her now.  Conscious thought fled from her mind and a gasp flew from her throat as HG pushed her hips harder against Myka's.

 

HG collected herself and pulled back from Myka.  She slid her hands down Myka's ribs, which gave her goosebumps.  Myka kept her eyes closed as she caught her breath.  When her heart had calmed and her breath returned, she opened them.  Her gaze was taken up entirely by HG.  If you could pour every glorious, sinful act into a smile, it would resemble the one on her new lover's face.  "I would apologize for my forthrightness, but I don't believe it was unwelcome."  Myka smiled and chuckled her nervous laugh.  "I didn't think so."  HG stepped back and sat on the side of the bed.  Myka didn't move a muscle; she wasn't sure her legs would hold her if she tried.  "You should probably get going.  Wouldn't want poor Agent Lattimer to be kept waiting too long."

 

Pete could wait forever for all she cared right now.  HG reveled as red filled Myka's face and fell down her neck and across her chest.  Myka felt the feeling return to her legs and was brave enough to test them.  She took a step away from the wall.  Everything held.  She reached for a pair of socks from her bag, but dare not sit next to HG to put them on.  She slid on her shoes and made her way achingly slowly to the door.  Not once did HG's eyes leave Myka.  She closed the door as she stood on the doorstep.  Her skin still red and her body hot, Myka didn't realize she'd forgotten her jacket.  The door opened behind her and she felt hands drape her coat over her shoulders.  Wordlessly HG traced her fingers along Myka's arms.  She grasped and squeezed Myka's hands gently.  The door clicked shut and she was alone again.  Myka put her jacket on properly and fought to wipe the smile from her face.  She went to Pete's room and knocked on the door.  "Let's go, Pete."

 

Pete joined her outside and they headed to the car.  Myka idly placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket and felt something crinkle.  She pulled out a small piece of paper.  Written in beautiful handwriting was a simple message. 'See you soon, dear.'  Myka laughed with a smirk.

 

"What's that?"

 

"Nothing.  Just some notes."


	5. 5

Myka sat at the computer.  Her typing faded off as her mind slipped back in time to three days prior.  She remembered HG's hand on her naked skin, the way her hips had pressed against her, the sweet suppleness of her lips.

 

"Myka!"  She jumped.  The smile fled as her eyes focused on Claudia.  Quickly she closed the window on the computer.  "Dude, are you okay?"

 

Myka frowned.  "Of course."

 

Claudia smirked at her.  "Are you sure?  Cuz I called your name like five times."

 

"Really?  I guess I was just focused on my work."

 

Claudia had seen her smile, not even Artie liked work _that_ much.  "Work.  Right.  What are you working on anyways?"  She leaned in to try to see the screen better.

 

"Nothing."  Myka blurted out in mild panic.  She took a breath and answered more calmly.  "It's nothing, Claud.  Just some stuff.  A thing I'm working on."

 

Claudia leaned back.  "Okay."

 

"Did you need something?"

 

"Artie lost his glasses again.  Thought I'd seen them in here."

 

Myka looked around the desk and saw them tucked behind the monitor, half-hidden by a file.  There was a paper sticking out of the folder.  It was Artie's handwriting.  She looked at it more closely.  It was notes about HG.  Myka smiled ever so slightly at seeing her name, but then frowned when she remembered what Artie's notes were for.  She considered saying nothing to spite the old man for his efforts, but it wasn't in her nature to be deceitful.  Keeping her rendezvous with HG secret was enough of a toll on her.  Even if she did justify it as merely keeping a part of her life private.  She picked up his glasses, slipping the folder to the bottom of the stack.  "Here they are."  She handed them to Claudia.

 

"Sweet."  She plucked the glasses from Myka's fingers.

 

Myka's phone went off.  She all but yanked it out of her pocket, knowing who it would be.  Her finger went to hit talk, then she realized Claudia was still in the room.  She looked up at her.  "Um..."  She sucked in her bottom lip.

 

"Private call.  I gotcha.  I'm gone."

 

"Thank you."  She waited until the door closed completely behind Claudia to answer her phone.  "Hello."  Her voice sang with happiness and it made HG smile.

 

"Hello, Myka."

 

She could listen to that woman say her name forever.  "I was hoping you'd call."

 

"Are we still at that?  I thought we'd moved past it."

 

Myka pulled up her project on the computer again.  "I did.  I've just been working on something.  But I'm almost done with it.  I was just thinking about you."  Myka smiled.  She moved a couple of things around on the screen and hit save.  Her free hand found its way to the end of one of her curls and she started twirling it around her fingers.

 

"Were you, darling?"

 

"Yes.  Are you in town?"

 

"No.  But I can be if you desire it."

 

Myka had become resolute since she last saw HG.  She knew what she wanted.  Yes, she might be a little nervous about it, but her mind was clear.  "I'd like to see you tonight."

 

"I'll be there."

 

"And," Myka's voice rose in pitch and she faltered with her words.  "You could, maybe, um, get a room?  You know, if you want."

 

HG smiled, pleased.  "Is that what you want?"

 

Despite her keen resolve, Myka paused before answering quietly.  "Yes."

 

"Then that's what I'll do."

 

Myka smiled.  It may not have been the subtlest way, but it worked.  "I have a little bit more work to do.  I'll see you this evening."

 

"Of course.  See you tonight, dear."

 

"See you tonight."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Artie!"

 

"Must you be so loud?"

 

"Sorry grumpy bear.  I found your glasses."  Claudia handed them over.

 

"Oh."  Artie smiled his crooked smile at her.  "Thank you."  He put them on and shuffled past her toward the warehouse.

 

Claudia went into the living room.  Pete sat on the couch watching TV.  "Hey, Pete."

 

"Yeah?"

 

She cringed, afraid of making something out of nothing.  She was nervous about bringing up the topic.  "Mmm—nevermind."

 

Pete gave her a funny look.  "What's up?"

 

She casually waved him off.  "Nah.  It's nothing.  I was gonna talk to you about something.  But nevermind.  Don't worry about it.  It's no big deal."

 

Pete sobered.  "It's about Myka isn't it?"

 

Claudia sighed.  So it wasn't just her then.  "So there is something hinky going on with her then?"  She sat next to Pete on the couch.

 

"Yeah.  I don't know what's up with her, man.  She's been so weird lately.  When we were going after the bell she about took my head off one night and the next day she had this perma-smile."

 

"I just went into the office and I had to call her name five times before she even know I was there."

 

"Yes.  Have you noticed how she'd just sit and stare at her phone?"

 

Claudia got excited.  "She got a call and wouldn't answer til I left."

 

"And all those texts she gets and then runs off to her room."

 

"I know.  Have you asked her about it?"

 

"Yeah.  Didn't get very far.  She snapped at me every time."

 

"K."  Claudia nodded her head.  "So what do we do?"

 

Pete shrugged.  "I dunno.  She won't talk about it."

 

"Do you think it's an artifact?"

 

Pete shook his head.  "I don't think so.  But we need to figure out what's going on with her."

 

Leena walked into the room.  Claudia jumped up.  "Leena!"  Leena took a step back.  "Sorry.  So, hey, Pete and I, we think something's up with—"

 

"Myka."  She finished for her.  Claudia looked over her shoulder at Pete with a worried expression on her face.  He came over to stand with them.  "Pete, have you gotten any vibes about it?"

 

"Yeah, but," he made a face.  "I can't get a lock on it.  Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's kinda...bad.  I can't figure it out."

 

"What about you, mystic vision girl?  What do you see?"

 

Leena made a slight face at Claudia's description.  She thought for a second, recalling all the times she'd seen Myka recently.  "She's hiding something.  Whatever it is, it's causing her stress.  Her aura is...stretched, thin.  Except here."  Leena touched her hand to Claudia's chest.  "Her heart is very bright."

 

"What does that mean?"  Claudia asked.

 

"It could mean a lot of things.  But I am worried about her."

 

"Yeah, us too."  Pete said somberly.

 

"Has anyone talked to Artie?"  Pete and Claudia looked at each other nervously, neither of them wanted to do that.  "I'll talk to Myka."

 

"I'll poke around a bit."  Claudia wiggled her fingers.

 

Claudia headed for her laptop, Leena for the stairs, and Pete back to the couch.  He'd done what he could, it was their turn to try to help.

 

Mrs. Frederic met her in the hallway.  "Leena."

 

"Good.  You're here.  I was on my way to talk to Myka.  There's something going on with her and we're all worried."

 

"Agent Bering's actions have been well monitored and I assure you there is nothing about them that is sinister.  Her mood may seem strange, but all will become clear in time.  Everything will be fine.  You may tell the others what you like, but do keep this from Arthur.  He will take more work."

 

Leena nodded.  "Yes, ma'am."  Mrs. Frederic's explanation was expectedly cryptic, but her confidence that Myka was fine was comforting.  Leena headed back downstairs to reassure Pete and Claudia.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka was in her room, humming to herself as she packed an overnight bag.  "Agent Bering."

 

Myka jumped and dropped the shirt in her hands.  "Mrs. Frederic."

 

"There are times in our lives, certain occurrences, which require a level of discretion beyond what we expect them to."

 

Myka, not being foolish, perceived the underlying intent of her statement.  "Should I not leave?"  She asked, letting each word slide out slowly as she tried to keep her composure.

 

"No.  Take your...vacation.  Just know that your friends are aware of your uncharacteristic behavior.  They are concerned for you.  Be careful, Agent Bering, your affair can't stay secret forever."

 

Myka looked down at her bag anxiously.  She looked back up to ask a question, but Mrs. Frederic was gone.  Myka went to the door.  It _had_ been locked.  She sat down on the bed.  She picked up the shirt she'd dropped, folded it and put it in her bag.  She chewed on her lip.

 

Her phone went off.  She picked it up off the bedside table; a text from HG with the number of the room she'd procured in town.  It was exactly what Myka needed to pull her out of her malaise.  She smiled at the thought of seeing HG and pushed all other thoughts from her mind.  This night would be about only her and HG.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Claudia took solace in Leena's reassurance, but that didn't dissuade her from looking into Myka's project.

 

Myka came bounding down the stairs with a duffel bag over her shoulder.  "I'm heading out for the weekend.  See you guys on Monday."  She smiled and waved as she all but ran past Claudia and Pete.  They both looked up at her as she sped by and then at each other.

 

"That was new and exciting."

 

"That's the smile."

 

"Jinkies."  Claudia returned to her sleuthing.  What she found made her curious and scared.  But she wouldn't worry the others til she had something more concrete.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka drove into town.  Her joy began to fade as her mind wandered.  She thought about what Mrs. Frederic had said.  She frowned at the knowledge that she had known about her and HG.  Had she told anyone?  Had Myka really expected to keep her liaisons hidden from someone as seemingly omnipotent as Mrs. Frederic?  She hadn't thought much beyond keeping it secret from the others.  But secrets don't stay safe forever.

 

She pulled into the parking lot of the motel.  One might ask themselves why a town as small as Univille would have a motel and a bed and breakfast.  Honestly, no one had ever wanted to stay at Leena's and well, there were somehow always occupied rooms in the motel.  Myka sat in her car, staring at the room doors.  Tonight would change everything.  It was what she wanted, but it was a big step.  But then she remembered that last kiss HG had given her and all worry and trepidation was cast aside.

 

Myka knocked on the door to room eight.  Her nerves came back and she bit her lip.  The door opened and there was HG.  Myka grinned.  "Hi."

 

HG smiled.  She wondered if Myka knew how adorable she was.  Probably not.  "Come in."  Her voice was thick with suggestion.

 

Myka came inside and dropped her bag on the dresser.  "I told everyone I'd be gone for the weekend.  So—"

 

"So we have all the time in the world."  She came up to Myka and put her arms around her waist, but didn't kiss her.  HG could see Myka was nervous, feeling in control would put her a little at ease.  Myka's hands settled on HG's hips.  She pulled HG just a hair closer.  HG pleasantly obliged and fell into Myka's kiss.  The world dropped off.  Fear about her secret coming to light was gone, nerves about what would transpire tonight was gone, guilt about having to lie to her friends was gone.  Everything was gone.  The only things that existed were her and HG.  Myka slid her arms around HG's waist.  She pulled her shirt free from her pants and gingerly places her hands against the bare skin of HG's back.  Helena trembled ever so slightly.  It was the first time her body had been touched in over a century.  Suddenly she no longer worried for Myka's composure tonight, but for her own.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Claudia had decidedly found something more concrete.  Something so concrete that she feared talking to the others before confronting Myka.  She was afraid of what it looked like, and even more afraid that she could only come to one conclusion.  A conclusion she refused to believe was the reason behind Myka's behavior of late.

 

She pulled the El Camino into the motel parking lot.  There was Myka's car, no attempt to hide it had been made.  That was good right?  She sat in the parked car, drumming her hands on the steering wheel, trying to pluck up the courage to approach the room her tracking program said Myka's phone was in.  And hopefully Myka.  Before she lost it again, Claudia jumped out of the car and moved with heavy feet to room eight.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"I brought you a present."

 

HG grinned excitedly.  "Did you?"

 

Myka nodded.  She turned around and pulled a thumb drive from the side pocket of her bag.  She faced HG and held it up.  HG looked at it and her forehead crinkled up.  Myka giggled.  She wondered if HG knew how adorable she was.  Probably.

 

HG took the small piece of circuitry and plastic.  "What is this?"  She put her weight on her back leg, cocking her opposite hip up.  It wasn't often that HG was put off-balance, but the way she carried herself when she was, Myka found almost irresistible.

 

"It's a thumb drive.  You plug it into a computer.  It has the personnel files for everyone working at warehouse 12 when you were there.  And, since we both plan on getting you working at the warehouse again soon, I thought it might be good for you to get a head start.  I made a list of every artifact retrieved in the last hundred years."

 

HG marveled.  "All that information is on here?  This little thing?"

 

Myka smiled.  "Welcome to the digital age."

 

"This world is indeed a strange place."

 

Myka's scrupulous eye caught something strange on the nightstand.  A hunk of brass with dials on the front.  She walked over, curious.  HG followed.  "What's this?"  Myka picked up the device.

 

HG smiled sheepishly.  "My phone."

 

"Did you make this?"  Myka grinned, impressed by HG's ingenuity.

 

"Yes."

 

There was a knock on the door.  Myka's eyes went wide.  HG hid.  Myka opened the door.  "Claudia, what are you doing here?"

 

She scoffed.  "What am I...What are you doing here, Myka?"

 

"Claudia..."

 

"You've been getting phone calls and texts from a number that doesn't exist, hiding in your room.  You made copies of personnel files and the manifest, you made a list of every item from the last century.  Did you think I wouldn't find out?  You've been all jumpy and moody lately.  Now you're at a hotel.  Myka, what's going on?"

 

"It's not what it looks like."

 

"I hope not.  Cuz it looks kinda bad."

 

Myka struggled for an explanation.  HG stood out of sight.  At a time when words fail, actions speak strongest.  She stepped from behind the door, took Myka's face in her hands and kissed her.  Claudia stared in shock.  HG stepped back with only a quick sideways glance at Claudia.  Myka licked her lips, silently thanking HG for saving her.

 

Claudia turned and ran without a word.  Myka looked at HG with an expression that all but broke her heart.  "Go.  I'll be here."

 

Myka ran after her.  "Claudia.  Claudia!  Claudia, wait!"

 

Claudia stopped dead and spun on her heels.  "What the hell, Myka?  What the hell was that?"  Myka stopped.  She was speechless, trying to keep control of everything.  "Are you..."  Claudia almost couldn't say the words.  Her disgust came not from the nature of the relationship, but the person it was with.  "Are you _sleeping_ with her?"

 

The truth was no, they hadn't yet.  But that was hardly the entirety of the situation.  Myka looked down, how could she honestly answer that question.  She met eyes with Claudia and said softly, "Not yet."

 

Claudia turned in a circle and threw her hands up.  "Myka, she's the BAD GUY."

 

Myka kept calm.  "Claudia you know that's not true."  She replied with a steady tone.

 

"That's not what Artie says."

 

"Artie doesn't know her.  You do.  She saved your life, Claudia.  You know she's not the bad guy.  Trust your instincts."

 

Claudia cooled down, Myka was right.  She scrunched up her face, her voice lowered.  "Do you love her?"

 

Myka looked across the parking lot at HG standing in the open doorway of the motel room.  She smiled.  "Maybe."

 

Claudia smiled at her.  "Then, dude, you gotta go for it."

 

Myka lingered on HG before bringing her attention back to Claudia.  She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly and grimaced a little.  "Don't tell anyone please."

 

Claudia mimed zipping her mouth and tossing the key.  "Not a word, dude."

 

"Thank you."  Claudia nodded.  "You didn't...tell anyone about what you found did you?"

 

Claudia jerked her head back.  "No, man.  I wanted to talk to you first.  I knew there was no way you'd betray the warehouse."

 

"Is that, is that what you thought?"  Myka was shocked.

 

Claudia smirked to hide her shame from honestly believing it for a second.  "That's kinda what it looked like."

 

"I copied the personnel records because HG wanted to know what happened to the people she worked with."

 

"And the manifests?"

 

Myka sighed, she felt nervous and exposed; she wished HG was by her side.  "HG wants to come back to the warehouse.  I thought it would be nice if she could get a head start.  You know," she paused.  "So she could maybe impress Artie and he might be nice to her."

 

Claudia grinned.  "Dude."  She hugged Myka.  "You so love her."  The thought made Myka nervous.  Claudia stepped back.  "Why are you guys at some cheap hotel?"  Myka stared at her, eyes huge.  Halfway through her question Claudia realized the answer.  "OH."  Her eyes matched Myka's.  "I'm so gone."  Claudia ran to her car.  She waved at Myka as she drove past.

 

Myka watched her drive away.  She stood in the parking lot staring at the patch of street where Claudia's car had faded from view.  She trusted Claudia to keep her secret.  Myka turned back to the motel room.  HG stood in the doorway still.  She'd watched everything unfold, to make sure Myka was okay.  Thankfully things seemed to have gone beautifully.  Myka walked back to the room.  "That seemed to go alright."

 

Myka smiled at her, but her eyes disagreed.  "Yeah."  HG closed the door.  "I don't really feel like..."

 

"It's alright."  HG pulled Myka to her.  She wrapped her arms around the woman and held her close in a warm, safe embrace.  She brushed her lips against Myka's.  "We've got all the time in the world, darling."


	6. 6

Myka stood in the umbilicus.  Artie stalked angrily away from her.  How much of his trust had she lost?  Pete came into the tunnel.  He feared for his team.  His face and arm motion said he wanted to know what happened, but he didn't ask.  The look on Myka's face spoke volumes.  She was close to tears, but she'd never let Pete know it.  HG.  She walked as quickly as she dared back to Artie's office.  HG stood precisely where they'd left her, waiting patiently for Myka to return to her.  Myka came through the door.  Her eyes settled on HG.  She seemed different standing there now.  There was something...Myka stared at her and realized she looked, vulnerable.  Myka took a step to run towards her, to hold HG in her arms; they would both find solace in each other.  The door beeped behind her and Pete came silently into the room.  Myka stopped.  She bit her lip as the urge to cry fought its way up again.

 

Pete had no idea what to do.  He could barely process this, let alone know what to say.  To anyone.  He went to touch Myka's shoulders.  HG opened her mouth to say something, but instead shook her head ever so slightly.  Pete put his hands down.  He stood there a moment behind Myka before the atmosphere of the room forced him out.  The energy between these two left no air for him.  The door shut with what seemed a thunderously loud clack of the lock.  Myka ran to her.  She held HG as tight as she could.  "I thought I'd lost you," Myka cried on her shoulder.

 

HG put an arm around Myka's waist and cradled the back of her head with the other.  She smoothed her wild curls.  "It's because of you that I'm here.  Because of you they trust me.  I can't thank you enough for that."  Myka leaned back to look HG in the eye.  HG smiled gently at her and wiped a tear away with her thumb.  "No need for tears, darling.  I'm here."  Myka smiled.  HG kissed her softly.

 

Myka heard the door open behind her.  It could have been Artie himself for all she cared right now, nothing could tear her from HG's arms.  "Pete said HG was—sorry, sorry."  Claudia covered her eyes and turned to leave.

 

Myka stepped back and around to stand next to HG.  "It's okay, Claudia."  HG caught Myka's hand as she moved away.  Myka entwined their fingers.  "You don't have to go."

 

Claudia saw their hands and smirked.  "Pete said HG was made an agent."

 

She held up her new badge with a polite laugh tinted with disbelief.  "Agent Wells."

 

Despite trusting Myka and being happy that _she_ was happy, the thought of HG being in the warehouse made Claudia nervous.  "What happened?  Why didn't they bronze her?"  She grimaced.  "No offense."

 

"None taken."

 

"I wrote a report, told them everything that happened."  She looked at HG.  "What you told me."  She returned her attention to Claudia.  "They agreed with me."  Myka smiled.

 

Claudia pointed at their hands.  "You mean _almost_ everything?"

 

Myka blushed.  HG smiled, Myka's hand grew warm in hers.  "Almost everything," Myka repeated.

 

"How'd Artie take it?"  Claudia was afraid for the answer.

 

"I don't think he's talking to me."  Myka said quietly.  She had no desire to share his opinions in front of HG.

 

"Ouch.  He'll come around."  She thought for a second.  "Maybe."  She felt awkward, encroaching on a personal moment.  She started backpedaling to the door.  "I'll just, um, get out of your guys' hair."  She turned and punched in her code for the door.  "Oh," she looked at Myka.  "Dude, making out in Artie's office, not the best way to keep it secret."

 

They were alone again.  Myka became specifically aware of HG's fingers between her own.  They were smooth and slender, soft and warm.  HG squeezed Myka's hand, somehow perceiving her focus.  Myka smiled instinctively.  "She's right.  This isn't the most private place."

 

HG smiled at her.  "Well, why don't you show me around my new home?"  There was a hint of something playful and predatory behind that smile.

 

Myka swallowed.  "Sure."  She wiped the last remnants of tears from her cheeks and went to the door, pulling HG along.  Myka punched in her code.  HG released her hand.  Myka looked back.

 

"It's okay."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka showed HG all the rooms in the bed and breakfast.  HG had lingered in the library.  It made Myka happy, having someone with whom to share her love of books.  HG stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes.  She took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of sun-warmed mahogany, leather and old paper.  It reminded her just a little bit of home.  Myka smiled, she knew what HG was doing.  She'd done it herself more than a few times.  It reminded her of home as well.

 

"Let's get you a room picked out."

 

HG woke from her reverie.  She laid eyes on Myka and her tight royal blue top with its low neckline and a whole other kind of reverie sprang to mind.  "Yes."  She replied with a low, husky voice that belied her thoughts.  She walked quickly, yet evenly, to the door.  "Shall we?"

 

Myka led the way.  At the top of the stairs she pointed out rooms.  "That's Claudia's, Pete's, Artie's and Leena's are down the hall.  Those two are empty."  Her volume dropped.  "And this one's mine."  HG smiled, Myka was nervous.  "Go ahead and pick whichever of those you want."

 

HG nodded and went to decide which space fit her better.  Myka stayed on the landing.  Leena came down the hall.  "Good evening, Myka."

 

"Evening."

 

Leena examined her.  She no longer carried the thin, stretched aura.  There were holes here and there, evidence that not everything was okay.  But she was far better.  The glow around her heart extended now, radiating out.  "I hear we have a new house guest."

 

"Yes."  Myka smiled.  "HG will be staying with us.  I showed her around already."

 

"Has she chosen a room yet?"

 

"She's picking one right now."

 

HG came into the hallway and stood next to Myka.  "I'll take that one," indicating the available room closer to Myka's.  "You must be Leena."  She held her hand out; Leena took it.  "Lovely establishment you have.  Very quaint, quite cheery."

 

"Thank you.  Don't be afraid to make yourself at home."  Leena looked at one woman, then the other.  She smiled.  When two people shared the same aura it meant only one thing.  "I doubt that will be a problem though.  You have a good night."  She went downstairs.

 

Myka went to the doorway of HG's new room.  It was cozy, but impersonal.  "Do you have anything to put in here, your things?"

 

"Just some clothes, I'm afraid.  Not really time to accumulate belongings when you're encased in bronze."  Myka cringed; she didn't like being reminded of HG's self-imposed prison sentence.   "Sorry.  I won't bring it up.  Last thing I want," HG pressed in close to Myka, in full view of anyone who might come up the stairs.  She brushed an errant curl behind Myka's ear with a soft caress.  "Is to make you nervous."

 

Myka thought of the first time they'd kissed.  HG had stroked her hair back the same way.  She had been terrified.  Terrified and exhilarated.  Her stomach had been full of fluttering butterflies.  She compared that feeling to now.  Her stomach still fluttered, she was still exhilarated by HG's caressing hand grazing her cheek.  But she was no longer afraid.  Her secret was barely secret now.  And she had HG.  Here.  At the warehouse.  With her.  She smiled at the deep brown eyes that melted her.  Feeling bold, she kissed HG.  Just a light kiss.  A gentle contact to ignite the ember of passion HG was already fanning.

 

Myka laughed to herself, she was playing with fire.  HG would not be as coy just because they were in the open.  But at the same time HG was superbly aware of Myka's boundaries and would, in all honesty, only ever step right up to the line and inch her toes over it.  Myka felt her inching when HG put her hand on Myka's hip.  Myka, in a stubborn mood, refused to lose this little game they were playing so she kissed HG again.  Myka pulled away.  HG bit Myka's lip and tugged gently.  Myka yelped in surprise.  She stared wide-eyed.  HG grinned huge.  "Why don't you show me your room," the victorious Victorian purred.

 

Myka sucked in her lips.  "Okay."

 

HG followed her.  Myka stood in the middle of the room.  HG looked around.  Everything in the room spoke Myka's name.  This was Myka, these trinkets and treasures.  These were the things that lived in her heart.  A pair of fuzzy slippers by the bed said she took pleasure in small comforts.  A beat up old stuffed bear by her pillows told that she would never let go of the little girl inside, no matter how grown up she seemed.  HG turned to the bookcase and smiled.  Its contents whispered softly to her.  She looked over each occupant, measuring its wear against the others.  Her gaze fell on something rather familiar.  HG's finger settled on Myka's copy of _The Time Machine_.  She smiled.  Its spine bore more creases than most of the other books; it was one of her favorites.  Myka grew embarrassed.  For so long she had held a camaraderie with H. G. Wells.  She had found comfort in the words of Wells' books.  Now, here she stood, with Helena G. Wells' kiss lingering on her lips as the very _woman_ fingered Myka's favorite of _her_ works.  HG pulled the book off the shelf.  She flipped it open, curious to see where the pages would fall on their own, indicating Myka's favorite passage.  The book fell open easily to three scraps of paper.  HG recognized them quickly—her notes to Myka.  She smiled warmly.  Myka blushed.  HG began reading, _'She was fearless enough in the daylight, and she had the oddest confidence in me..._ '  She came to an area of the paper darker than the rest.  The letters were slightly smudged.  _'But she dreaded the dark, dreaded shadows, dreaded black things. Darkness to her was the one thing dreadful.'_   Myka had run her fingers over the words many times.  Words she had written.  Suddenly HG felt as if she were intruding too far into Myka's world.  She closed the book quickly and began to put it back on the shelf.  "Sorry."

 

Myka moved beside her, her body lightly grazed against HG's.  She grabbed the book, her hand wrapping around Wells’.  "It's okay."  Myka put the book down on the table.  HG looked at her.  There was a comforting sparkle in Myka's eyes.  It brought out the flecks of blue in them.  "Close the door."  Myka told her quietly.

 

The bed and breakfast was empty except for the two women tucked away in Myka's sanctuary.  Everyone had cleared out for their own reasons, taking refuge—or allowing them privacy—in the thick shelves of the warehouse.  HG did as instructed.  Myka's hand rested on the book.  She ran her fingers over the excised gold lettering of the cover, tracing HG's name.  Wells returned to her side.  She put a hand on Myka's hip.  Myka rested her hands on HG's shoulders, her fingertips tickling the soft skin of her neck.  Myka kissed her.  She pulled back and held HG's eyes only for a moment before her gaze lowered.  She traced her finger up and down HG's neck.  There was something running underneath the surface that HG, cunning as she was, perceived.  But she wouldn't stir the waters, she would allow Myka to come to it on her own.  "I'm sorry."  She said finally.

 

"For what, dear?"

 

"For choking you."

 

HG smiled.  "You mustn't dwell in the past so much.  I spent too much of my life doing that.  It was a lesson learned too late."  HG gently lifted Myka's chin until their eyes met.  "I forgive you."  She kissed Myka.

 

Now was not the time to tell her it had been tantamount to foreplay.

 

HG considered how best to approach the situation.  There would be time later to be forceful, now she would be gentle.  She would show Myka what it was to make love to a woman.

 

And there would be no more interruptions.

 

HG let Myka explore her mouth.  Myka's tongue had a sweet, salty taste to it.  When it didn't taste like Twizzlers.  It made HG's mouth tingle and never failed to send a charge through her body.  HG slipped her fingers under Myka's shirt.  She felt Myka's stomach muscles contract as her thumbs brushed over them.  HG ran her hands over Myka's body and felt as her fingers dug further and gripped tighter into her hair.  HG released Myka's mouth and kissed her throat, the dimple of her collarbone, and down her smooth chest.  The further she went, the tighter Myka grasped her hair.  When HG's lips hovered just above the V in her shirt, Myka was pulling at the roots.  It was delightful.  HG straightened up.  "As smashing as you look in blue, you'd look much better with it off."  She pulled the shirt over Myka's head and dropped it on the floor.  HG traced the edge of Myka's bra.  Her skin was hot.  HG slipped her hand beneath the fabric.  She felt Myka's heart beat faster.  Myka's fingers fumbled with the buttons of HG's shirt; her hands were shaking.  With buttons undone, she tugged the shirt free from HG's jeans.  She let the garment join Myka's on the ground.  Myka stared at HG's porcelain skin.  She lightly brushed her fingers across HG's chest.  "Would you like me to take it off?"  Myka nodded.  Without losing contact with HG's body she reached around and undid the clasp.  She pulled the straps of HG's bra down, running her fingers along her arms.  It gave HG goosebumps.  Myka giggled.  That was not the expected reaction.  HG put her hand on her hip.  "What?"

 

Myka looked up at her face, smiling.  "They're so tiny."

 

HG was almost insulted.  "What are?"

 

Myka bit her lip to stifle a giggle.  "Your nipples.  They're so tiny.  They're adorable."  Myka held HG's breast and ran her finger over her adorably tiny nipple.  HG shuddered as the touch pulsed through her entire body.  "Well, let's see yours then."  She tried to keep her stolid countenance, but Myka heard the subtle way her breath caught in her throat; she knew the affect she'd had on her.  HG reached behind Myka and undid her bra.  She pushed the straps off Myka's shoulders, then hooked her fingers in Myka's cleavage and pulled it off.  She was far from disappointed.  HG smiled; Myka blushed.  "I must say..."  HG pulled Myka close and gave her a kiss that burned through her insides.  Myka put her hands on HG's back, feeling her rib cage move as she breathed, faster with each breath.  HG ran her fingertips from the back of Myka's neck all the way down her spine.  Myka pushed her body against HG's in response.

 

They both focused on the feeling of their bodies touching.  A feeling HG hadn't known in a _very_ long time; one that was new to Myka.  Myka tried to take a conscious assessment of the feeling of HG's breasts against her own, but she was too easily distracted by HG's hands moving over her body and her tongue in her mouth and the way HG's hair tickled her chest.

 

HG ran her fingers around the waist of Myka's jeans.  She undid the button and pulled down the zipper.  She slipped her hands inside Myka's pants, grasping her ass—and making Myka jump accordingly—before pushing them down.  HG dropped to her knees as she slid Myka's jeans to the floor, trailing her fingertips along the back of Myka's long legs.  Myka closed her eyes and her head fell back as a chill ran over her.  To Myka's surprise, HG lifted her leg gently.  Myka looked down.  HG was removing her shoe, first the left and then the right.  It was strange, and yet sweet.  It occurred to Myka that HG must have had a servant to undress her.  She was being subservient to Myka.  She smiled down at the raven-haired woman.  HG pulled Myka's jeans off.  As she rose, she kissed the skin above Myka's underwear.  Myka gasped.  HG grinned wickedly up into her eyes.  She stepped back and sat on the edge of Myka's bed to pull off her boots.  HG surveyed Myka standing in just her panties.  Her body was magnificent.  'You've done well for yourself, Helena.  Very well, indeed.'

 

Myka sat next to her.  HG noticed Myka look her up and down.  She stood up.  Myka reached out, hooking her fingers in the waist of HG's pants.  She unbuttoned the top button, only to see there were three more.  "Button fly?"

 

HG looked sheepish, almost embarrassed.  "Bit more familiar than zippers."

 

"Okay with me."  Myka popped each button one at a time while she bit her lip.  She could feel the heat inside on her hand.  HG freed herself from her jeans.  She stepped between Myka's legs, nudging them open with her knees.  HG looked down into Myka's green eyes shining with anticipation.  "You are beautiful, Myka."  Before she could respond, HG kissed her deeply.  She held Myka against her and carefully leaned her back onto the mattress.  HG laid on top of Myka, straddling her hips.  She slid the last bit of clothing off and down Myka's legs.  Seeing the smooth skin finally exposed, HG smiled.  "Is that the fashion these days?  I shall have to remember that."  Myka blushed and her whole body went red.  HG bit her lip.

 

She kissed Myka's neck again, along her collarbone and down her chest, pushing her further up the mattress and away from the edge.  She kissed the skin between Myka's breasts and looked up at her.  Myka had her eyes closed.  HG grinned.  Myka soaked in the way HG's hair tickled her rib cage.  It was so soft.

 

HG wrapped her lips around Myka's nipple.  She gasped sufficiently and twitched with each flick of HG's tongue across the sensitive flesh.  She bit down.  'Perhaps not _entirely_ gentle.'  Helena thought with a smirk.  She pinched her teeth tighter until Myka's nails dug into her shoulders and the woman's breath came in clipped gasps as she tried to tell HG to let go.  HG gave it a tug, making Myka yelp in a very satisfying way, before releasing her assault.  She put her hand on Myka's hip as she moved to kiss her mouth again.  Myka held HG against her body as they kissed.

 

HG held out as long as she could, prolonging the experience of Myka's warm body against her own.  Finally she could take it no longer.  She moved over, putting her hand on Myka's stomach.  Her lips hovered by Myka's ear.  She slid her hand down as she whispered, "I want to hear you scream."  HG nibbled on Myka's earlobe as her fingers slipped between Myka's thighs.  Myka's hips thrust against HG's hand and she moaned.  HG kissed her neck and jawline as her fingers moved back and forth across Myka's clit.  She kept her ear near Myka's mouth.  She wanted to hear every breath, gasp and moan; she wanted to know the sounds of pleasure unique to Myka.

 

Myka moved her hips in rhythm with HG's strokes.  Her breathing was short and fast and every time HG rubbed her pelvis against Myka's thigh, Myka's breath would catch in her throat.  But HG could tell she was holding back.  She brought her lips to Myka's ear again.  "Let it out, Myka.  There's no one to hear you."  HG lowered her voice and added in a barely audible breath.  "Scream for me, Myka."

 

Myka let go and lost herself in Helena's touch.  Her hands reached for HG, she needed an anchor.  She wrapped her arms around HG's body and pressed hard against her fingers.  "I..."  She bit her lip as a wave of ecstasy washed over her.  "I want you...inside me."  She choked out.  "Please."

 

HG obliged and slid her fingers inside Myka.  She watched Myka's face as her body responded.  A moan escaped her throat as HG wiggled her fingers inside her.  Myka's nails dug into her shoulder.  Her breathing became shallower, her moans deeper and her hips rocked back and forth faster and faster as HG pushed into her.  Myka's body stiffened, every muscle tightened, her breathing stopped and her nails bit into Helena's skin.  Myka threw her head back and released a deep resounding moan of pleasure as she climaxed.  Her body fell limp against the sheets.  HG smiled; there was nothing in the world more beautiful than a woman as she orgasmed.  "That's a good girl."  Myka smiled, her eyes still closed.  HG let her catch her breath before removing her fingers.  Myka jerked and opened her eyes.  She couldn't have asked for a more wonderful sight than the smile on Helena's face.  HG no longer seemed to fit her.  Their relationship was far more intimate than that and it deserved a more intimate name.  Helena.  Myka put a trembling hand on Helena's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.  It was a sweet kiss, full of words they weren't yet capable of saying.

 

Myka rode out the tremors until her body relaxed.  She let out a long, slow breath.  HG could hear the contentment in the sigh and smiled.  Myka eyed Helena lying next to her.  She rolled over, pinning HG between her long legs.  "My turn."  Myka smiled down at her evilly.

 

Myka began with Helena's tiny nipples.  She sucked and nipped at one and then the other causing wonderful noises to spring from HG's open mouth.  Playing evenly, Myka bit down on her nipple.  Helena pulled hard on Myka's hair and let out a scream of ecstasy that startled and aroused Myka.  She let go.  "Oh, God."  Helena's voice shook.  She opened her eyes.  "Do it again.  The other one."  The look in her dark eyes was fierce and Myka froze for just a moment at the sight of it.  She obeyed and bit down on Helena's other nipple.  HG gripped into Myka's hair and pulled hard as another scream flowed from her throat.  No one had ever pulled Myka's hair; she found she liked it.  Myka slid her tongue over Helena's nipple still between her teeth.  A visible quake ran through HG's body.  She had tried not to, but her hand grabbed at Myka's back and her nails cut into her skin.  The burn hurt, but knowing that she was making this composed woman lose control made it enjoyable.

 

"I want your mouth."  Helena said breathily.  Myka released her nipple.  She hovered for a second, nervous.  She moved down slowly to give Helena what she wanted.  The hand buried deep in her curls tugged gently.  Myka looked up.  "No.  Up here."  Helena pulled Myka up to kiss her.  There was something supremely personal about a kiss, as if by the act of touching lips and tongues you poured part of yourself into the other person and accepted part of them in return.  Helena desired to accept Myka into her soul.  Their lips touched and HG held Myka tight against her.  She ran her hands over Myka's body, learning every inch.  If she'd been able, Helena would have pulled Myka into herself just to be close to her.

 

The hot, moist silk that rubbed against Myka's thigh begged for her fingers, but she would wait for Helena to ask for it.  Her hand found its way back into Myka's curls.  Myka bit Helena's lip.  HG gasped and pulled Myka's head away, making Myka pull her lip.  Helena breathed heavily as she pushed Myka's ear near her mouth.  "Touch me."  She panted.

 

Myka pushed up on her elbow to see Helena's face.  She ran her fingertips down HG's stomach.  Myka slipped her hand inside Helena's panties as she smiled into her deep, dark brown eyes.  Her fingers twirled through the black hair to the desperately waiting warmth beneath.  As her fingers slid over Helena's clit, HG let out a soft cry and her eyes fluttered shut.  "Myka."

 

 

Myka watched Helena's face; her eyes squinting up and her lip pouting out—signs of pleasure at her touch.  Her chest heaved with her panting gasps.  Myka kissed her neck.  Helena rolled her head back, giving her better access.  She moaned when Myka kissed the underside of her jaw.  "Bite me."  Myka raised her head and looked at her questioningly.  "Bite my shoulder."  Myka put her mouth over the crook of Helena's neck.  Her anxious breath seared HG's skin and she rubbed harder against Myka's hand.  Myka kissed HG's neck.  "Yes."  Helena grabbed Myka's wrist.  As Myka's teeth sank into the soft skin Helena forced Myka to enter her.  She thrust her hips forward and arched her entire body against Myka's as she let out a pleasurous roar that made Myka quiver.  She let go of the skin between her teeth and kissed the already purple bruise that bore testament to their act.

 

Helena moved her hand to Myka's hip.  "Faster."  She breathed into Myka's ear.  Myka acquiesced to her request and was rewarded by Helena grabbing her ass and sliding her still wet crotch along her thigh.  Helena guided her up and down until Myka was rubbing against HG's leg on her own.  The rhythm of her hips and hand matched and she could feel herself building again with HG.

 

"Don't stop."  Helena's grasp on Myka's curls tightened as her body rose to a crescendo.  She pulled Myka's lips to her own and kissed her passionately as they came together, swallowing each other’s moans.

 

Myka collapsed on top of Helena, out of breath.  She laid there with her eyes closed, feeling the rise and fall of Helena's chest under her.  She listened to HG's heart as its beating came slowly down.  Helena brushed the hair from Myka's cheek and began stroking her chestnut curls.  A tear fell from Helena's eye unseen.  Myka would never know.  She stayed there, in the pleasant aftermath of lovemaking until she felt Myka's skin grow cold.  "Come, darling.  I believe it's time for bed."

 

"Okay," was the gentle response she got.

 

They slowly rose from the bed.  Myka took her teddy bear and put him on the table.  Helena pulled back the covers and took up residence in Myka's sheets.  Myka turned around to see Helena smiling at her.  She climbed into bed.  Myka settled around HG, putting her head on Helena's shoulder and wrapping her arm around HG's waist.  Helena put her arms around Myka, holding her close.  She kissed Myka's forehead.  "Sleep my dear Myka.  You've had a trying day."

 

Her Myka.  Myka smiled and kissed Helena's collarbone.  "Good night my Helena."


	7. 7

Leena was the first to return from the warehouse.  She went upstairs; the door to Wells' room was still open and the light was off in Myka's.  Leena smiled to herself as she pulled HG's door closed.  Something occurred to her so she went down the hall to a linen closet and pulled out a stack of signs.  She went back to HG's door and hung a do not disturb sign on the handle.  Laughing quietly, she placed one on Myka's door.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Helena woke early.  Myka still lay as she had when she fell asleep.  It was certainly nice waking up with a beautiful woman wrapped around you.  She smiled and kissed the top of Myka's head.  Carefully, Helena slipped from the bed.  She didn't want to wake her companion.  Clothes were scattered haphazardly around the floor.  She picked hers out and collected Myka's together.  Helena put her shirt on, only buttoning the center button.  Slowly she cracked open Myka's door and peaked her head out.  It didn't sound as if anyone else was awake yet.  She pulled the door open to slip into the hall and noticed a small piece of plastic hanging from the doorknob.  She read it and looked across at her door.  There was one on hers as well.  Helena smiled and closed the door.  No need to rush, no one would come knocking, putting Myka in an awkward situation.

 

She planned on getting back into bed with Myka, but when she turned around and looked at the sleeping woman, she was overtaken.  The morning sun filtered through the window and fell gently across her face.  Her pale skin glowed and the red highlights in her hair shone.  Myka's soft lips were ever so slightly parted.  She was absolutely gorgeous wrapped up in her sheets.  Helena looked around the room.  She found a pencil and some blank paper.  Slowly, so as not to wake Myka, she sat on the foot of the bed and began sketching what she saw.

 

She smiled when she'd finished.  It was just a quick sketch, but it was beautiful.  Helena placed the paper on the pillow next to Myka's sleeping form.  She smiled at the lovely girl before deciding to shower.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka woke slowly.  Her arms were empty and the bed next to her cold.  Sadness gripped her.  The water was running in the bathroom.  She opened her eyes.  The bathroom door was most of the way closed.  Myka recognized the sound of the shower and smiled; Helena hadn't left her.  She stretched her lithe body and saw the present HG had left her.  Myka picked up the sketch of her sleeping and looked at it.  Helena was a very good artist.  Her smile broadened as she thought of Helena watching over her as she slept.  Myka felt safe with her.  She sat up, holding the sheet against her chest and looked over the picture, pouring over every detail Helena had put into it.  She had drawn a small curl stuck in the corner of her lip.  Myka reached up and pulled the lock free of her mouth.

 

Helena came back into the room, wrapped up in Myka's robe.  She sat on the love seat opposite the bed.  Myka looked up at her.  "Is there anything you can't do with your hands?"

 

HG raised an eyebrow and flashed a wicked smile.  "You would be a better judge of that than I."

 

Myka blushed and sucked in her bottom lip.  She would have to remember to be more careful with her words around this one.  "Then I would have to say no."  She put the sketch on the bedside table and looked at Helena adoringly.

 

HG stared at her.  Myka was so gorgeous.  And right now, with sleep-mussed hair, holding the sheet against her body, and that look in her eye, that smile on her face—it was the purest sentiment; even Wells couldn't find the words to fittingly describe how beautiful Myka was in this moment.  She got up from her seat and joined Myka on the bed.  Helena kissed her, a fiery kiss.  She slid her hand across Myka's knee, along her thigh and up her side.  HG took hold of the sheet and yanked it down.  Myka jumped.  Helena smiled as she grabbed Myka's freshly exposed breast.  She rolled her nipple between her fingers.  Myka slipped her tongue past Helena's lips.  She savored that wonderful tingle, running her tongue over Myka's.  Myka held HG's face in her hands.  She pulled Helena down onto the mattress.  HG wrapped her arms around Myka as the taller woman lounged her length over her.  She laid her head down on Helena's shoulder.  The soft fabric of her robe made an excellent pillow.  Myka rested her hand on the bare skin between Helena's breasts.  HG laid there, still and calm, content with Myka's body recumbent upon her.  Her breath tickled Helena's neck.  Myka moved her hand to touch the dark bruise her teeth had left.  "Does it hurt?"

 

"A little.  Only when you touch it."  Helena smirked.  Myka retracted her finger.  "Sorry.  I don't know what it's like.  I've never been bitten."

 

"Never apologize for your curiosity, Myka.  It's a glorious trait and even more wonderful when given to someone unafraid of indulging it."

 

Myka smiled.  She ran her finger over the mark again.  A silent laugh shook Helena's chest.  Myka studied her face.  She really was stunningly beautiful.  What is she doing with me?  The thought fleeted across her mind only briefly before she chased it away.  What did it matter why, or whether Myka felt she deserved her—she had her.  And that was all that mattered.  Myka ran a finger over Helena's lips.  HG kissed her fingertip.  Myka traced a small scar on Helena's cheekbone.  "What's this from?"

 

She smiled.  "It's rather embarrassing actually.  I fell off a bicycle."

 

"As a kid?"  Myka remembered more than a few scraped knees from when she had taught herself to ride without training wheels.

 

"No.  I was twenty-three."  Helena replied flatly.  Myka laughed.  HG opened her eyes and looked at her.  "Bicycles then were not the wonderfully balanced machines you have now.  I fell from two meters over the handlebars of a penny-farthing onto a cobblestone street.  One of the stones cut my cheek."

 

Myka leaned over and kissed the small blemish.  Her eyes shone as she looked into Helena's.  HG smiled at her and Myka returned her head to her robe-covered shoulder.  Her mind seized hold of Helena's statement and ran.  A hundred and twenty years ago she was five years younger than herself.  And now, she was only six years older.  Her body was.  Myka glanced down Helena's length, at her beautiful bare legs.  What a spectacular body it was.  But her mind was...a hundred and forty-four years old.  She had lived nearly two lifetimes.  Wells' intellect had been formidable before; what would a century of thinking glean?  Myka felt inadequate again.  Helena turned her head and kissed Myka's forehead.  The thought fled utterly with the touch of her soft lips.

 

"I should tell you," HG began, her voice thick with comfort.  "I believe our dear proprietor is aware of our little adventure."

 

"Adventure?"

 

Helena smiled and laughed gently.  "Yes, dear Myka, you are an adventure.  A fine adventure of the grandest quality."

 

Myka smiled and traced lines between the freckles on Helena's chest.  "Why do you think Leena knows?"

 

"Because when I went to steal my way across the hall into my room this morning, I found a small placard reading 'do not disturb' had been placed on both our doors.  And mine had been open when we," she paused.  "Retired for the evening."  Her fingers started to draw little circles on Myka's hip.  "I was rather pleased about it.  I did not fancy the idea of you having to wake up alone.  And what you might have thought."

 

Myka kissed the skin closest to her mouth.  They laid in silence.  Myka's hand fell still against Helena's chest.  She sighed against HG's neck.  Wells smiled, Myka was falling asleep.  She hugged Myka tightly and kissed her forehead again.  "Come on, darling.  Time to wake."

 

"Mmm."

 

"Come.  We'll get you some breakfast.  I suspect you're famished."  Myka's stomach growled loudly.  Helena eyed her.  "Uh huh.  Hurry in the shower."  Myka rolled grudgingly out of bed.  Helena watched as the sheet fell away and she stood naked.  She took pleasure in studying each muscle of Myka's toned form flex as she walked across the room into the bathroom.  An idea occurred to her.  A very good idea.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Pete raised his fist to knock on Myka's door.  She'd missed breakfast.  HG had as well, but her presence was not yet part of the routine and had gone unnoticed.  Or at least unmentioned.

 

"Pete."  Claudia stopped him.

 

"What?"

 

"Don't."

 

"Why not?"

 

Claudia pointed to the doorknob.  "It says 'do not disturb.'"

 

Pete looked down.  "When did Myka get all private?"

 

"She had a rough day yesterday, Pete.  Just leave her alone."

 

Pete checked each doorknob he saw.  "There's one on her room too.  What is going on with this place?"  Claudia turned and looked at HG's door.  A sign hung from her doorknob as well.  She smirked.  Pete went back downstairs.  Claudia looked at Myka's door.  "You're welcome."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Leena was in the dining room cleaning up from breakfast when Myka and HG came in.  She looked over her shoulder.  The two of them standing together produced such a brilliant rainbow of color and light, it washed out everything in Leena's vision.  "Good morning."

 

Myka smiled.  "Good morning."

 

"Sleep well?"

 

Myka looked sideways at Helena.  "Yes," she answered simply.  "Did we miss breakfast?"

 

"Yes.  I can fix something if you like."

 

"Oh, that's not necessary.  I can cobble something together."  HG headed off into the kitchen.

 

Myka lingered, wanting to say something to Leena, but not sure what.  Leena looked at her while she waited.  Myka was complete now.  She smiled; Myka deserved it.  She finally found her voice.  "Thank you."  She said quietly.  Leena nodded.  Myka left to join HG in the kitchen.

 

She stopped in the doorway.  HG was trying to get something from the top shelf, her body was stretched as long as she could, but the item was just out of reach.  Myka enjoyed the sight before coming to her rescue.  She came up behind HG and put her hand in the small of Helena's back, HG relaxed into her touch instantly.  She reached up to retrieve the teapot for her, Myka's extra two inches being just enough.  "Thank you, Myka."

 

Myka looked at her.  "You're welcome, Helena."

 

            Her name sounded lovely on Myka's lips.  Her gaze fell from Myka's eyes to her lips.  Her smiling lips.  HG leaned forward and kissed her.  Myka slowly set the teapot down on the counter.  Helena teasingly slid her tongue over Myka's lips.  She felt Myka's hand on her back pull her ever so slightly closer.

 

"Is this gonna happen every time I come into a room?"

 

Myka shot away from HG, not remembering she was in the corner and had nowhere to go.  She snapped back and bounced off the counter.  "Ow."

 

"Sorry.  Should I wear a little bell?  Make it easy to hear me coming?"

 

"No, Claudia."

 

"You should be alright dear, but that isn't a bad idea for Pete."  HG smirked.

 

"Which Pete?"  Claudia asked.

 

HG furrowed her brow.  Myka told her sheepishly, "I named my ferret Pete."  She was met with a stare awaiting explanation.  Myka flushed.  "Cute, but really annoying."

 

HG smiled.  "Quite fitting then."

 

"You guys missed breakfast."

 

"Yeah.  Helena was about to 'cobble something together.'"

 

"Cool.  I just came to get a soda."  She retrieved a bottle from the fridge.  "Then I'm off to the warehouse."  Claudia stopped as she was backing away.  Myka was glancing at HG.  She saw the look on Myka's face.  Even if Myka didn't know it yet, there was no 'maybe' about it.  Claudia ran over and hugged Myka.  "You so totally do, dude."  And she was off.

 

"You do what?"  HG asked her with curious eyes.

 

Myka became embarrassed, she couldn't say it.  "Nothing you need to worry about.  It's good.  I promise."

 

"Well, as long as it's good, I suppose a secret or two is permissible."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

HG's 'cobbled together' breakfast consisted of crepes with marmalade and fresh strawberries with cream served with an English breakfast tea blend sweetened to perfection with milk and sugar.  Myka had offered to help, but HG refused to let her.  She finally just sat down and watched, informing her of the location of items when asked.

 

"Helena...this is amazing."

 

She smiled.  "A good day begins with a good breakfast and I intend for this to be a very good day."  There was that twinkle in her eye that, try as she might to hide it, Myka was always able to see.  She hid her smirk behind her mug.

 

"You head to the warehouse, I'll clean up."

 

"Myka."

 

"You cooked.  I will clean up.  And the only way you'll let me is if you aren't here.  Go.  I'll be there in a minute."

 

 

 

HG walked into Artie's office.  Claudia sat at the computer.  She looked over her shoulder.  "Hey."

 

"Hello."  HG looked around.  She didn't see anyone else.  "Is Artie..."

 

"Just me, HG."  She crossed the room to stand by Claudia.  "Whoa.  You half ninja?"

 

"No."  HG looked at her oddly.

 

"Nevermind."  Claudia turned back to the computer.

 

"I'm sorry about earlier, in the kitchen."

 

Claudia smirked up at her.  "No sweat.  It's cool.  Better me than Pete or Artie.  And," she paused.  "You make her happy."

 

HG smiled down at Claudia.  "It's mutual, I assure you."  She leaned down.  "Would you be able to do something for me?"

 

Claudia swallowed.  "Uh..."

 

"Would you mind showing me how to look up an artifact?  I don't know how to use this contraption."  She indicated the computer.

 

"Oh.  It's really easy actually."  She pulled up the default window.  "You click here, and then you type whatever and you can search by creator, effect, time period, name, type of item."

 

"Can you look up my inventions?"

 

"Your..."

 

"There's nothing dangerous, no ulterior motive.  They're my things, I'd like to know where they're kept."

 

"Okay."  Claudia did a search for Wells.  HG noticed that she seemed to be typing a lot on something running in the background.  She followed the letters Claudia typed and surmised that she was going around something, avoiding calling attention to her search.  HG studied every keystroke and mouse click.  A results screen popped up with a series of photos on one side and text on the other.  Claudia pointed to the top of the window.  "That's the location. 114F."  Claudia scrolled down, they were all in the same place.  "Seems like somebody's got her own little section."

 

"Really?  Well that's good to know."  She stood up.  "Might I have a try?"

 

"Have at it."  Claudia stood up giving HG the chair.  She went over to tinker with a project.

 

Helena, satisfied that Claudia was not watching, proceeded to search for an artifact.  She dare not try to hide her search as Claudia had, but hoped that Artie—who surely would be watching her actions—would not check Claudia's logs.  Her search was successful.  She made a note of the location and returned the screen to the default.  "Thank you, Claudia.  You may have your computer again."  HG let Claudia return to her seat.  "How easy is it to be left alone in the shelves?  I'd like to spend the day in the warehouse with Myka."

 

"It can be very easy."  If HG was with Myka, she couldn't be doing anything wrong.  "Just tell me where you'll be and I'll make sure no one bothers you."

 

"We'll be spending most of the day around aisle 379Y."

 

"Gotcha.  I'll work my magic."

 

"Thank you."

 

"No prob."

 

Myka finally joined them.  "Hey, Claud."

 

"Hey."

 

"I'm going to show Helena around the warehouse today, if anyone asks."

 

Claudia nodded.  HG left the office to stand on the balcony, studying the shelves.  The door closed behind her.  Myka came close to Claudia.  "Can you do me a favor?"

 

"Sure."

 

Myka smiled and her eyes flicked to watch HG through the glass.  "Can you book us a flight to London?  And arrange for us to have full access to HG's house?"

 

"That's really more of an Artie thing."  Myka stared at her.  "Right.  Artie not really big on favors for HG.  When do you want to leave?"

 

"Tomorrow if you can."

 

Claudia laughed.  "If I can..."

 

Myka smiled at her.  "Thank you.  I appreciate it."

 

"You're welcome, dude."

 

Myka joined HG on the balcony.  "So I'm to learn the ins and outs of the new warehouse?"

 

"I'll be doing inventory, might as well show you how things work."

 

"I'm ever so eager to learn."

 

 

 

 

Myka showed HG how to work the electronic tags and properly catalog artifacts.  She was impressed at how quickly Helena picked it up.  It wasn't surprising, HG was the most brilliant mind she'd ever known.  Myka marveled at the woman whose beauty matched her intellect.  Her cool confidence and easy sex appeal.  This dashing rogue was the greatest puzzle the universe could muster.  She smiled to herself, Myka was up to the challenge.

 

HG pushed, ever so subtly, toward aisle 379Y.  They finally came to it.  Helena strode casually down the row, searching for the artifact; it would not be hard to miss.  She spotted it.  With a glance, she made sure Myka's attention was on her.  She walked in her quick, steady pace to a bed on the warehouse floor.  HG sat down delicately on the brightly colored silk sheets.  Myka slowed as she approached the bed.  She looked at the tag hanging from the corner post, but it was in Chinese.  "What is this?"

 

HG smiled at her.  "P'an chin-lien's bed."

 

"Who is that?"

 

"Tsk, Myka.  Don't you know your mythology?"

 

"I tended to stick to more Western cultures."  She defended.

 

"Pity.  You miss out on some wonderful things."  There was that twinkle again.

 

"Who was P'an chin-lien?"

 

"A woman."  She said simply.  "In her death she was deified.  She became a goddess."  She paused, her smile turned devilish and her voice dropped.  "Of courtesans."

 

Myka's eyes went wide.  She swallowed hard.  "So, what does the bed, um, do?"

 

HG answered with a deep purr from her throat.  "It amplifies tactile sensation."  She gave Myka just enough time to process that statement before grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the bed.  Helena rolled on top of Myka and kissed her.

 

Myka's head spun.  It was as if she'd never been touched before.  As if every kiss she'd ever had, even the ones from HG that seared her lips and set her insides on fire, had only been ghostly reflections in a dirty mirror and _this_ was a real kiss.  HG's body felt heavy against her; she felt the quickening beat of her lover's heart thunder against her chest, the subtle twitch of Helena's thighs against hers, the soft brush of HG's pelvis as she settled into her curves.  HG lowered her body onto Myka's, pressing as much of herself into Myka as she could.  She ran her tongue across Myka's lips before tasting her mouth.  Myka screamed at the feeling of HG's tongue sliding over hers.  Myka pushed at HG's shoulders.  "Helena," she choked out.  "Please."  Her voice was desperate and tears were filling her eyes.  Instantly HG's touch was gone.  The mattress shifted and Myka felt her lie down beside her.

 

HG kissed a tear from the corner of Myka's eye.  "I'm sorry."  She said tenderly.

 

Myka caught her breath while Helena softly brushed her cheek.  "That..." She started, but her voice came out hoarse and inaudible.  Myka cleared her throat.  "That was...too much, too fast."  Her voice was still rough.

 

"I'm sorry, Myka.  Forgive me for forgetting how strong the effect is the first time."

 

Myka rolled to face HG.  She draped her hand across HG's cheek and looked into her eyes.  "I could forgive you anything, Helena."

 

HG looked at Myka; there was nothing but affection in her soft eyes.  Could she really?  Helena closed her eyes and put her hand on Myka's.  She curled her fingers around Myka's and squeezed gently.  She pulled Myka's fingertips to her mouth and kissed them.  HG smiled at her with a deliciously wicked look in her eyes.  "Shall we try again, dear?"  She asked in a low voice.  Myka, staring at her lips, nodded.  "If it gets to be too much, tell me, please."  Myka nodded again and kissed her.  She tried to quantify the new depth of the sensation, to assign words to the way Helena's lips felt against her own, the way her tongue...there were no words.  Words did not exist in a conscious way that could define it.  Words like passion and desire...in the mind they were not hollow.  To dig deeper though, to reach the pure, guttural heart of the words, to reach the _soul_ of the words—that came close to what this feeling was.

 

HG pulled at Myka's shirt.  Myka sat up as the cotton was lifted over her head.  Her fingers undid the buttons of HG's shirt and she ripped it open, desperate for the feeling of flesh on flesh.  Helena laid down on top of Myka, kissing her deeply and pressing their bodies together.  Myka clumsily pulled HG's shirt away from her.  Helena lifted Myka as she sat up.  She popped the clasp of Myka's bra and freed it from her body.  HG put a hand on Myka's breast and rubbed it gently.  Myka's nipple stiffened in her palm.  She kissed Myka's neck and spoke softly in her ear.  "Does that feel good, Myka?"

 

"Yes."  She growled.  HG kissed her throat, feeling the vibration of Myka's moan on her lips.  She moved down, kissing inch by inch.  Her kisses felt like lightning strikes on Myka's skin.  HG laughed a low, villainous chuckle before taking Myka's nipple into her mouth.  "Oh, my God," Myka gasped.  Helena grinned.  Myka ran her shaking fingers through HG's hair, trying not to grab handfuls of it.  She loved Helena's hair; it was always beautiful, falling in cascades around her shoulders.  It felt like warm water in her hands now, smooth, silky, so soft it was barely felt.  HG kept her teeth to herself this time, but her tongue circling Myka's nipple was quickly driving her insane.  "Helena."  She whimpered.

 

HG stopped.  She looked up at Myka.  "Yes?"  Myka gripped the hair at the base of her scalp and pulled her up to taste her lips.  She pressed against HG, her body aching to be touched.  HG's hands slid down to undo Myka's pants.  She kissed behind Myka's ear as she pushed her hand inside.  Myka jerked her hips against HG's hand.  Helena's long, slender fingers slipped between Myka's thighs.  Myka wrapped her tongue around the pearl hanging from HG's ear and tugged her earlobe into her mouth.  Helena touched Myka's burning clit.  Myka moaned, yanked on HG's hair and sunk her teeth violently into her neck.  Helena's body was overwhelmed by sensation and she screamed Myka's name as she came.  Myka could feel her trembling.  Her grasp on Helena's hair became a gentle caress; she let go her teeth and kissed HG's cheek.  "Didn't expect that."  Myka smiled.  Helena let out a laugh amidst her panting.  Her hand was still firmly in Myka's crotch, though her fingers were still.  Myka traced a finger over her bite.  "That's going to leave a mark."

 

"Don't touch my neck."  HG barked.  Myka recoiled, hurt.  HG breathed hotly on Myka's shoulder.  When the trembling had stopped, she looked at Myka.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to be harsh, just the immediacy of the situation."

 

Myka brushed her lips against Helena's.  "It's okay."

 

"Now, I believe I was in the middle of something."  HG started rubbing her fingers against Myka.  Her body twitched and she let out a moan.  "Let's keep that mouth of yours occupied."  HG murmured before kissing her.

 

Myka bit Helena's lip.  HG looked down at her.  She had a positively fiendish sparkle in her eye as she giggled.  "Oh, you're going to pay for that."

 

Myka sucked in her lips at the prospect of that statement.  HG smiled and pushed two fingers deep inside Myka, mouthing a silent moan to match Myka's loud one.  She moved her thumb across Myka's clit as she thrust into her repeatedly.  Myka grabbed at HG's waist frantically, she _needed_ to feel her.  Helena let out a low, slow gasping moan as Myka's fingers glided over her clit.

 

Myka came, choking out Helena's name in a whisper as her breath failed.  Tears filled her eyes and she gripped the silk sheet.  HG removed Myka's hand from inside her pants and laid down, rolling Myka against her.  Myka clung to her body as a life raft.  HG hugged her close as she struggled to compose herself.  Helena ran her fingers up and down Myka's side, sending little bolts of electricity through her skin.  She wiped the tears from Myka's cheeks and smoothed her hair back away from her face.  Her chest felt like a hummingbird.

 

"That was...intense."  Myka finally spoke.

 

"I know, dear."  HG kissed her forehead lightly.

 

Myka stretched out a little, relaxing in Helena's arms.  "I probably should have asked this sooner, but what are the side effects of the bed?"

 

A smile played at the corners of HG's lips.  "Prolonged exposure over time can cause a numbing.  Eventually you can feel nothing unless between these sheets.  And I don't just mean physically.  You become a hollow shell."

 

Myka shuddered.  "How many times have you used it?"

 

"This is only my third time.  But it has been quite a while since the last."

 

Myka had something that had been rolling around in her head for a while, now seemed as good a time as any to ask.  "What was it like, living then?  Having to hide your identity, having to lie to everyone?  Doing such great work, but getting no recognition for it?"

 

"I think you know a great deal more about that than you realize.  I didn't expect fame.  I may not have gotten recognition, but my work did.  That's what mattered."  She sighed.  "It was a great deal slower.  And words had more power then."

 

"Do you miss it?"

 

HG smiled down at Myka in her arms.  "Now seems wholly an unfair time to ask that."  Myka laughed to hide her blush.  HG sighed.  "I miss certain parts, specific things.  The air of familiarity.  I was never one to shy away from adventure, but there are times I wish I could go home and rest for just a while."

 

"How do you get through that?"  It was a rhetorical question Myka hadn't meant to ask.  Though she was glad she had when she received an answer.

 

"I look at you, Myka.  You are my anchor in this world.  The thing to which I can cling.  You, Myka, make this world slow down.  You are the thing most precious to me.  I look at you and know that I am precisely where, and when, I am supposed to be."

 

"Oh."  Myka didn't know how to respond.

 

HG laughed silently.  "Let's get dressed and see about lunch.  Does Leena prepare anything or shall we fend for ourselves?"

 

"It depends."  Myka gave Helena one last kiss before getting off the bed.  She had intended for it to be a quick kiss.  But when Myka felt HG's lips against hers, she was compelled to roll on top of her and press her fluttering stomach against Helena's.  She slipped her hand inside Helena's bra.  Her chest quickened at the touch.  Myka pinched her hard nipple gently, knowing gentle was all that was needed.  HG moaned and arched her back.  Myka moved down and grabbed her nipple between her lips.  She ran her tongue around and over it.  Such noises issued from Helena that made Myka almost come.  She brushed her teeth against the supple skin.  HG grabbed her hair, but didn't pull.  "Myka, you need to stop."  Her voice shook slightly.  Myka teased her and gingerly closed her teeth.  HG's grip tightened.  "You need to stop."  Her voice was at once both firmer and more shaky.  Myka took her cue and kissed her nipple before kissing her mouth.  HG pressed Myka against her and took her mouth by force.  She kissed Myka until they were both out of breath.  "We need to go."

 

Myka bit her lip.  "Mm hmm."

 

They wrangled their clothing.  Myka came over and began buttoning HG's shirt for her.  She left the top two buttons undone as she liked to wear them.  HG smiled.  Myka leaned in and kissed her.  A blinding electricity shot through her body, stemming from her mouth.  She licked her lips.  "Are there any residual effects of the bed?"  She asked cautiously.

 

"Not that I'm aware.  The effect is terminated when contact is severed."

 

Myka took that in.  "Okay.  Let's get some food, I'm starving."

 

Helena smiled.  "As you would be."  Myka blushed.


	8. 8

Myka and Helena ascended the stairs of the bed and breakfast together.  That last kiss after using the bed still played on Myka's mind.  They reached the top of the stairs and HG turned to her room: the room in which she had spent no time.  Myka followed her to the doorway.  They had retired early, being worn out from the day's activities; the others were all still downstairs.  "Goodnight, Helena."  Myka put her hand on HG's cheek and kissed her.  "I have a surprise for you in the morning."  She smiled.

 

HG perked up.  "What is it?"

 

Myka's smile broadened.  "If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise.  You'll just have to wait til tomorrow."

 

"Oh, alright.  If I must."

 

"You must."  Myka kissed her again.  "Good night."

 

"Good night my Myka."

 

With a lingering touch Myka went to her room.  She enjoyed the thought of being someone's.  She picked up _The Time Machine_ from the table and climbed into bed with it.

 

HG sighed.  Her room did feel...empty.  It wasn't just a personal touch that was missing.  It was Myka.  She sighed again.  Myka wanted her space tonight, and that was okay.  HG stripped and climbed into her large empty bed.  It was strange, but comfortable.  She settled into it.

 

Myka read a few pages before she realized she had read one paragraph three times.  She placed one of HG's notes between the pages, smiling at the words on it.  In beautiful, flowing script was her message, 'See you soon, dear.'  Accepting her defeat, Myka put the book on the nightstand.  Next to the sketch HG had made.  This other woman was beginning to fill the space around her.  Myka looked around the room.  There was nothing that spoke of Claudia, nothing that rung of Pete.  Only a picture of her parents and everything else was solely her.  Except for these little pieces of Helena.

 

Myka got out of bed.  She slunk across the hall and rapped gently on HG's door.  She didn't wait for a response, opening the door almost immediately.  HG sat up slightly at the noise, but the door opened and she recognized the silhouette with familiar ease.  Myka closed the door behind her and wordlessly crept over and crawled in the bed with HG.  She did not expect Helena to be naked, but it didn't faze her.  Myka snuggled against her time traveler and held her close with an arm around her waist.  HG felt Myka's breath warm and sweet against her neck.  She smiled in the dark as she sunk into Myka.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Morning crept into the room as silently as Myka had the night before.  Helena woke and took stock of her body.  One of Myka's long legs was draped over her, and the woman's hand sat dangerously low on her stomach.  Her lips were against Helena's shoulder, her deep breaths casting slow ticklings over her neck.  Helena was warm and content and utterly refused to move.  She merely laid there in euphoric stillness, feeling Myka's breath come in shorter influxes until she roused.  Her lips kissed the crevice of Helena's neck before her mind was fully aware of the action.  "Morning, darling."

 

"Morning."  She stretched her back, arching against HG's body.  Helena's hip shifted and Myka's hand slid further south.  Her fingertips brushed curly hair; she didn't move her hand.

 

"You're going to spoil me, waking up with you every morning."  


"You deserve it."  Myka kissed the soft spot behind her ear.  HG rolled over.  She pulled up her knee between Myka's legs, rubbing their inner thighs together, smiling at the surge of heat from Myka's shorts.  She placed a hand on Myka's cheek and watched the pupils dilate in her soft green eyes.  A grin curled HG's lips as she ran her fingertips over the soft skin of Myka's stomach just above the waistband of her shorts.  "Who's getting spoiled?"  Myka smirked.

 

Helena kissed her sweetly and deeply.  Myka slowly adjusted to lie on top of HG.  Her hands found their way to Helena's sides and she held HG's body around her ribcage.  HG pulled her close with firm hands against Myka's back.  She slid her hands down, into Myka's shorts.  Flexing her fingers, she grabbed handfuls of Myka's bottom.  Myka's breath quickened in response.  Helena bent her knee and turned her leg, spreading Myka's legs.  She ran a teasing finger between Myka's cheeks causing her to jerk her hips down hard into HG's pelvis.  Helena laughed.  Myka tried to move her leg back, but it was firmly pinned under Helena's knee.  Always one to make the best of any situation, Myka pulled her other leg up under her.  Catching HG's knee, she pushed her leg out from beneath her, spreading Helena's legs pleasantly wide.  HG let out a tiny yelp of defeat.  Myka laughed as she kissed Helena's neck.  She ran her hand along HG's side, over her hip, down to her knee and up the inside of her thigh.  She squirmed beneath Myka, which just made Myka move her hand slower.  Millimeters away from her prize Myka stopped.  There was a banging in the hall.  She lie still, listening, leaving HG painfully frustrated.  It sounded as if someone was knocking on her door.  Pete called her name.  HG growled, she was beginning to despise Lattimer's timing.

 

"I think this one I have to own up to."  Myka kissed her frustrated partner before saying in a low voice.  "We'll resume this later."  She ran a finger up the last little bit of skin, making contact with Helena's clit, as she got out of bed.  HG gasped; Myka grinned.  She glanced back to make sure Helena was decently covered before opening the door.  "What do you want, Pete?"

 

He spun on his heels.  "Breakfast is ready.  Didn't want you to miss it again and get stuck with cold eggs or something."

 

"I ate very well yesterday, but thank you."  She was not altogether thankful for his gesture as she had had in mind a different breakfast entirely.  He wandered over to the doorway.  It occurred to him that Myka was still in her pajamas.  In HG's room.  He raised his eyebrow suggestively.  "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

 

"HG and I have a flight to catch, I wanted to make sure she was up on time."  Half a surprise was still a surprise.

 

Pete peaked around Myka.  HG sat in bed with the sheet wrapped tightly around her, held in place with a hand. She gave a slight wave.  Her countenance, had Pete noticed, was one of feigned civility and bore a smile as fake as it was broad.  It was not that she did not like him, the man was not without his charm.  It was simply that she had _far_ better things to do with her time at the moment.

 

"Are you naked?!"

 

Myka sighed and gave Pete a look that had he seen would have made him shut up.  But Pete was just as aware as Myka how stunning Helena was, so his attention was elsewhere.  "Well, what do you propose I sleep in?"  HG replied with easy dignity.

 

Pete's jaw fell slack.  He looked at Myka.  Her expression had softened, but he could still read it.  "Uh, right.  I'll let you—ladies get to it."  He smiled at his own accidental innuendo.

 

Myka rolled her eyes.  "We'll be down in a bit."

 

Pete grinned.  "Take your time."  He stepped back and turned to go downstairs.  He had miscalculated though and took the banister in the gut.  "Oof."

 

Myka stood tall and smiled playfully at him.  "Serves you right."

 

Helena looked at Myka.  She had on the most remarkably short shorts.  A matter of centimeters and they would be indecent.  Fashion, at least, had markedly improved.  She stared at Myka's legs.  They were magnificently long and gloriously beautiful.  There was a small tattoo on her right ankle.  It was writing, but Helena couldn't read it from her position.  She would wait until she could examine it more closely.

 

Myka closed the door and turned back to HG.  She took a step and stopped.  She put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one leg.  One beautifully long leg.  "Helena."

 

"Mmm?"  Her gaze lingered before raising to meet Myka's eyes.  "Yes?"  Myka looked shocked, but pleased.  She was found out, no way around it.

 

Myka stared at HG, Helena's expression was one of open innocence and justification.  Her smirk broadened into a smile.  She sat on the bed next to Helena.  Myka pulled her in for a kiss.  She yanked down the sheet and grabbed HG's breast, fondling her nipple in a reversal of the previous morning.  Helena let her hand rest on Myka's hip.  Suddenly, Myka broke away, and Helena opened her eyes.  Myka was standing in the middle of the room.  HG's eyes drifted to her legs again; there was a small tattoo on the outside of her ankle, a lemniscate.  Myka chuckled.  "Come on, Helena.  We _do_ have a plane to catch in a couple hours.  Best not to fly on an empty stomach."

 

HG smiled.  "Is that my surprise?"

 

"Part of it."

 

"Where are we going?"

 

Myka bit her lip and shook her head.  "Nope.  That part will stay a surprise."

 

"How will I know what to wear?"  HG tried.

 

Myka laughed.  "You mean, how will you decide between your button up shirt, your button up shirt or your button up shirt?  Or maybe between your skintight jeans or your skintight jeans?  You need to get more clothes."

 

HG pouted.  "What's wrong with my clothes?"

 

Myka sat on the bed again.  "Nothing at all is wrong with your clothes.  At all.  You just need _more_ clothes.

 

"Perhaps we can remedy that where we're going."

 

Myka smiled.  "Yes."  Her eyes drifted down to Helena's bare chest and she licked her lips.  HG propped her hand on her hip and cleared her throat.  Myka looked up.  Helena's eyebrows were raised.  Myka was busted.  "What?  You're the only one who's allowed to stare?"

 

HG smiled.  "Hardly, I assure you."

 

Myka smiled.  "Come on, we better head down to breakfast."  She got up and walked to the door.  Pausing, she looked over her shoulder to watch Helena get out of bed.  She smiled to herself.  HG tossed her hair over her shoulder and stretched her back, well aware of Myka's attention.  She stepped carefully across the room to the bathroom.  Without turning around she spoke over her shoulder in a teasing tone.  "See you in a bit, Myka."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka joined the others downstairs.  HG had not yet made her way downstairs.  Pete had said they'd be down shortly, so Leena had tried to hold breakfast.  But Pete and Artie had won out.  They were half done, but everything was still warm.  "Morning everybody."

 

"Morning."  Claudia responded, Leena nodded, Artie smiled, and Pete mumbled a muffled sound somewhat resembling 'morning' through a mouthful of toast and jam.

 

Myka sat and filled her plate.  Breakfast was always better when you didn't have to make it.  "Thank you, Leena.  It looks delicious."

 

"My pleasure."  She smiled and handed Myka a cup of coffee.  Her eyes went big with excitement and Leena laughed.  Myka was aware of the empty plate beside her.  With everyone present taken care of, Leena took her seat at the table.  From her spot at the table, Claudia could see HG come around the corner before anyone else.  She looked at Myka and watched her face light up as HG came into the room.  Claudia grinned at Myka's expression.  She didn't really trust HG, but she trusted Myka.  And anyone who could make her that happy by simply being in the same room couldn't be all bad.

 

"Morning all."  HG smiled as she took the empty chair next to Myka.

 

"Morning."  Claudia was trying not to laugh.  Leena nodded her head and replied with a soft, "Morning."  Pete, mouth full of eggs, shoved the food to one side—rather like a chipmunk—and answered, “Morning."  Artie didn't even look up.

 

HG looked at him, hopeful for something, acknowledgment at least.  Her smile faded as she watched him ignore her.  Myka rubbed her thigh under the table.  Her smile returned and she squeezed Myka's hand.  "Lovely spread you've prepared, Leena.  Quite impressive."

 

Leena smiled.  "Thank you."

 

Pete swallowed.  "Leena's an awesome cook.  She makes the best croissants."

 

"Pete."  Claudia stopped him.  "Let her get settled in before you show her how many you can fit in your mouth."  Pete frowned.

 

"Well," curious and spying an opportunity to mend bridges, HG asked.  "How many _can_ you fit in your mouth?"

 

Pete grinned.  "Seven."

 

HG's eyebrows shot up.  "That I _will_ have to see some day."  She crinkled her nose at him.  Myka bit her lip.  "But not today."

 

A loud clank froze everyone as Artie dropped his fork on his plate.  "Suddenly, I've lost my appetite."  He grunted angrily and pushed away from the table, stomping off.

 

The happy mood had been thoroughly squashed.  But at least he was gone now.

 

"Well, that was totally uncalled for."  Claudia turned back to the table.

 

"Asshole."

 

"Myka!"  The voice was Helena's.  Not the one she'd expected, but Claudia and Pete just stared at her with open mouths.

 

"He has no reason to act like that.  He's being rude and childish.  He can't treat you like that, Helena."

 

HG squeezed her hand under the table again.  "Myka."  She said gently.  "While his actions might be immature and inappropriate, he has every right to be upset.  The truth is, I've," her eyes fell.  "Done...things.  Please, Myka, don't be angry with him for hating me."  She looked Myka square in the eyes, pleading.  Her hands cupped Myka's.

 

Myka became abruptly aware of the others at the table.  Particularly Pete.  They were all watching her; her ears turned red.  She squeezed Helena's hand tightly.  The corners of HG's mouth twitched up slightly.  Myka's ire fell away.  "Alright."  She said softly, leaving the 'for you, Helena' unspoken, but understood.

 

HG tried to release Myka's hand, but Myka held tight.  If Pete saw, Pete saw.  She found it very hard to care right now, with her fingers entwined with HG's and her hand resting against Helena's thigh.

 

Leena smiled to herself, watching Myka's aura.  She could pick the exact second that HG's hand touched Myka's.  If they could all see what she could, it would not be a secret and Artie would be struck dumb.  That was something she would have to work on, because from her point of view, HG was not going anywhere.

 

Helena squeezed Myka's hand.  The corners of her wonderful lips turned upwards and her ears turned a hint of pink.  Helena fixed her eyes on Myka's pulse point.  Her body wanted nothing more than to affix her lips to that very spot.  But she knew better, all in good time.  _You waited a hundred years for a woman like Myka, a few trifling minutes over breakfast is nothing at all._

 

Claudia watched HG, seeing where she was staring.  Claudia squealed and grinned at HG.  Everyone looked at her.  She turned a sheepish smirk at the group.  "This is awesome tea, Leena, what is it?  Is it new?"

 

Leena smiled coyly.  "It's the same tea you had yesterday."

 

"Oh.  Well, it's awesome."  She took a sip.  "Awesome tea."

 

Helena smiled, taking up the game.  "It isn't bad.  For an American."  She laughed.

 

Leena smirked.

 

"Excuse me, but _who_ kicked _whose_ butt in the Revolutionary War?"

 

"Oh, that scuffle?  Who had to call in the bloody French?"

 

"We could've kicked your butts without them."

 

"Please.  A bunch of rag tag farmers who barely knew how to shoot and whose uniforms didn't even match?"

 

"The uniform doesn't make the soldier, it's what he's fighting for."

 

HG nodded.  "Very perceptive, Pete."  Pete puffed up his chest and grinned.

 

"He _was_ a Marine, sw—"  Myka's eyes went wide as she stopped herself from saying the word 'sweetie.'  She coughed to cover it and took a sip of tea.  Claudia beamed at her.

 

Helena smiled.  "Are you okay, darling?"

 

            She would say that, wouldn't she?  Myka cleared her throat.  "Yes.  I'm fine.  Just a stray piece of toast or something."  She shot a glance at Helena, you'll pay for that _darling_ later.  Helena smiled smugly.  Myka looked at her watch.  "We should go, we need to be at the in airport in a bit."  She let go of HG's hand.  "Come on, Helena."  Myka got up.

 

"Thank you for a delicious breakfast, Leena, and the," she cleared her throat.  "'Awesome tea.' Lattimer," HG narrowed her eyes playfully.  "We will resume this debate later."

 

Myka waited in the doorway.  She smiled at the scene.  Helena sat at the table with them; no ill feelings, no judgements lobbied, no remembrance of misdeeds hanging over her head like the sword of Damocles.  No.  She sat in happy conversation and playful debate with the people Myka cared for most.  She fit.  She fit in Myka's life, and not just the secret parts.  Helena finally rose from the table, bidding adieu to her tablemates with a graceful bow.  Helena didn't just fit into Myka's life, her life fit into Helena's.  HG joined her in the hall.  They turned the corner, out of view of the others.  Myka grabbed Helena's hand, stopping her, and gave her a gentle kiss.

 

"What was that for?"

 

Myka looked at her with bright, warm eyes and a brilliant smile.  "No reason."

 

Helena smiled back.  "That is the very best of reasons."  She held Myka's hand as they walked upstairs.  "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Is it in the country?"

 

"No."

 

"I will need a passport."

 

"I made sure you'd have one."  Something occurred to Myka.  "How did you get to Russia with no identification?"

 

HG grinned wickedly.  "We all have our secrets."

 

Myka could not argue any further point, she had been bested.  With a sigh, she conceded.  Helena grinned happily.  They arrived in HG's room.  Myka looked around and smiled to herself, soon it wouldn't seem so empty.

 

"Will I need a jacket?"  Myka nodded.  Helena pulled out a heavy brown coat.

 

"No.  The other one."

 

Helena returned the brown coat and retrieved a thinner black one.  "This would be better suited to the weather?"  Still trying to discover their destination.

 

Myka smiled.  "I like it better."

 

"Ah.  Well then, this one it is."  Helena slipped the long black jacket on.  It fell around her body, hugging her form.

 

Myka smiled and walked over.  She wrapped her arms around Helena's small waist, feeling the silk lining of the jacket against her bare skin.  "Definitely this one."  Myka kissed her.  She loved those soft, pouting lips, always so warm and comforting.  Myka took Helena's bottom lip between hers and ran her tongue along the sensitive flesh.  Helena sighed against Myka's mouth.  "Mmm..."  Myka released Helena's delicious lip.  "We don't have time for this."

 

Helena grabbed Myka's bottom lip between her teeth.  "There is always time for this."  She kissed Myka only briefly before tracing her tongue down Myka's swan-like neck.

 

"Ah..."  Myka exhaled slowly.  "Helena...we," she sighed again.  "We...really...don't...mmm…have time for this."

 

Helena nipped at Myka's neck, kissing that pulse point she had so desired to taste.  "And why not, darling?"

 

Why did they not have time for this?  Myka pushed the sensation of Helena's voluptuous lips on her earlobe from her mind enough to remember.  "We have a plane to catch."  Her voice was unexpectedly hoarse with arousal.

 

"Mmm, true."  Helena ran her tongue along the edge of Myka's ear.  "I'd hate to miss out on my surprise.  Where are we going again, Myka?"

 

"L—"  She almost answered.  Oh, HG was good.  Myka cleared her throat.  "I'm not gonna tell you."

 

Helena smiled as she whispered into Myka's ear.  "I almost had you."

 

Myka bit Helena's neck gently.  Helena sucked in a breath and Myka felt her collapse against her just a little bit.  She kissed the bruises she'd already left on the gorgeous skin and laughed.  "I know how to get you too."

 

Helena leaned against Myka.  "That you do."

 

Myka kissed her cheek.  "Come on, we do have to go.  I've got your passport and ID in my room."  She pulled back and moved toward the door.

 

"And why do you have them?"

 

Myka smiled.  "We all have our secrets."

 

Helena followed Myka across the hall.  "You already have a secret, you don't get to have a second one."

 

Myka spun on her heel, Helena nearly crashed into her.  Myka kissed her.  "I get as many secrets as I like."  She handed Helena a large manila envelope labeled 'Wells.'  "Mrs. Frederic gave them to me."

 

Helena opened the envelope and pulled out its contents.  "Why would she give them to you?"  Myka smiled sheepishly.  Helena raised her eyebrows.  "Really?  Interesting."

 

"That and I asked for them specifically."

 

"So it's just the boys we're keeping this from?"

 

There had been a hint of something in her voice.  Myka put her hand under Helena's chin and lifted her gaze until she was looking Myka square in the eyes.  "I am not ashamed or embarrassed by you, by what we have.  In any way.  I just..."  She struggled to find the right words.

 

"You need to introduce it slowly so as to cause as little turmoil as possible.  I understand, Myka.  I didn't mean to imply anything."

 

Myka smiled at her.  Helena fiddled with the items in her hands.  Myka glanced down, peaking at the red leather bound passport.  Helena Grace.  Myka looked up at HG as she read over the document.  She didn't think there had ever been a more fitting name for someone.  Light and grace, that was her Helena.  "Everything acceptable?"

 

Helena looked at the passport and the license.  "These pictures are atrocious.  You people have had over a hundred years and you still can't manage to get a proper camera sorted?"

 

Myka laughed.  "It's something to do with ID cards.  It is impossible to have a good photo on one."

 

"Show me yours."

 

"Will that make you feel better?"

 

Helena raised her chin.  "Yes."  Myka pulled her license from her wallet and handed it over reluctantly.  HG looked at the picture on Myka's ID and grinned.  Myka crinkled her nose and snatched her license back.  Helena chuckled.  "I feel a great deal better now."

 

Myka stuck her tongue out at her.  Helena laughed harder.  She patted Myka's cheek, "Now, now dear."

 

Myka returned her ID to her wallet.  "We have to go."  She picked her brown leather jacket off the back of her desk chair and slipped it over her slender form.

 

She had a simple grace to her movements and Helena wondered if she had ever been aware of it.  Myka seemed to have a rather skewed vision of herself.  That must be rectified.  Helena stepped forward, and took Myka's face in her hands, kissing her deeply and passionately—pouring all her desire into that simple touch.

 

Helena leaned back, out of breath.  Myka stood still, one hand on the chair; she licked her lips.  "What was that for?"

 

Helena smiled.  "Because you are beautiful."  Myka blushed.  HG's smile broadened.  She brushed a curl behind Myka's ear with a delicate finger.  "Come, you have a surprise for me to discover."


	9. 9

Myka and Helena took their seats on the plane and Myka pulled out her cell phone.  "You should probably turn your phone off."

 

"I don't have it."

 

"Why not?"

 

Helena looked at her.  "Why would I need it? You're the only one I'd call, Myka."

 

"Oh." Myka watched Helena.  She had gotten the seat by the window and seemed to be uncomfortable; she fidgeted and readjusted her body several times.  Not even Myka, with her legs that never ended, was that uncomfortable on a plane.  "Helena, are you okay? Do you want to switch seats?"

 

Helena looked at Myka, "Could we? Please?"

 

"Of course."  Helena never said please, not like that.  Myka stood up, blocking the aisle, as Helena scooted over.  A woman came up the aisle in a hurry and gave an angry huff at Myka in her way.  Myka shot her a glance that made the woman's eyes go wide.  If the pilot himself had to wait, Helena could have all the time she needed to get comfortable.  Myka kept her gaze on the line of people starting to form in the aisle until she felt a gentle tug on her jacket.  Helena looked up at her with an appreciative, though slightly sheepish, expression.  Myka stepped over HG.  Helena raised her eyebrow and smiled ever so slightly at Myka's ass directly at eye level.  She'd have to let Myka know how much she enjoyed it later.  Much later.  When they were in London and _not_ in this bloody aircraft.  This tiny, cramped aircraft.  This infernal machine—

 

"Helena."  She looked at Myka.  "Is that better?"

 

HG let out a sigh.  "A little."  She squirmed again, less than before, but it was obvious.

 

"Helena."  Myka's voice was softer, concerned.  "Do you not like planes?"

 

"We were not meant to be off the bloody ground!"  She blurted out.  Several people around them turned and stared.  Myka paid them no mind.

 

"Helena, you've flown before.  You flew to London and back.  You flew to Russia."

 

"For you.  I flew to Russia for you, Myka."  Myka blushed.  "I didn't know what it was like when I went to London.  And I had to get back to the States."

 

"Why didn't you say something?"

 

Helena looked at Myka apologetically.  "I didn't want to ruin your surprise.  You were so excited."  She lowered her voice slightly.  "And so cute."

 

Myka smiled at the last comment, then furrowed her brow.  "You should have told me."

 

"I'll tell you next time, okay?  Promise."

 

The plane started to taxi down the runway.  Helena stiffened all over and gripped the armrests.  Myka put her hand on Helena's.  HG instantly wrapped her fingers around Myka's.  She relaxed a little.  Then the nose pulled up and the wheels left the ground.  HG's knuckles on the armrest turned white, she grasped Myka's hand tighter.  Her eyes were closed and she muttered something under her breath over and over.  Myka raised HG's hand to her lips and kissed it.  "You're not alone this time, Helena."  She put the armrest up and pulled Helena to her, wrapping her arm around the poor woman.  Helena released the other armrest and tucked her hand firmly around Myka's thigh.  Myka kissed the top of Helena's head resting on her shoulder.  "I'm here for you now."

 

"Thank you," she whispered.  It wasn't long before her breathing slowed and she fell asleep, safe in Myka's arms.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They left the terminal and stepped into the London streets.  Helena took a deep breath and exhaled happily.  No matter how settled she would be with Myka, this was home.  London.  A hundred years of progress and growth couldn't bury the soul of the city.  It was in her blood, this air, and it always would be.  "Alright dear Myka, the game is up.  Where are we going?"

 

Myka grinned at her and flagged down a cab.  They climbed in the back and a polite young man turned in the driver's seat.  "Where to?"   He smiled when he saw the two women.

 

Myka glanced at Helena out of the corner of her eye.  "H.G. Wells' house."  Helena smiled smugly and Myka beamed.

 

"Sure thing, love.  Get you there in a jiff."  He pulled away from the curb.  "Got a bit of a thing for the writer?"

 

Helena bit her lip and Myka grabbed her hand.  She eyed HG and answered with a bit of a chuckle.  "You could say that?"

 

"How 'bout you, pet?"  He looked at Helena through the mirror.

 

She grinned that vulpine smile and replied coolly.  "There is more of a kinship than you will ever know."

 

"Oy, a native!  Welcome 'ome, dear."

 

Myka giggled.  Helena smiled at the driver.  "Thank you.  It is good to be home.  Despite making my life elsewhere, this lovely city will always be my home.  No matter how much it changes."

 

"I 'ear ya.  Born and bred right 'ere in London.  Don't matter where I go, I always end up back 'ere."

 

Helena let go of Myka's hand and touched her knee, watching Myka's face.  Myka's eyes went wide as Helena's hand slid slowly up her leg.  Her fingers danced over the sensitive skin of Myka's inner thigh.  Helena knew Myka would never give away what was being done, so she pushed further and further, trying to see how far she could go.  Unbeknownst to Myka's conscious mind, she was inching her legs apart.  Their eyes were locked on each other; as Helena's fingers touched home, Myka's pupils dilated and she pushed ever so slightly against her hand.  "Helena."  She whispered.  Helena pulled her hand away and replaced it around Myka's fingers on the seat between them.  The woman was a devil, Myka thought.  Though, if that was her punishment for keeping secrets, she might be inclined to do it more often.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"'Ere we are, loves.  One domicile of the great H.G. Wells."  The cabbie looked at the building.  "Looks closed.  You sure you want to stop 'ere?"

 

"Positive."  Myka paid the fare and tugged Helena out of the cab.  The car pulled off, leaving the women alone.

 

"It does look closed, Myka."

 

"Like that stopped you before."  Helena smirked at her.  "Come on, there's still one more piece of this surprise left to show you."  Myka walked up to the front door.  Helena eyed the lock.  Myka knocked on the door with an exaggerated motion, giving Helena a smart ass look.  She gained a pinch on the bottom as a retort.

 

A woman answered the door.  "I'm sorry ma'am, we're closed today."

 

"I know.  I'm the one who requested it."  Myka said.  Helena's eyebrows shot up.

 

"Oh, come in.  And this is...?"

 

"My...partner, Helena."

 

"The trunks you asked for are in the study.  Do you have any questions?"

 

Helena started to ask something, but Myka cut her off.  "No.  Thank you."

 

"I only ask that you lock up when you leave."

 

"Not a problem, ma'am."

 

The curator lingered in the doorway, curious.  Myka wasn't about to volunteer anything and Helena had nothing to volunteer, so they all simply waited.  The woman finally gave up and left.

 

"Alright Myka, what's the play here?"

 

Myka grinned at her, finally able to reveal her surprise.  "We are here—HG Wells—in your house for you to collect whatever you want."

 

"What?"

 

"This house, it's full of your things.  You can take whatever you want.  Bring whatever you want back to the warehouse.  To make it more your home."

 

"Myka."  Helena smiled warmly at her.  "You did that for me?"  She nodded.  "Myka."  Helena spoke in almost a whisper as she brushed her lips against Myka's.

 

"I didn't do it all by myself.  Claudia helped a lot."

 

"Would you like me to thank her in the same fashion when we get home?"

 

Myka smiled.  "No.  But she might not mind.  I think she has a little crush on you."

 

"Really?"

 

Myka nodded.  "Pete too."  Her voice dropped as her eyes drifted around the hall.  "Obviously."

 

"Aren't you lucky then?  I only want you."

 

Myka smiled at her.  Her dark eyes shone, her full lips curled in a gentle smile at the corners.  For her.  This _beautiful_ and _amazing_ woman only wanted her.  Helena would never know what that meant to her.  Myka wrapped her arms around her author and held her tight.  Sometimes words were overrated.  Helena put her arms around Myka and smoothed her hair—that wild tangle of curls she loved so much.

 

"We better get going, I doubt we've much time."

 

Myka leaned back.  "We've got all the time in the world, I asked for it to be closed all day."  She brushed a lock of Helena's gorgeous hair behind her ear.  "And for us to be left alone."

 

Helena smiled and her eyes sparkled.  "Down to business then, shall we?"  Myka crinkled her forehead ever so slightly.  "More time for fun later."  Helena winked at her.  She broke from Myka and wandered into the study.

 

There were two large trunks in the middle of the room.  Both were already addressed to the warehouse: HGW.  It would be plenty of space for anything she would want to bring.  Myka came into the room behind her.  Helena surveyed the room, mentally categorizing each item.  Her gaze fell on her companion.

 

Myka looked around the room, chewing on her bottom lip, arms folded across her chest.  She eyed the hidden panel and glanced at the ceiling.  She did not like this room—she had bad memories from this room.

 

Helena looked at her.  Myka's expression broke her heart.  She stood close in front of Myka, whose eyes were still on the ceiling.  They darted from the panel, to the ceiling, to the secret nook, avoiding HG's eyes.  "Myka."  She said it so gently, so softly that it instantly drew Myka's eyes to her.  She put a hand on Myka's cheek slowly and lightly, afraid she might pull away.  "I'm sorry, Myka."  Her voice was sadly sweet, the guilt and contrition audible in her quiet tone.  "If I'd known..."

 

"It doesn't matter.  It's done now.  You did what you did.  It doesn't matter."  She fought to keep her voice unbroken and her eyes from tearing.

 

But Helena could see the pain in her eyes nevertheless.  "It does matter, Myka.  It matters because I hurt you.  And for that, my dear sweet Myka, I am _sorry_."  She watched Myka's reaction carefully.  "Can you forgive me?"

 

Myka actually had to think about it for a minute.  Helena had tricked her to save her own ass.  That hurt.  But she looked at her now, honestly pleading for absolution.  There was a desperation in her eyes that Myka had never seen before from Helena.  She needed Myka's forgiveness.  "Yes."  Myka told her softly.  Helena smiled and she leaned forward ever so slightly, her lips twitched.  She wanted to kiss Myka, but she was afraid.  Myka smiled and kissed her; Helena made no advance.  Myka uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Helena.  Breaking the kiss, she held HG close against her, resting her chin on Helena's shoulder.

 

Forgiven, not forgotten, Helena thought.  She sighed against Myka's shoulder and Myka held her tighter.  Helena sank into Myka—maybe it didn't matter.

 

As Helena nuzzled against her neck a thought crossed Myka's mind.  You love her.  Myka took a deep breath and looked around the room.  This was no longer the room where HG had tricked and betrayed her.  Now it was the room where she'd realized she was in love with Helena Grace Wells.  She closed her eyes and focused on the woman in her arms, the woman she loved.  Helena's breath tickled her neck.  As if preternaturally aware of Myka's focus of attention, she kissed Myka's neck softly.  Myka smiled.  "Come on.  Let's get your stuff packed up."  Myka released her and started to walk away.  Helena grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  She took Myka's face in her hands and kissed her passionately.  Myka's knees threatened to give out on her.

 

"Thank you."  Helena finally said.

 

"For—"  Her voice was weak.  Myka cleared her throat and tried again.  "For what?"

 

"For everything.  For this, for forgiving me, for trusting me, for letting me care for you.  But mostly, for caring for me."

 

Myka touched her hand to HG's cheek.  "Helena..."  She tried to find the right words, what to say.  "Thank _you_."  She pressed her lips against Helena's tenderly.  Myka smiled warmly at her.  "Come on."  Myka took her hand and led Helena upstairs.

 

Helena followed Myka into the master bedroom.  Myka let go of her hand and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.  "Was this your room?"

 

"Yes," was the cool response she got.

 

"Is everything how you left it?"

 

Helena looked around.  "For the most part."  She sauntered slowly toward Myka on her perch.

 

"Is this your bed?"

 

Helena came closer, but still out of Myka's long reach.  "Yes."

 

Myka ran her hand over the comforter.  "You slept here..."

 

Helena came over to stand next to the bed, her leg against Myka's.  "I did more than sleep."  Her voice was thick.  "This bed could tell such tales."

 

Myka looked up at her with fire in her eyes.  In one smooth motion she pulled Helena onto the bed and rolled on top of her.  "Let's make another."  Myka kissed Helena fiercely.  She pulled her jacket off and tossed it behind her and wrapped her hands around Helena's sides.  Myka pulled Helena against her as she claimed HG's mouth.  Myka's fingers undid the buttons of Helena's shirt as she released her lips.  Helena sighed little sounds of pleasure as Myka planted scorching kisses along her neck.  She gasped and let out a full moan when Myka pinched the soft white flesh between her teeth.  She pulled Helena's shirt free of her jeans and was rewarded with a surprise herself; HG had discovered the blessing that was the front-clasp bra.  Myka undid the catch with a flick of her wrist.  Helena sighed as Myka cupped her breast.  She caressed it, twirling and teasing her nipple between her fingers.  Myka ran her tongue in small circles along Helena's neck and collarbone.  The muttered utterances stumbling out of Helena's throat traversed the air and found their way to Myka's crotch.  There was a specific kind of gratification gleaned from causing such pleasure in another.  Myka ran her tongue down Helena's chest and HG arched her back to meet Myka's lips.  Myka kissed her nipple before wrapping her lips around it.  Helena let out a soft moan in response.  Myka flicked her tongue over it and Helena twitched.  She lapped and sucked, teasing Helena and soaking up every pleasurous gasp and moan, every clench of Helena's hands on her back.  Myka traced circles around her nipple with her tongue.  She looked up at Helena; her eyes were closed, her mouth open, her head back. Her neck was exposed and glistening.  Myka smiled up at her wickedly before clamping her teeth down on the sensitive flesh.

 

"Myka."  Helena gasped and yanked on her curls.  Myka's head jerked back, but she didn't let go.  She laughed and let Helena's nipple slip slowly from her teeth.  Myka kissed her way back up Helena's chest and neck as she popped the buttons on Helena's jeans.  As she nibbled on her ear, Myka slid her hand inside Helena's pants.  She ran her fingers over unexpectedly smooth skin.  "Oh," Helena moaned.  "That _does_ feel better."

 

"Helena."  Myka exclaimed, surprised by the revelation.  She explored the feeling of the warm silky skin.  And the sounds such explorations solicited from her lover.  "That's why you took so long this morning?"

 

"I told you I would remember."

 

Myka kissed the soft spot behind Helena's ear, her secret spot; Helena breathed a heavy sighing moan into Myka's ear.  "I'm glad you did."  Myka whispered.  She danced her fingertips over the shaven skin.

 

"Oh God."

 

Myka slipped her fingers into Helena's wetness; she bucked against Myka's hand; Myka grinned and nipped at her lips.  Helena's hips rocked in a rhythm matching Myka's fingers as they moved over her clit.  She could stand Myka's assault on her lips no longer and kissed her deeply, holding her in place with a hand on the back of her neck.  Myka could feel her building.  _Oh no you don't, I'm not done with you yet._   Myka pulled her mouth from Helena's as she entered her to hear her moan, hot breath caressing her lips.

 

Myka rode her until she felt Helena building again.  She pulled out and HG sighed in frustration.  "Patience."  Myka whispered before running her tongue over Helena's lips.  She kissed her deeply as she pulled HG's pants down.  Helena kicked her boots off and Myka dropped her jeans and panties in a pile at the foot of the bed.  She traced her fingers over Helena's butt.  "I love your ass."  She kissed Helena's neck; HG lifted her chin, giving herself to Myka.

 

Helena grabbed Myka's ass with both hands, pulling her down against herself.  "Likewise, I assure you."

 

Myka laughed as she kissed Helena's collarbone.  She traced a path down Helena's chest with her lips and the tip of her tongue.  She kissed down the center of Helena's stomach.  "I love your abs."  Myka ran her tongue over the skin and watched all the muscles flutter.  She giggled an evil laugh and nibbled at the skin below Helena's navel.

 

"Mmm, Myka."  Her stomach leapt as her breathing increased.  Myka traversed the line of Helena's hip with her teeth.  The most delicious noises erupted from Helena in response.  Her hands were on Myka's shoulders; the lower Myka went, the harder she gripped.  Myka followed the curve of Helena's pelvis inward.  Helena whimpered at Myka's breath tickling her freshly liberated skin.  She pressed her lips against Helena in a gentle kiss and slid her tongue between her soft folds.  "Myka," Helena sighed, more gasp than speech.  Her nails dug into Myka's shoulders and arched toward her as Myka's tongue touched her clit for the first time.

 

Myka drew slow circles around her clit.  Helena's hips rose and fell in a regular rhythm.  Myka ran her fingertips over Helena's body, leaving goosebumps in her wake.  She licked at Helena harder, faster.  HG worked her hands up to bury her fingers in Myka's curls.  "Oh God, Myka.  You feel so good."  Each breath came as a gasp.  "Mmm...God.  Myka..."  She sighed.  Myka switched to broad strokes and was rewarded with an intense moan from Helena.  She murmured a noise that was probably supposed to be 'Myka,' but it came out an unintelligible deep sigh.  Helena swallowed hard.  "God..."  Her breaths became shallow, her moans louder, longer and more frequent.  Her hips began to shake.  Myka relished the growing tremble in Helena's thighs.  "Oh God...Myka!"  Her hips thrashed upward, she gripped at the sheet with one hand, Myka's curls with the other.  Myka drank her in as she came, tasting each spasm until Helena collapsed on the bed, spent.

 

Myka rested her cheek against Helena's thigh.  She smiled up at her as the woman caught her breath.  Helena tugged gently on Myka's hair and choked out her name.  Myka rose up; Helena pulled her into a deep kiss.  She licked at Myka's lips, tasting herself, before welcoming Myka's tongue.

 

Helena pulled Myka's head back.  "My God, Myka."  Myka giggled and beamed at Helena.  Myka leaned on her elbow next to HG and draped her arm around Helena's body, drawing small circles across her ribs.  "That was a first for you?"  Helena asked incredulously.

 

"Everything with you is new, Helena."

 

"That was _impressive_.  You have a natural talent ill-spent until now."  Myka turned bright red and lowered her eyes.  "Don't be ashamed."  Helena touched Myka's cheek; Myka looked at her.  "I'm inexorably delighted and grateful to share this experience with you."  She smiled at Myka.  "I'm proud to be your first."

 

Myka stared at Helena's lips.  "Sometimes I just feel...  You've been with so many women.  Sometimes I feel like I'm a disappointment because I don't know what I'm doing."

 

"Myka.  Have I ever led you to believe I was anything less than perfectly contented with you?"  She brushed Myka's curls behind her ear, caressing her cheek.  "Myka, look at me."  She brought her green eyes up to meet Helena's.  "No one has made me feel like that in a long time.  Even before..."  Her voice trailed off, remembering how uncomfortable it made Myka to bring up her time in bronze.  "You could _never_ be a disappointment to me.  Don't you even entertain such thoughts."  Myka smiled nervously and Helena gently pulled her into a kiss.  If Myka could only know just how enchanted Helena really was with her.

 

They kissed for a long time, Helena making no attempt at advancements, just savoring Myka.  Myka ran her hand slowly up Helena's body to cup the back of HG's neck.  Her fingers danced in the warmth of Helena's hair, playing idly with the soft tendrils at the nape of her neck.  Myka rolled onto her back, pulling Helena on top of her, her jacket draping over them like a blanket.  Myka ran her hand up the soft skin of Helena's thigh, tracing her fingers over the curve of Helena's butt before gripping it and pulling Helena's hips down to her.  Helena brushed against Myka's jeans.  The message was clear.

 

Helena sat up, Myka's hand around her neck fell gracefully along HG's body until it came to rest on Helena's hip.  HG rolled her shoulders and her coat, shirt and bra all slid smoothly down her arms.  She dropped them off the side of the bed and sat staring down at Myka.  Myka looked up at the gorgeous woman whose body she held in her hands.  She tugged on Helena's hips, jerking her forward.  She took the hint and came down to meet Myka's lips.  Myka traced her fingertips up Helena's naked body as HG's hands slipped under her shirt; Myka's stomach fluttered.  Helena chuckled.  Myka sat up and pulled her shirt over her head while Helena's nimble fingers undid her bra.  As Myka laid back down Helena's lips moved down her neck and across her chest in a fluid motion.  Her mouth found purchase around a welcoming nipple.  Myka sighed and smiled as her eyes fluttered shut.  Her body burned for Helena's touch.  Helena's fingers danced over Myka's stomach causing the muscles to leap.  She teased the waist of Myka's jeans, fingertips dipping beneath the fabric.  Helena dragged her nails across Myka's stomach as she moved up to kiss her throat.  Myka's body hummed.  Helena tasted the warm, salty line of Myka's jaw up to her ear.  HG planted her hand squarely on Myka's crotch, smiling at the heat surging through the thick fabric.  Her lips brushed Myka's ear as she purred low, "Do you want me?"

 

Myka gripped Helena's hips tightly as she groaned out, “Yes. Please."  She inhaled a shaky breath as Helena caressed her ear with her lips and her fingers started a rhythm on Myka's crotch.  "Please," she sighed.

 

Helena took Myka's earlobe in her teeth.  Myka's chest heaved with each heavy breath.  Helena undid Myka's belt with sure fingers.  She popped the button on Myka's jeans.  Taking her time unloosing the zipper, Helena bathed in the increasing pace of Myka's heartbeat as she enveloped Myka's pulse point with her mouth.  Tooth by tooth the zipper came down at an agonizing measure.  And with Helena's lips and tongue and teeth on her neck, Myka was whimpering by the time it was undone.

 

With a final nip that made Myka yelp, Helena slid down to remove the last remnants of Myka's clothing.  Myka kicked off her sneakers as Helena hooked her fingers around Myka's pants.  She pulled her jeans and underwear down, letting her nails graze Myka's legs.  At her feet, Helena whipped off Myka's clothes and sat smiling over her beautiful body.  She brought Myka's ankle to her lips, examining the tattoo at last, between kisses.  There was a date, 03-01-01 followed by a quote: 'Simply the thing I am shall make me live.'  Shakespeare, good girl.  Helena smiled.  "Myka dear, what is the significance of this line for you?"

 

Myka's countenance changed.  "I don't want to talk about it."  She spoke sternly, the topic was off-limits.

 

Helena looked in her eyes.  "I'm sorry, Myka.  I didn't mean to upset.  You don't have to tell me."  She kissed the small black letters.  "It's okay."  Myka shifted her legs apart as Helena's hands traversed up her long limbs.  Her thumbs came to rest at the apex of Myka's thighs.  Helena worked her way up, kissing, licking and nibbling the inside of Myka's leg.  Myka found herself wishing she were shorter so that Helena would get to her destination sooner.  But Myka relished the scorching touches of Helena's mouth too much to beg her to hurry.  She reached Myka's thigh and smiled when Myka let out a rough sigh.  Myka's sweet scent filled Helena's nose; Myka's body was practically screaming for her.  As Helena's lips neared Myka's center, Myka spread her legs, inviting Helena home.  She planted a final kiss on Myka's thigh, the next would be tasting her.  She looked up at Myka.  "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

 

Myka looked at her, her emerald eyes flaming with ardor, and replied huskily.  "Yes, Helena.  Please.  I want nothing more right now than your mouth on me."

 

Helena smiled the most pleasured grin even she was capable of.  She moved her lips next to Myka.  Helena's breath against her made Myka squirm.  It was a new sensation; one she found thrilling.  Helena hovered over Myka, breathing her in.  The younger woman's body seemed to vibrate with anticipation.  Myka waited, Helena's warm exhales tickling her soft skin, until she thought she would explode.

 

Helena looked up at Myka's face, studying her expression.  She wanted to remember every detail of the curve of her lips, the rouge of her cheeks, the rabbit-like crinkle of her nose, of the moment when she first got to feel Myka upon her tongue.  She could see the waiting was becoming too much for Myka.  Helena took a deep breath and lowered her lips to meet Myka's flesh.  She wrapped her arms around Myka's legs, holding her down, and loosed her tongue.

 

Myka's mouth fell open, her hips bucked.  She took in a shaking long gasp and moaned, "Oh my God, Helena."  Myka gripped the sheet.  She whimpered, "Helena," as HG's tongue slowly moved around.

 

Helena took her time, letting Myka soak in this new sensation.  She traced lazy circles around Myka's entrance, watching her hands grip on the sheets until her knuckles turned white.  Myka's lip trembled.  Helena made a slow pass over Myka's clit.  Her hips jerked up, but Helena kept her in place.  Myka's hand shot to the back of Helena's head.  She buried her fingers in the silken raven locks as Helena licked her clit.  "Helena," she barely breathed.  Her fingers flexed and released against Helena's scalp as her hips rose and fell to meet her welcoming tongue.

 

Myka fell into a rhythm as Helena circled her clit.  Her gasps turned to moans to whimpers to cries of ecstasy.  Helena figure-eighted her tongue over Myka.  Myka pulled on Helena's hair hard as her hips rose up.  "Don't...stop."  Myka's head fell back and she screamed Helena's name as she climaxed.  Helena grazed her tongue around Myka's clit, taking pleasure in the aftershocks of her orgasm until Myka released her grip on HG's hair.

 

'You're lucky I enjoy that so much, my dear Myka.'

 

Myka kept her eyes closed as she lie still, panting fiercely, chest heaving.  Helena rose up to lie next to her.  She put her hand on Myka's chest; her heart beat like a hummingbird.  Helena smiled wide.  "Are you alright, darling?"

 

Helena's breath was musky with Myka's scent and her lips felt like warm silk as she kissed the freckle on Myka's cheek.  Helena stroked the side of Myka's face gently.  Myka swallowed, giving herself time to gather a few scraps of words.  "That...I've never felt before."

 

Helena wrapped her arm around Myka's waist and rested her head on Myka's chest.  She listened happily to the resonant thumping of her lover's heart as it slowed; each beat was hers and she knew it.  Myka instinctively held Helena close, her hands on HG's hip.  Her fingers fluttered as her hands trembled.

 

Myka calmed as they lay in H.G. Wells' bed.  She kissed the top of Helena's head; HG snuggled closer to Myka's body.  Myka reveled in the warmth.  This woman, this beautiful, magic woman...she really does want me.  The little voice of doubt was beaten back into its cage for good.  She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  The light scent of Helena's hair aided in emboldening her.  "Attempted suicide."  Her voice was quiet.

 

"What, dear?"

 

"My tattoo.  I was eighteen, in college.  It was, um, rough.  I just wanted to...go away.  I wanted everything to just, stop.  I wanted a break.  I had a full bottle of my roommate's sleeping pills in my hand that night."

 

"What stopped you?"

 

"My mother.  I loved her too much to do that to her.  The pain of losing a child, I could never do that to her."  Helena's breath caught in her throat.  There was no pain more difficult to endure than the unending heartbreak of losing a child.  Myka rubbed her arm gently and hissed her hair again.  "Then I remembered the Shakespeare line. ‘Simply the thing I am shall make me live.'"

 

"All's Well That Ends Well.  A rather fitting title."

 

Myka smiled awkwardly.  "I would live for myself, who I am.  Strong, brave, smart, the things I am would make me live."

 

Helena kissed Myka's chest beneath her.  "For my part, I am glad you did."  She hugged Myka tight to her.

 

Myka held her close.  She rested her chin on Helena's head, breathing in the warm scent of her hair.  "No one knows that."

 

"Your secret is safe with me, my dear Myka."

 

"I know."  Myka said quietly.

 

After a time, HG spoke.  "What's the other one for?  The lemniscate?"

 

Myka sighed.  "I got that after Sam died.  To remind me that death is not the end.  Just the beginning of something new."

 

"Did it work?"

 

"Not for a long time."

 

Death is only the beginning of something new.  The idea cemented itself in Helena's mind.  Myka kissed the top of her head, chasing the thought away.  But it merely took refuge in a dark corner deep within her.

 

Myka maneuvered Helena to lie on top of her, her stomach fluttered instinctively as her skin pressed against Helena's.  HG looked at Myka and was pulled in for a kiss.  There was still an unexpected tang to Helena's lip.  It made Myka start at first, but it was her, her taste.  On Helena's lips.  It brought to the forefront of her mind how she came to be upon Helena's sweet full lips and a shiver ran through her body.

 

Helena felt it and chuckled.  She ran her hands down Myka's sides to perch on the delicate curve of her hips.  Helena pulled her lips from Myka's.  Thrusting down, she grinded herself against Myka.  Myka's pupils flared.  Helena looked at her with purely wicked intent.  "Would you like another go?"  Her hand slipped between Myka's thighs.

 

"But your things."

 

"Just things, I did without them for over a hundred years.  You're my home, Myka."  Her fingers found their treasure and Helena's lips curled slowly into an impish grin.  She let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt Myka.  "A warm, wet, welcoming home just begging for me to," she pushed two fingers into Myka and felt her buck; Myka let out a gasp as Helena entered her.  "Come inside."  Helena moved her fingers slowly in and out of Myka, letting her feel every bit of the motion.  Myka had her eyes closed, she bit her lip as Helena kissed her neck.  Her entire focus was on Helena's fingers as they slid slowly inside her.  "That feels amazing."

 

"Myka.  Look at me."  Myka opened her eyes and looked at Helena.  She never ceased to be shocked by the mixture of affection, caring, protection, safety and pure seductive, predatory desire she saw in those mysteriously dark eyes.  Helena captured Myka's eyes.  She watched every detail of Myka's sweet face as she carefully slid a third finger inside.  Myka's eyes went wide, her mouth opened as she took in a gasp, her chin tilted up, but she kept her eyes locked with Helena's.  Her hips pressed hard against HG's hand, pushing her deep inside her.  Myka loosed such a moan of pleasure that a tremor passed through Helena.  She sped her pace to match Myka's writhing hips.  Myka pulled Helena down for a scorching kiss as she reached her hand between Helena's legs.  Myka felt a moan on her lips as her fingers glided over Helena's clit.  HG jerked at the touch before settling into Myka's hand.

 

Myka panted into Helena's ear as HG kissed at her neck.  Helena's moans vibrated Myka's skin.  She slowed her hand when she felt Myka building.  As Helena hung on the precipice she pressed deep into Myka and curled her fingers.  She seized Myka's lips as they came together.  Their tongues mingled as their climactic moans merged.  They fell limp, Helena nuzzled against Myka's neck, kissing her thundering pulse point.  She placed her hand on Myka's stomach, feeling each quavering intake of breath.  "Helena..."  Myka murmured.

 

"Yes, Myka?"

 

Myka touched her hand to Helena's cheek and pulled tight against her body.  Helena sighed against Myka's neck.  She kissed Myka's palm and settled around her long curves.

 

They lie still in the afterglow, calming slowly.  Helena's breath became steadier as she began to drift off to sleep.  "Helena."  Myka called her name softly.  "Helena, we should get dressed."

 

"Do we have to?  I so like you being naked."

 

Myka blushed and smiled.  "It's mutual, but we have to gather up your things."

 

Helena kissed the soft spot under Myka's jaw.  "But I'd much rather lie in bed with you."

 

Myka cleared her throat to bring her attention back.  "Helena, I'm cold."

 

HG chuckled.  "Alright, darling."  Helena rolled off Myka and pushed off the bed.  Myka watched her strut around the room collecting their clothes while she sat on the edge of the bed.  Helena brought Myka her clothes.  Myka smiled at her.  She wrapped her hand around Helena's leg as she took her clothes.  Myka gently pulled HG closer to her.  She kissed Helena's stomach.  HG smiled down at Myka and stroked her wild mess of curls.  She could have stood there forever with Myka's cheek against her stomach.  But while the touch heated her skin, Myka's hand on the back of her thigh was actually quite frigid.  "Get dressed my dear Myka."

 

Myka pulled on her jacket and watched Helena slip on her boots.  They were magnificent boots.  Myka wrinkled her forehead and pursed her lips.  "How do those counteract the cavorite?"  HG looked up at her with a grin and merely winked.  Myka scrunched up her nose.  Helena laughed; Myka was so adorable when frustrated.  "Are you sure there isn't anything here you want to bring home?"

 

Helena walked over to Myka and straightened her curls a bit.  "Perhaps a few things."  A shadow passed over her face and sadness crept into her fierce eyes.  "I'd like to see Christina's room."

 

Myka took Helena's hand in hers and entwined their fingers, squeezing gently.  "Lead the way."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka had stayed mostly quiet while Helena went through her house.  HG was being understandably reticent herself and had taken a long time to let go of Myka's hand.  Myka packed the last book Helena had chosen to bring with her.  She kneeled beside Helena, who stroked the hair and smoothed the dress of what had once been her daughter's doll.  "It was her favorite."  Helena said quietly.  "She had named her Darla.  She loved to have tea parties with her."  Helena placed the doll in the trunk.

 

Myka tucked Helena's hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.  She rubbed Helena's back before pulling her in for a hug.  "I'm sorry, Helena."  Helena's strength finally faltered and she began to cry.  Safe in Myka's arms, she cried for all she had lost.  Her Christina, her family, her friends, her misdeeds, her entire world.  Myka stroked her hair and held her without a word.

 

Helena stopped crying and caught her breath.  She became aware that she was now in Myka's lap and holding her quite tightly.  She wiped her cheeks.  "I'm sorry, Myka.  I don't know what came over me."  She tried to get up, but Myka held her in place.

 

"I's okay."  Myka's voice was soft and sweet and it made Helena smile ever so slightly.  Myka brushed the wetness from HG's cheek with her thumb.  "Never apologize for your tears, Helena.  They are not a sign of weakness.  Just the opposite."  Myka touched her lips to HG's cheek.  "You've been through a lot, Helena.  A fucking lot.  You've endured unimaginable things, Helena.  You are allowed to cry about it."  Myka pulled HG against her, hugging her close.  She released her.  "Helena, look at me."  HG raised her eyes from her lap to look at Myka.  She was almost overwhelmed by the care and concern she saw in Myka's eyes.  "Are you okay?"  Helena nodded.  Myka cupped her cheek.  "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, Myka.  Thank you."

 

Myka brushed her lips over Helena's.  "You're welcome."

 

Helena was slow to leave the warm comfort of Myka's lap, but she eventually got up.  "What time is our flight home?"

 

"Eleven forty."

 

Helena checked the clock on what was once her desk.  "We have time for a pleasant lunch.  I don't know about you, but I'm a bit peckish."

 

Myka smiled at her.  "Except that it's dinner time here."

 

"Whatever."

 

Myka laughed.  "You've been spending too much time with Claudia."

 

"Rubbish.  I'm merely expanding my vocabulary to include the popular vernacular.  As a proper wordsmith, it is my duty."

 

Myka pulled Helena into an embrace and kissed her.  "You're amazing."

 

Helena looked at Myka, her shining eyes and glowing smile.  She was radiant.  Helena smiled gently.  "No, tu es mira, mea cara Myka."  Myka blushed and lowered her eyes.  "It's true, Myka.  You are the most amazing woman I have ever had the privilege of knowing."  Helena cupped Myka's cheek; Myka leaned her head against HG's hand.  "You astound me every day, my dear Myka."

 

"The great H.G. Wells finds _me_ astounding?"  Myka looked up at Helena and saw no jest in her sparkling eyes.

 

"In everything you do, Myka."  Myka smiled as Helena kissed her.

 

It was meant to be an innocent kiss, but passion overtook them and their tongues met and mingled.  Before either realized, Myka's hands were on Helena's ass and HG's fingers teased Myka's breasts.  Eventually Myka pulled back.  "We need to go eat."  Her voice was hoarse.

 

"Again already, darling?  Well, if you insist?"  Helena began to undo her pants.

 

Myka looked at her quizzically before she understood.  Her face went red.  "Helena!"

 

HG grinned wickedly.  "Just teasing, dear."  She buttoned her pants back up.  Myka bit her lip nervously.  "Oh my dear Myka.  I was only joking."  Her expression changed from sweet and endearing to impish.  "What happens later tonight, I make no promises about."  She kissed Myka on the lips.  "Come, my darling, let's get something to eat.  I'm sure you worked up quite the appetite."  She winked at Myka as she took her hand.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Claudia typed away at her computer in the living room, working on a homework assignment.  Artie came into the room with a huff.  "Where _is_ everyone?"

 

Pete wandered in from the kitchen, sandwich in hand.  "I'm here."

 

"Where's Myka?"

 

"She's with HG."

 

Artie grunted.  "Fine.  Claudia, you go with Pete to Savannah.  You've got Stonewall's spurs to track down."  Artie dropped a file on the coffee table; the loud smack it made caused Claudia to jump.  He continued off for the warehouse.

 

"What do they do?"  Claudia called after him.

 

"It's in the file."  Artie growled.

 

Claudia grimaced. "Jeez.  He's even grumpier than usual now."

 

Pete sat on the couch next to Claudia.  "It's because of HG.  He doesn't like her."

 

"Ya think?"  Pete picked up the file and read over the dossier.  Claudia eyed him sideways.  "What do you think about her?"

 

"HG?"  Claudia nodded.  "I don't know."  He squinted, uncomfortable.  "There's something...off about her.  I don't trust her."

 

"Myka trusts her though.  Isn't that enough?"

 

"Not with her."

 

"She saved my life, Pete.  She saved Artie's life.  That doesn't mean anything?"

 

"Alright.  I still don't completely trust her though."

 

"You seemed to be getting along at breakfast."

 

Pete smiled.  "I didn't say I didn't like her.  She certainly liked me in London."  He made a smoochie face at Claudia.

 

"Okay, ew.  And lucky for Kelly, HG isn't interested in _you_."

 

Pete pouted.  "Hey."

 

Claudia rolled her eyes.  "Maybe if you show her the croissant thing she will be."

 

Pete grinned.  "Seven.  I can get seven in my mouth."

 

"I know."  Claudia closed the computer.  "So what do these spurs do?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Artie entered his office like a tempest, grumbling to himself.  "Hello, Artie."  Leena greeted him calmly.  He grumbled louder and waved her off.  She watched him storm about angrily.

 

"...that woman..."

 

Leena closed the book in her hands.  She walked over and sat next to Artie at his desk.  "Artie, we need to talk."

 

"About what?"  He barked.

 

"Wells."

 

"I don't want to talk about that woman!"

 

"Artie."  She said his name quietly, but sternly.  He calmed.  "Whether you like it or not, she is here to stay.  You need to get used to her being here."

 

"Do I have to?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I do not _trust_ that woman."

 

"Do you trust Myka?"

 

"That's silly, of course I do."

 

"Do you trust that Myka makes good choices?  That her heart is always in the right place?"

 

"Yes, of course."

 

"Then you trust that she made the right decision about HG?"  Artie made an angry face.  "If you can't trust HG, at least trust Myka."

 

"I will never trust that villainous woman."

 

"Try to be nice to her, Artie.  For Myka.  Trust Myka.  Artie," she waited for him to look at her.  "Do this for Myka.  She needs it."

 

Artie was quiet a long time, but Leena was patient.  Finally he responded, "I will try.  For _Myka_."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka and Helena returned home late in the evening.  Tucked under the tree on the side of the bed and breakfast, safe under the blanket of darkness in the car, Helena took Myka's hand in hers and brought it to her lips.  "Today meant a lot to me, Myka. Thank you."  
  
Myka blushed at the gesture and smiled at Helena's hand clasping hers tightly.  "You're welcome, Helena.  I just wish it wasn't going to take two to three weeks to get your things here."  Myka squeezed HG's hand and sighed quietly.  She was exhausted from spending most of the day on a plane, and this was the last moment of true freedom she would have with Helena.  Myka raised her girlfriend's hand to her lips and placed a long, lingering kiss against it.  "Come on."  
  
Helena smirked, "Once more unto the breach, dear friend."  
  
"Something like that."  Myka squeezed Helena's hand and let go as she opened the car door.  
  
  
It was quiet inside, everyone winding down for bed.  The soft sound of clicking keys filtered from the dining room.  Myka could tell from the speed that it was Claudia.  She peeked around the doorframe to see the young woman sitting at the table, headphones on and bobbing her head slightly to the music.  She was surrounded by books and papers, typing up a paper for class.  Myka grinned at her and turned to Helena, who smiled brightly and rubbed her arm approvingly.  School fit her.  
  
"Oh!"  Pete's voice reverberated through the downstairs.  "Take that!  Yeah!"  He was clearly watching sports.  
  
"Oh good, you're home."  Myka turned to greet Artie with a weary smile.  Helena put on her best face.  "Good evening, Myka," he looked at Helena and flashed the fastest, weakest smile a human was capable of.  "Helena."  She raised her eyebrows in shock.  Artie pushed his glasses up and continued without pause.  "I called customs, spoke to a woman about some things regarding—it doesn't matter.  Your things should be here in a few days."  
  
The great H. G. Wells was speechless.  "Uh, w—"  She took a breath.  "Thank you, Artie.  I very much appreciate it."  
  
Artie huffed.  "I didn't do it for you."  He glanced sideways at Myka.  
  
A hint of disappointment fell over Helena's face.  "Well, I appreciate it nevertheless."  
  
He grumbled a "You're welcome" under his breath and quickly shuffled down the hall.  
  
The two women looked at each other blankly.  "That was..."  Myka began.  
  
"Odd," Helena finished.  "And the work of a woman with surety."  
  
"Do you think Leena could have said something?"  
  
Helena shrugged.  "What other explanation is there?"  
  
Several possibilities flashed through Myka's mind.  "I'd rather not think about it."  
  
Leena came around the corner, headed upstairs with fresh sheets.  "Hello," she smiled.  
  
"Thank you.  Whatever you did or said to him, thank you."  Myka told her.  
  
Leena smiled warmly.  "It was nothing, but you're welcome."  She climbed the stairs.  "There's leftovers in the fridge if you're interested."  
  
"Oh spectacular, I'm famished."  Helena made off for the kitchen.


	10. 10

Helena sighed.  Alone in her room the weight of the day began to crash down upon her.  She'd been insulted, yelled at, nearly tesla-ed, accused of trying to kill Pete and Myka, and worst of all, nearly lost the woman she loved with all her heart.  Her eyes began to tear at the thought of having to go on without her.

There was a soft knock on her door.  She wiped her eyes furiously and called for Myka to come in.

Myka opened the door slowly and closed it quietly behind her.  She stepped over to Helena at her vanity, but stopped short.  "Claudia told me what happened," she said in a small voice.

"She did?"  Myka nodded.  "What did she say?"  Helena struggled to keep her voice calm, but Myka knew her better than the others and could hear the strain playing in her chords.

"That something happened and the power surged, which shorted out the circuits in the time machine.  That you almost couldn't bring us back."

Helena admired Claudia's loyalty, she had managed to explain to Myka the danger she'd been in without calling fault on Artie.  "I would have told you, Myka."

"I know."

Helena's eyes welled up again.  "I almost lost you, Myka.  My darling Myka."  Helena crossed the distance between them and fell against Myka, holding her tight and sobbing on her shoulder.

Myka held her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.  "I'm here Helena.  You didn't lose me."

She caught her breath.  "But I almost did.  So very closely.  And Artie never would have forgiven me; he was going to shoot me. And it would have all been his bloody fault."

Myka furrowed her brow.  "All his fault?"

"Shit."  She honestly hadn't meant to say anything about that.

"Helena."  Myka pushed her away so she could look her in the eyes.  "Helena, what did he do to you?"

There was no anger in those green eyes.  At least not for her.  Myka rubbed a tear from her cheek with her thumb.  Helena took a deep breath.  "He pulsed the system.  The time machine was drawing on the power system causing fluctuations and he sent a pulse to try to clear it.  That's what fried the wiring."

Myka held her, hands resting gently against either cheek, searching those dark eyes for something, some clue.  "What did he do to you, Helena?"

She didn't want to say, she didn't want to cause any more strife between the two of them.  But there was no getting out of this.  "Claudia ran off to get her snow globe, brilliant idea by the way."  She forced a smile.

"Helena, don't be flip."

She nodded slightly and the smile faded.  "Artie found me, alone, messing frantically with the wires of my time machine.  He held a tesla to the back of my head, and ordered me to stop what I was doing.  I was forced to sit on the platform at gunpoint with my hands behind my head like a prisoner until Claudia and Rebecca came back."  She took a breath.  "He accused me of trying to kill you.  He didn't believe me.  He didn't believe Claudia.  It was only when Rebecca took responsibility that he listened."  Her breath caught and she cut herself off.

"Helena..." Myka held her face and ducked her head slightly as she tried to catch HG's dropped gaze.  "What aren't you telling me?"

She shook her head at first, refusing to tell Myka what that man had said to her then.  It was said in anger, out of fear and desperation and he didn't mean it.  Probably.  She looked up at Myka.  The worry playing on her face, the hurt and fear tugging at her eyes.  "He threatened to kill me if I didn't bring you back."

"I'm gonna kill him."  Myka turned and was headed for the door.

"Myka, please."  She stopped.  "Myka. Please.  Let it go."  She turned around.  "I need you."  Helena's voice was weak, small, like a child in the dark.

Myka rushed to her and held her close.  "I'm here, Helena."  She stroked her hair.  "It's okay, Helena."

 

HG caught her breath between sobs.  "I can't lose you too."

 

Myka's heart broke and her own eyes teared up.  But she had to be strong for Helena.  "You didn't lose me, Helena.  I'm right here.  I'll always be right here."  She kissed Helena's hair and held her head gently as she cried.

 

Myka held her until she'd calmed a little.  "Let's get you to bed, sweetie," she spoke softly as she moved them toward the bed.

 

"Stay with me tonight?"

 

"Of course."  Myka laid Helena down in bed and covered her with the comforter.  She stepped back to go change, but Helena pulled on her thigh.

 

"Don't go."

 

"I was just gonna change."

 

"Please, Myka...I don't want to be alone."  Her voice grew desperate.

 

"Okay, okay."  Myka took off her jeans and bra and laid them over Helena's desk chair before climbing into bed behind her.  Helena melted instantly into her body.  Myka wrapped her arm around Helena's waist and pulled her close.  "Sleep, Helena."

 

Helena's breathing slowed as she drifted off to sleep.  "I'm sorry, Christina," she murmured before she fell still for the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka woke and found herself wrapped tightly in Helena's arms and smiled.  She was so beautiful when she slept, so warm and comfortable beside her.  Myka kissed her forehead and stroked Helena's hair until she woke.

 

"Mmmm."  Helena nuzzled against Myka's shoulder.  "That feels wonderful, Myka."

 

"Good."  Myka hugged her tight and kissed her forehead again.  "Helena, will you be okay here for a little while?"

 

"Yes, but don't leave yet, Myka."  Helena pulled Myka closer to her.

 

"Okay."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Pete hovered around Leena in the kitchen as she made waffles.  "Did you put chocolate chips in there?"

 

"No, Pete.  Not everyone likes them."

 

"Awww," he pouted.

 

"I'll make yours last and put chips in for you."

 

"Score!"

 

Leena chuckled to herself.

 

Artie roared from the hall, then the dining room and finally the man caught up to his voice in the kitchen.  "And I am not done talking to you young lady."  Claudia saluted following him.  "But—" Artie's stomach growled, and Claudia eyed him smugly.  "I need to eat first."

 

"Leena's making waffles for breakfast!"  Pete grinned.

 

"With chocolate chips?"  Claudia perked up.

 

"I'll put them in yours too."

 

"Sweet."  Pete high fived her.

 

"Pete, I wanted to say, job well done yesterday.  Despite one glaringly bad decision.  But, I know you had a long day, so I'm giving you and Myka the day off."  He eyed Claudia's hopeful smile sideways.  "I'm giving all of you the day off."

 

"Thank you."  Pete nodded.  Claudia threw her arms up in a silent cheer.

 

Artie nodded.  "Where is Myka?"

 

"Probably upstairs still doing her girly morning stuff."

 

"You mean like brushing her teeth?"  Claudia smirked at him.

 

Pete made a face at her.  "I'll check on her."

 

Pete headed upstairs and caught Myka coming out of Helena's room with her bra in her hand.  "Did you...?"

 

Myka froze.  "What?"

 

"You didn't...Myka..."

 

Myka stared at him and wrinkled her forehead.  "What Pete?"

 

"Did you _sleep_ with her?"

 

"Pete."  Myka sighed.  "Yesterday was...rough for her.  She didn't want to be alone last night.  So I stayed with her."

 

Pete nodded.  "Hey, so...Artie gave us the day off."  He grinned big.  "And Leena's making waffles."  He was considerably more excited about the waffles.

 

Myka smiled.  "I'll be down in a little bit."  Pete turned to go back downstairs.  "And tell Leena I don't mind chips in mine, she can go ahead and make yours and Claudia's, save mine and Helena's for last.

 

Pete stopped on the stairs and grinned back at Myka.  He kissed his hand and waved his arm toward her.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka had stayed with Helena until she felt comfortable enough to be alone again.  They both showered and dressed, heading downstairs after the others had already cleared out for the morning.  Leena handed them their plates and left them alone.  Even if she hadn't known about them, it was obvious that Helena needed it.

 

They had eaten in silence, rubbing each other's legs under the table.  Myka put their dishes in the sink and turned to Helena, quietly watching her from her seat at the table.  "We're going out today.  I know a place, a good place away from here where we can be alone."  Helena nodded.  "It's a short drive and then a little bit of a walk."

 

"Okay."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka led Helena into a small glade in the woods.  There was a large maple tree and a soft floor of deep green grass.  "It's beautiful, Myka.  How did you ever find this place?"

 

Myka smiled at her. "Growing up spending most of your time alone, you learn how to find the best hiding spots."  She winked.  "Now come, sit with me.  And tell me about your daughter."

 

"Myka..."

 

"Helena," Myka looked at her with such affection in her eyes.  "Please.  I want to know."

 

Helena nodded and they sat under the tree together.  Myka put her arm around Helena's shoulders and Helena leaned into her.

 

"Who was her father?"

 

Helena sighed deeply and was silent for a moment, before beginning haltingly.  "I...never knew his name."  Myka frowned slightly and tried not to be upset about Helena having had a one night stand.  "I was always prone to flirtation, a light touch and a quick wink with an easy smile.  It was hardly my intent to mislead anyone; it was merely in my nature to be coquettish."

 

She sighed again and Myka felt her start to tense.  "I was young...and naive.  I had seen men at times get a little too firm in their expectations of me based on my flirtations.  But I had never had any of them...even when they were inebriated.  He...he was an acquaintance of Charles' I think, or perhaps my father's.  I only saw him a handful of times, he...perhaps it was never my fault.  But he seemed to think I had...misled him in some fashion."  She swallowed and paused long.  Myka stroked her arm softly, waiting patiently.

 

"He...had waited out back one evening, lingered after a night of brandy and men's tales.  I was sneaking out to see one of my female lovers.  I didn't see him in the shadows.  He took me from behind, slammed me against the cobblestones.  They were cold and wet against my skin, grit rubbed into the cuts on my cheek as he tore my dress.  I fought as best I could, but I'd had no training.  I tried to scream, but he'd known that I would and had wrapped a rag tight, gagging me.  It tasted like sweat and smelled vaguely of fish and brandy.  He grunted vulgar things into my ear as he forced himself on me, proclaimed that I would pay for encouraging him, for leading him on falsely and that if I would not give myself up to him as he had been lead to expect, he would take what was fairly his by all rights due to my actions."

 

"That's terrible Helena.  You didn't try to prosecute him?"

 

"My dear Myka...things were different then.  And I had...a reputation of sorts.  Even if it wasn't entirely true.  No one would have believed me, so I told no one.  When asked about the cuts on my face I explained that I had slipped on the road and cut my cheek when I fell.  I had one friend who inquired about the dress, I had burned it, but I told her that I had caught the skirt on a loose nail and it had been ripped irreparably.  Due to my less than shining reputation and that much of my company socially was men, no one questioned when I was suddenly 'in an interesting condition.'  I decided then that if men were going to use me, than I was going to use them first and remove from them the opportunity.  So I accepted my reputation with relish.  And I took up kenpo, no one would have such an easy task of subduing me again."

 

Myka hugged her tight.  "I'm so sorry you went through that."

 

Helena sank into Myka more, laying her head in Myka's lap.  She stroked Helena's hair softly.  "I didn't have a choice but to go ahead with the pregnancy, but I did choose to keep her.  My Christina.  She was beautiful.  As brilliant and sweet as anyone I'd known.  She was my most glorious triumph.  She smiled all the time and her heart was full of nothing but joy.  She would have been an incredible woman."  Helena sighed and curled her fingers around Myka's thigh.  "Until those men took her from me."

 

"What men?"

 

"Claudia didn't tell you, then?"

 

"She told me you'd lost your daughter and that you'd built the time machine because of that."

 

Helena sighed.  "She is a good child, that girl.  Reminds me of my Christina at times."  Helena settled against Myka more and wandered in thought, Myka's fingers still brushing slowly through her hair.  "Claudia had asked me where I went once I'd built the machine.  I told her; I inhabited the body of Sophie, my cousin's housekeeper in Paris where I sent Christina when she had fallen ill.  I thought the cleaner air and quieter environment would help her fever recede.  Two men broke into the house, expecting it to be empty.  I tried to fight them off as Sophie, but I failed.  They killed my daughter."

 

"Helena..."  Myka's voice was soft and soothing.

 

"I...I'm not proud of what I did to those men when I finally tracked them down.  They paid for my pain.  But they deserved what they got."

 

"You believe that still?"

 

"Yes."  Helena's tone was firm, resolute.

 

"I'm so sorry you went through all of that, Helena.  I wish I could have been there to help."

 

Helena sat up.  "But then you wouldn't be here with me in this life."  She smiled at Myka and kissed her softly.  "And I am quite fond of having you now."

 

Myka wrapped her arms around Helena, pulling her close.  "I'm rather fond of it myself."  She kissed Helena long and slow.  Their kiss deepened as Helena relaxed.

 

As they kissed Helena fell against Myka. Held close in Myka's arms, Helena threw off the weight of her past.  Feeling a catharsis of—after 120 years—finally releasing herself from the secret of Christina's conception, she felt cleansed.  And she wanted comfort.  She slipped her hands under Myka's shirt and rubbed her sides softly.  Sliding a leg between Myka's, she broke their kiss.  Helena looked at her, eyes heavy with desire and Myka swallowed.  That gaze never ceased to catch her utterly off-guard, no one had ever looked at her that way and it sent her stomach into backflips.  "Myka," Helena purred, "have you ever made love in the out-of-doors?"  Myka slowly shook her head, transfixed by those eyes she was speechless.  "It can be a rather glorious experience.  Incredibly liberating."  Helena kissed the crook of Myka's neck softly, her lips close to her ear.  "You can scream as loud as you want, no one can hear you but me."  Myka groaned and gripped Helena's body tighter.  "May I, Myka?"

 

Myka arched her back, rolling her hips against Helena's thigh.  "Please."

 

Helena laughed, a deep chuckle in the back of her throat as she undid Myka's jeans, slipping her hand inside.  She kissed along Myka's jaw, sucking gently on her pulse point, careful not to mark her.  Myka rolled her head back and pressed her hips against Helena's hand, begging.  Helena slid her nimble fingers down, savoring how hot and wet she was.  She rubbed Myka's clit gently and Myka moaned.  "Oh yes, darling.  Be loud, make as much noise as you wish.  You are free, Myka."  Helena ran her fingers slowly up and down Myka's clit, her lover's cries growing in volume as she let go her restraints.  Myka's hips rose and fell as she grinded against Helena's hand.  God that woman knew just how to touch her.  Helena's mouth wandered over the pale skin of Myka's neck and chest, kissing and licking and nipping ever so slightly, her fingers moving faster and pressing harder.  Myka dug her nails into Helena's back.  "Harder," she muttered.

 

"You want me to press harder, Myka?"

 

"Yes.  Please."

 

"Anything you desire."  Helena pressed her fingers firmer against Myka as she worked steady circles around her clit.  She pressed into Myka's thigh, rolling her hips with each rise of her lover's; Myka's deep moans and soft whimpers were too much for her.  She could feel Myka building—that familiar tremor in her thighs—and she slowed, lingering in the feeling of Myka's body.

 

"I need you inside me."

 

"Yes, darling."  Helena pressed her fingers inside Myka slowly.  She moaned deep and surged her hips up against Helena.

 

"Oh god."  Myka arched her body against Helena's.

 

Helena bit down on the soft spot behind Myka's ear and she screamed.  She pressed her hips down harder against Myka and worked her fingers in and out of her faster and faster.  She was close; Helena pulled Myka closer against her body.  Myka kissed her deeply, desperately.  Helena pulled back just before she came; she wanted to hear Myka scream.  She watched Myka's face as she came, her head rolled back gently and she let loose the most glorious moan.  "You are beautiful when you climax, Myka."  Myka caught her breath and looked at Helena, she pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

 

Myka fumbled blindly with Helena's pants, undoing the buttons while their tongues mingled.  She bit down on Helena's lip, and she moaned.  "Myka..."

 

"I want to hear you cry out for me here in these trees."

 

Helena grinded heavily against Myka's thigh.  "Oh please, darling."

 

Myka had finally gotten comfortable enough in her relationship with a woman, with Helena, to have made love to her with her tongue.  And she found that she had quite a taste for it.  She grabbed Helena by the hips and rolled them over so she sat astride her thighs.  Helena looked up at Myka with wide eyes, breathing heavy.  Myka pulled Helena's pants down, running her hands over her ass.  "Mmmm, I can't get enough of touching your body, Helena."

 

Helena bucked her hips and Myka pushed her jeans down to her knees.  "By all means, Myka, take your fill."

 

Myka ripped off Helena's boots and pulled her clothing free of her legs.  Running her hands up the back of Helena's legs, she grabbed firmly onto her ass.  "Oh I will."  Myka pressed her lips to Helena and flicked her tongue over her clit.

 

Helena groaned deep and buried her fingers in Myka's curls.  "Oh god, Myka."

 

Myka lapped at Helena slowly, drawing gentle patterns around her clit.  Helena's hips rose and fell in rhythm with Myka; she bucked harder, pressing against Myka's mouth.  Myka licked faster and pressed firmer as Helena moaned and gripped her hair tightly.  She gripped Helena's ass harder, digging her nails in.  Helena moaned loudly.  "Yes, darling, oh yes."  Myka flicked her tongue over Helena's clit, working circles around it.  Helena's nails dug into Myka's scalp as her thighs started to tighten.  She pressed Myka closer, grinding her hips up against her hard.  Myka sucked her clit between her lips and fluttered the tip of her tongue over it; Helena gripped as tight as she could, pulling Myka's hair.  Her hips bucked wildly as she screamed Myka's name at the top of her lungs when she came.

 

Helena sank down against the grass, Myka's hands still cupping her ass, panting.  She released her hand from Myka's curls and caught her breath.  Myka rested her cheek against Helena's thigh and stared up at her.  "Oh my sweet, darling Myka."  She stroked Myka's cheek softly.  "Come here."  Myka climbed up Helena's body; she pulled her and kissed her deep.  "I'd like to stay here a while longer with you."

 

"We have all the time in the world, Helena."


	11. 11

Myka drove across the dirt road, a cloud of dust obliterating everything in her rearview.  Tears streamed down her cheeks—the first she had let herself shed.  She'd left everything she loved, and the thing she'd loved the most had ruined her.  She slammed on the brakes as she came upon the asphalt of the two lane highway.

How much of it had been a lie?

It couldn't all have been...  It had to have been real; she had to have loved her.  But did that make it better or worse?  To have loved someone who had only pretended to feel the same, or to have been betrayed by someone who had truly loved you?

Which was worse?  


Myka knew the truth. She felt it stinging in her chest, a keen burning in her heart.  She pounded her hands against the steering wheel and sobbed.  "I still love you," she cried out through the tears.

She had wanted so much to say those words to her.  But she couldn't bring them to her lips.  They had stuck, heavy and bittersweet, in her throat.  So Myka had stood in stoic silence avoiding even eye contact with her secret lover, incapable of looking in those dark, sad eyes and having to feign hatred.  She couldn't do it, because after everything, Myka still loved Helena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He was too late.  Dust kicked up behind her, swallowing the car as Myka drove off.  She was gone and he hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.  Pete slumped, leaning back against Artie's car.  His world was crumbling, and he was powerless to do anything.

Pete trudged the seemingly endless walk to Artie's office.  Everyone sat in silence, shocked and wounded.  Mrs. Frederic handed Pete Myka's letter without a word.  He collapsed in a chair and the paper fell from his hand.  "She's gone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Helena rode in the back seat.  Two guards were in the front; the one in the passenger seat kept glancing at her in the mirror.  She stared out the window, watching the landscape unfold.  Her mind subconsciously listed the dozens of ways she could escape, but she acted on none of them.  She sat passive, defeated; her life was in ruin—her fight was gone.

They pulled into an airport and onto the runway, stopping beside a small plane.  Panic fell upon her—not an airplane.  She thought of Myka, the way she'd held her close when they flew to London and the flight home.  Her fear subsided, she would have to be strong on her own this time.  The guards pulled her from the car and escorted her onto the plane, watching her closely.  She heard the crunch of tires as another car pulled up.  A door shut, and she could hear soft footsteps on asphalt, then the clack of leather soles on the stairs of the plane.  Adwin Kosan entered the plane and sat across from Helena.  The guards left and the sound of tires faded in the distance as the engines roared to life.  Helena watched the ground recede, searching for the Warehouse, desperate for one last glimpse of her connection to the woman she loved.

She could not see it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A mountainous, snow-covered landscape enveloped Helena's view.   "Where are you taking me?"  Her voice was low and meek.

Kosan looked up from the file in his lap.  "Some place where you can do no harm."

"Does My—," she stopped herself. "Do my former coworkers know?"

"No."  His tone was one that forbade further discussion on the topic.

Helena sighed and lifted her cuffed hands towards the man.  "Are these absolutely necessary?"

Kosan looked at her carefully, calculating.  "I suppose not."  He pulled a small key from the inside pocket of his jacket and unlocked the handcuffs.

Helena rubbed her wrists and ran her hands through her hair.  "Thank you," she said softly.  She stared out the window at the snowy emptiness expanding on to the very reaches of the horizon for a long moment before finally asking in a quiet voice, "Would you tell her..."  Tell her what?  I'm sorry?  Would Myka even forgive her?  Tell her I love her?  Those were the words she really wanted to say, but no one could know.  And how could she tell Myka she loved her through another person?  Helena grimaced ever so slightly.  "Tell her—them—nothing."  She returned her gaze to the window, wiping away a tear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I forgive you, Helena.  I'll always forgive you."  Myka embraced Helena, holding her as close and tight as possible.

Helena took Myka's face in her hands and kissed her deep.  "I'm so incredibly sorry, Myka.  My dear, sweet Myka.  I love you."

"I love you too, Helena."

Helena jerked awake as the plane landed.  For the briefest of moments she was happy.  Then reality crashed down around her.  Her heart broke and she nearly burst into tears from the pain.  Why must one's dreams be so terribly beautiful?

The plane taxied down the runway and up to a small facility.

 

"Come with me," Kosan ordered.

Helena stepped out of the aircraft into an unexpected chill.  A woman met them outside the building, and looked Helena up and down.  She turned to Kosan.  "How long is she to be here for?"

"Indefinitely," he responded, dragging the last of Helena's hope into the darkest depths.

"So you're to be my caretaker," Helena asked.

"I'm to be your warden."  The woman exhaled heavily.  "For my time at least." She sneered at Helena with an uncomfortable pinch in her lips.

"She is remanded into your custody.  You've read her file?" Kosan looked at Helena, searching for any glint of malicious intentions in her eyes.

"Yes." The woman's gaze lingered on Helena. With a dismissive shake of her head, she looked up at Kosan.  "I have."

"This is everything relevant to her betrayal."  Kosan handed the woman a folder.  "Good luck."  He nodded to the woman and glanced at Helena.

He turned back to the plane—Helena grabbed his arm and he stopped, staring at her.  She dropped her hand.  "Thank you."  She paused.  "For not bronzing me again."

"It hardly solved anything the previous time."

Helena cringed slightly.  "I'm still grateful to not have to live an eternity encased in bronze, no matter my crimes."

"Do not make me regret this mercy."  Helena nodded weakly and Kosan ascended the steps into the plane.

"Have you eaten?"  The woman's stern voice cut through the cold, thick air.

"No, I haven't"

"We can stop in the kitchen before I lead you to your quarters."

"I would appreciate it, thank you."

"Make no mistake Ms. Wells, this is not hospitality.  This facility is to be your prison, and a warden must care for her prisoners."  She began walking toward the building, fully expecting Helena to follow.  "Before you even begin to think of escape, there is nowhere to go. This is an island."

Helena followed the cold woman, sighing.  She hadn't planned on making any attempts to leave—she deserved her punishment.  Not for what she'd nearly done to the world, but for what she had done to Myka.  The world and all its people had come through unscathed, but Helena had stared into those green eyes tinged with gold and she had seen, _Myka_ had been destroyed.  There could be no worse punishment than that moment, seeing that pain in Myka's eyes.  So Helena would accept whatever they would subject her to.  She followed her warden to what would be her very own house of pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Myka stood on the sidewalk, watching through the shop window as her father rang up a customer.  She could tell from the green leather binding what book the woman was buying.  She sighed heavily. If they came looking for her this would be the first place they'd look.  But she had nowhere else to go.  As the customer left, Myka squared her shoulders and stepped through the door.  "Hi, Dad."

Warren looked up with a concerned expression.  He smiled broad when he saw his daughter.  "Myka."  He came around the counter to hug her.  "What are you doing here?"

She frowned.  "Dad, I... I need a place to stay."

He came round the counter and hugged her.  "Of course, of course.  Your room's just fine.  Do you need help getting anything upstairs?"

Myka smiled back. "No, it's okay Dad, I didn't bring much."

"Is everything okay with work?" His forehead wrinkled with concern.

Myka took a deep breath.  "Actually, I left.  I was hoping you'd let me work here.  At least for a while."

Her father's brow furrowed deeper, but he smiled softly. "That's not a problem, there's always work to be done."

"Is Mom here?" Myka looked around the store.

"She's around here somewhere." Warren waved an arm toward the back of the shop.

"Thank you.  I think I'm going to rest, it was a long drive."

 He nodded.  "I'll let your mother know you're here."

Myka smiled at him and went upstairs to her old bedroom.  Everything was still neatly arranged with no hint of dust.  Her old books still lined her bookshelf.  She pulled open the desk drawer, the red notebook was still there.  The corners of her lips twitched upward; her father was not the only one who'd tried to write a book.  Though hers was hardly an accomplishment, written when she was a young teen.  Maybe she would show it to Helena one day.

 

Myka cringed at the pain in her chest.  She would never see Helena again.  Or even know where she was.  Myka changed into fresh clothes and laid down on her bed to nap, hoping to banish all thoughts of her lost love and the life she left behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Helena studied Dr. Holmes as they ate.

 

She was an average woman in most regards.  Average height, not strikingly beautiful, but still attractive in her own right.  Her dusky brown hair was cropped short around her face and she wore minimal makeup, only a dusting of rouge over the cheeks and some mascara.  Her grey suit was well-made, but not expensive and had been tailored—or purchased, Helena told herself, off-the-rack was more common these days—before she had put on the extra ten pounds she now carried.  Her nails were manicured, but short, and she wore no ring.  Her hands looked soft, except for a callous on the last knuckle on her middle finger—she was a writer.

"You know, I convinced Arthur to use the name Sherlock.  He had originally chosen the name Henry Blackwood.  I told him it was simply too mundane."

Dr. Holmes swallowed and stated flatly, "How pleasant for you."

"You don't like me much, do you?"

The woman was quiet for a long moment before answering.  "I loathe arrogance.  And you, Ms. Wells, are _arrogant_.  Presuming to judge the world, a world to which you do not belong, by your own standards.  What makes you worthy of such an act?  What makes you better than the rest of us?"  Dr. Holmes stood abruptly and leaned over the table, a small golden cross fell loose from inside her blouse.  "What makes you think you are the only one who knows pain?"

Helena said nothing.  What could she say?  She had no excuse, no defense.

 

"You're right.  That is why I am here."  Dr. Holmes' expression softened and she sat back down.  "You envy me, don't you?"  The woman glared at her.  "You envy that I got so close.  You wanted to do it, but you couldn't, you didn't have the strength.  But I did."

"You did—almost.  And now you're in exile here," she said coolly.

"Technically we're both here," Helena smirked.

"We all have our punishments, don't we?"

Helena was intrigued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Myka leaned against the balcony doorway, smiling softly as she stared out over the city.  The Egyptian air was warm and dry, a light breeze gently tousling her curls.  The sun was sinking toward the horizon to her left, bathing the pale stones and concrete a bright, deep red.

Helena slunk up behind her silently, slipping her arms around Myka's waist and kissing her bare shoulder.  "Hello, darling."

"Mmm."  Myka leaned back into Helena as she rested her chin on Myka's shoulder.  "Hi," she smiled.

"A beautiful view, isn't it?"

"Mhmm.  It's so hot in the day, but the weather now is just perfect."

Helena chuckled low and deep in the back of her throat.  "I can think of a way to make it even better."  She kissed Myka's neck and ran her hand down Myka's stomach, teasing her fingers just beneath the waist of her shorts.

Myka rolled her head to the side as Helena kissed and nipped up under her jaw.  "You make an excellent point."

Helena slid her hand inside Myka's clothes and between her thighs, rubbing her fingers slowly and softly against her.  She curled her tongue around Myka's earlobe.  "Do I have to convince you to come to bed?"

A small moan escaped Myka's throat.  "No."  She rocked her hips against Helena's hand.

"Good. Because I want to taste you on my lips."  Helena pulled her hand from Myka's shorts and sucked her fingers as she stepped back to the bed.  Myka turned and her breath caught—Helena was naked.  She took a shallow breath and followed, moving her long legs slowly.  Helena sat on the edge of the bed, staring with wild eyes at those legs.  Myka undid her pants.  "No," Helena said thickly.  "Let me."

Myka stood between Helena's legs.  "Please do."

Helena slipped her hands under Myka's shirt and looked up at her with a dark fire in her eyes.  Myka shuddered—she would never get used to the desire she saw in Helena's eyes.  She pushed Myka's shirt up and kissed her bare stomach as Myka ran her hand through Helena's silken hair.  Helena slowly pulled down Myka's zipper, kissing the skin just above the waistband of Myka's underwear; Myka's fingers curled slightly in her hair.  Helena traced her hands along Myka's spine, undressing Myka as her fingers ran down the curve of her ass.  She felt Myka's muscles twitch under her touch as Helena pushed Myka's clothes down her legs until they fell to the floor.

Myka gasped and rolled her hips forward.  "Patience, darling."  Helena kissed just above Myka's navel as she stood, running her hands up Myka's back and lifting her shirt over her head.  Myka wrapped her arms around Helena's small waist and pulled her close, kissing her deep.  Helena unhooked Myka's bra and pulled it from her body, dropping it among the rest of Myka's clothes.  She gripped at Myka's hips, turning her around and pushing her back onto the bed.

Helena climbed up Myka's body with a predatory look; Myka whimpered, happy to be her prey.  She stretched her body over Myka's, nudging her thighs apart with her knees, settling between them.  Helena took Myka's lip between her teeth, fluttering her tongue over the captive skin.  Myka raked her nails up Helena's back, making her writhe her hips down against Myka as she squeezed her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples.  Myka bucked her hips.  She pulled at Helena's hair and grabbed her ass, pulling Helena against her.  "Helena, please."

Helena sucked Myka's nipple, swirling her tongue around it.  "Yes, my darling Myka."  She bit down on the delicate flesh and pulled until it slipped from her teeth as she slid down Myka's lithe body.  Helena ran her hands up Myka's thighs, spreading her legs gently.  She kissed down Myka's stomach, inching her way down.  When she reached the apex of Myka's thighs, Helena wrapped her arms around her legs.  She pressed close, kissing Myka softly, and ran the length of her tongue over Myka's clit.

"Oh god," Myka gasped.

Helena purred against her, falling into a rhythm, lapping with the rise and fall of Myka's hips.  Myka moaned and her hips jerked harder and faster.  Helena pulled Myka closer, holding her thighs tighter and circling her tongue around Myka's clit.  Myka gripped at Helena's hair, tugging at the roots.  Her moans grew louder as Helena's tongue moved faster.  Helena sucked Myka's clit between her lips, rolling the flat of her tongue up and down her clit.  Myka pulled harder at Helena's hair, stilling her hips.  Helena sucked harder, flicking the tip of her tongue over Myka's clit.  Myka cried Helena's name as she came.

"Helena."  Myka jerked awake as she muttered the name.  It was a dream.  More than a dream, it was a memory.  Tears streamed down her cheeks.  Why did her mind play such cruel tricks?  Myka gripped the comforter and cried quietly into her pillow.

When her tears were spent she looked at the clock.  It was after midnight; she had slept through dinner.  She lay in bed, soaking in the calm quiet.  It had been so long since she'd known such stillness.  She felt alone and, for once, it comforted her.  She would clothe herself in solitude and let it be her armor.  She climbed under the sheets and slept a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dr. Holmes led Helena from the dining area down a bare corridor.  "You will remain in your quarters unless escorted.  You will have a strict schedule every day that will be followed to the T.  We have a library and computer that you will have limited access to.  Everything you do will be strictly monitored and you will be under constant, vigilant guard whenever you are outside your room."

 

They stopped at an open door.  "As I said before, there is nowhere to go here, escape attempts would be extremely ill-advised."  Dr. Holmes extended her arm through the doorway.  "This is where you will stay.  Any requests will be taken under consideration. Rewards must be earned.  It's late, I suggest you rest."

Helena entered the spartan room that was now her entire world.  Dr. Holmes pulled the door closed and locked it.  As the sound of her heels faded down the hall a heavy silence fell upon her.  She surveyed the room—smooth white walls, white sheets on a small bed, a TV hung from the ceiling in the corner opposite it.  There was a small steel desk bolted to the wall with a rigid-looking chair.  The desk had paper and a pen on it; at least they had given her that.  Helena ran her finger down the length of the pen.  Would they let her write to Myka?  Would Myka even want her to?  Beside the bed was a small dresser with a clock on top.  The time glowed red, 10:17.  To her right was a bathroom.  It had the most basic of toiletries, but she had all she would need.

She walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer.  Inside were a handful of shirts and a few pairs of pants.  The next had underwear and socks and the bottom two sets of pajamas.  All were hers from her room.  She examined the clothes more closely and realized that nothing had been in Myka's room.  Myka's favorite blue shirt of hers must still hang in her closet.  Helena flashed a small, sad smile at the thought of some part of her still being in Myka's life.

Helena changed, folding her clothes neatly on top of the dresser.  She climbed into bed and opened her locket.  She gazed first at the picture of Christina, a wound that would never heal.  She gently touched the other photo tucked inside, held always so close to her heart—one of Myka.  She traced the curve of Myka's cheek and imagined the warm softness of her skin and the way she would lean into Helena's touch; ran her finger over her shining smile and remembered the gentle caress of her kiss, shy and passionate.  Helena clutched the locket close to her chest and in the empty darkness sobbed quietly.


	12. 12

Myka sat in an oversized chair, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. The book across her lap rested on the arm, her eyes skipping across the words. Her mother watched her from the counter. She had seen her daughter like this once before—reserved, quiet, empty and broken. Sam's death had taken her down that path, but even that had not lasted as long or seemed to have cut as deep.  Myka had not spoken to anyone nor left the house in the 11 months she'd been home.  And, though she tried to hide it, there was a pain in her eyes, a pain deep and heavy that ate at her fringes and caused a weariness to sit curled around her shoulders. And it grew with each day.  "Myka honey, I've got a batch of cookies fresh from the oven, would you like any?"

Myka bit her lip as she finished the paragraph she was on before looking up. "Mom, you know I don't eat sugar."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Helena woke to her alarm.  She stood and stretched, then prepared her clothes for the day—it was Wednesday, which meant her light blue shirt with the darker pair of jeans. She sat down at the wooden desk (a comfort earned from what they told her was progress and good behavior) and waited. In the time before Dr. Holmes arrived at her room, she could write three pages of a letter to Myka as part of her routine each morning. She never mailed the letters, never asked to be allowed, but still she wrote them every day. In the absence of her touch and sight and scent, these letters were all she had of Myka, aside from a single small photo kept in her locket.  These letters she wrote made Myka feel closer, and they got her through her days. Myka was what allowed her to endure.

 

The phrases may have varied, but the letters were all the same. And every morning when she finished her shower, she would hand the folded papers to her warden and ask that they be sealed in an envelope and kept with her possessions. At first, knowing that Dr. Holmes would read them, she avoided specifics as much as possible. But after a few months, she could see that reading them was no longer important and she began to address them to Myka. Each letter was more and more of her heart poured onto the page, and each fell short of what she wanted to express. Each fell short of what she needed to say.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A breakfast of pancakes with fresh sausage, eggs, and bacon had been prepared this morning, with a glass of milk. In the summer months, there had been fresh strawberries, though now—in the latter months of autumn—they were absent.  At first Helena had been curious about the meals provided.  She had not seen any staff, other than her warden and a small handful of rotating guards, and the food was always set out before she arrived.  Lavish cuisine made with care and effort was not what one would expect to be given to a lonely prisoner in the abandoned wild.  As time wore on, she came to realize that it was the good doctor herself who was responsible for their food.  With the newfound knowledge, Helena spent many an afternoon assessing the doctor and how one who carried such malice for her, and a clear anger for the world at large, would spend the time and energy to craft the meals she did.  It had to be more than passion for cooking.  There was a love she bore for the food and, as Helena had learned, you could taste the love that chefs put into their cuisine.

 

Wednesday was also the day when Dr. Holmes' supervisor would arrive. They would spend the hours between her breakfast and lunch together.  Afterward Helena spent the days either outside or in her library if weather was inclement, or she wished it.  The choice was one of the rewards she had earned.  These "free hours" were a by-product of Dr. Holmes herself being checked up on, as Helena came to understand that she was not the only one under scrutiny.  Or was it rehabilitation?  Or was it simply a prison she would never leave?

 

Did she even want to? Her hand went instinctually to grasp her locket.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"How is she coming along?" Doctor d'Espoir inquired.

 

"Progress is made steadily, if not slowly," Doctor Holmes responded coolly as they settled into the comfortable chairs of her living quarters.  "Though there has been a plateau of late."

 

"Plateau?"

 

Holmes sighed.  "A malaise has settled over her; I'm sure you noticed it this morning."  Dr. d'Espoir nodded.  "Otherwise, she's fine."

 

"Is she still writing the letters?"

 

"Every morning."

 

"Have you read any of them recently?"

 

"No. Not since the first few months, they contained nothing of interest, and she has never asked they be sent to anyone.  They appear to be nothing more than her own personal therapy, I've had no desire to pry into them."

 

"Has she begun sealing them herself?"

 

"No. I believe it is a point of trust between us; she trusts me not to read them, and I trust she is keeping no secrets."

 

"Good.  You two could use a little trust."  D'Espoir took a sip of her coffee; Dr. Holmes bit her tongue.  "Have you warmed to the woman at all?"

 

Dr. Holmes clenched her jaw, but she had to be honest—they had bonded a little over their love for food.  "As much as one would be able."

 

"Good.  Though I suggest you try harder, you're both going to be here for a long time."  Holmes clenched her jaw in defiant anger even as her shoulders sank in sad defeat.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Helena strode casually along the handful of shelves that constituted the facility's library.  Every week or so the stock would be cycled and there were plenty of new titles to sate her appetite.  Her eyes flitted from title to title, filing each away in her mind, sorting them into an order in which to be read.  She skimmed the name of one and her heart sank.  Without realizing, she reached up and ran a finger down the spine, feeling the slight depression of the letters.  Helena pulled the book down and flipped the pages deftly to a particular passage.  _'She was fearless enough in the daylight, and she had the oddest confidence in me..._ '  Helena fell to the floor and sobbed quietly.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_My dear, sweet Myka,_

_I know now that I will never see you again, and that is my punishment.  You are what they have taken from me, what I have taken from myself.  You are the one thing in this world that is beautiful.  You deserve better than me. I have brought you only pain.  My heart aches more than even I could find the words to describe.  I am empty without you.  Yet, without you I must remain for the rest of my days, however many they may be.  I only hope that you might recover and continue your life as it was before I came into it.  Forget me, Myka.  Take no grief for what I did.  It was not your doing.  My deeds alone set me here.  And for what I have caused you, I shall never find absolution.  Perhaps, when my long overdue time comes, I shall find a god who forgives me, for I shall never forgive myself._

_Please be gentle on your heart ~~my darl~~  Myka, do not let it grow cold and bitter with time's wounds.  You are far too fair and kind a creature to be lost._

 

 

It was the first morning Helena had not written three pages.  There was nothing left she could say.  She held up her locket and ran a finger along the edge, staring at all she had left of the only two people she had ever truly loved.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka sat in a back corner of the bookstore, curled up in a chair.  Her hair was pulled back and she nibbled idly on her fingertip.  She had often come down after hours, as a child, and sat in the deep leather chair with a single lamp on and read.  She enjoyed the quiet and the way the air infused with the sweet, warm smell of books, unadulterated by commotion.  This was her safe haven, her secret sanctuary from the assaults of the world.

 

There was a sigh.

 

Myka looked up from her book.  "What are you doing here?" Mrs. Frederic looked down at her, an air of motherly empathy softening her features.  "I'm not an agent anymore. I don't want anything to do with the warehouse or artifacts or..." She was about to say 'Helena,' but the lie caught in her throat.

 

"I'm not here for you, Myka.  Not...entirely.  There are other people who need you."

 

"Pete? Artie? Claudia?  Are they hurt?"

 

"Each in their own way, yes.  They will mend in time though, even in your absence.  But it's not them I'm here for."

 

Myka swallowed; there was only one other person.  A fear seized her stomach and clawed its way into her throat.  Was something wrong?  Had she....the thought was too terrible.  "Why are you here for her?"

 

"Because without you she is lost."  She let the words hang heavy in the silence.  "And because," she added more softly, "without her..." The rest was left unspoken.

 

Mrs. Frederic sat in the chair next to Myka's.  She stared forward at the empty space where Mrs. Frederic had been. When she spoke, her voice was flat, but thick.  "Why do you think she's worth it?"

 

"Because I too know what it's like to lose the ones you love.  To be angry at everything and nothing.  And to have the desire to set it right through any means.  And so do you Agent Bering."

 

Myka turned her head to look at Mrs. Frederic. "I'm not an agent anymore."

 

"You know more than anyone how much Ms. Wells is worth.  If you feel she deserves your forgiveness, or at least your help, there is a small island between Annette and Duke islands."  She stood up.  "If you care for her still, she needs you Myka."

 

Myka took a breath to steady her thoughts.  When she looked up to respond, Mrs. Frederic was gone.  But she had given Myka a place to start.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was a three and a half hour flight from Colorado Springs to Ketchikan International Airport, and from there a two hour ferry ride to Metlakatla on Annette Island, and then...she was on her own.  The satellite images she could find of the nameless island group were up to date, but so blurry as to obscure any details of the area.  She could only hope that the place she was looking for would be on the largest of the island group.  She would need to charter a plane to scout the area, and—with any luck—land on the island.  There was what looked to be a small airstrip south of Metlakatla, hopefully she could hire someone there.  Myka sighed as she went over the maps, going through her itinerary again.  It would only take a day.  A day and everything could be back the way it was before.  In a single day she could have her Helena back.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A loud, high pitched alarm suddenly rang out from the computer.  Claudia sat up straight. "What?"  She cocked her head back. "No... Really?"  She typed frantically for a moment.  "Pete! Pete!"  Claudia grabbed her laptop and ran through the halls of the bed and breakfast.

 

"What? What? Claud, what's wrong?"  Pete ran up to her from the kitchen.

 

"Myka."  She took a second to catch her breath. "She bought a plane ticket to Alaska."

 

Pete stood stock still, a look of calm surprise on his face. "She's coming back."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Helena wrote no more letters.  She no longer poured through strange news articles, she no longer took walks outside, she no longer made attempts to tease Dr. Holmes into annoyance.  Her days were consumed by reading the same worn book over and over; her nights with staring out the window high up in the wall of her room at the small slice of sky and stars she had.  She clutched her locket nearly constantly.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka buzzed toward the island in the co-pilot seat of a small aircraft.  Her eyes scanned desperately as the land came into view.  This was her one chance to find Helena.  She had convinced the old man to make the flight despite his reticence; it had taken even more to persuade him to land if she saw anything.  In the end, it had taken Myka's last savings that won him over.  And so she prayed to whoever was listening that Helena was here.  There was a storm threatening the area and they only had so much time.

 

"There!"  Myka pointed as she yelled into the pilot's ear.  A small grey building sat alone in a field with a strip of flat dirt that could only serve as an airfield.  "Can you set her down?"  The pilot looked out the side window, surveying the land.  He took so long that Myka feared he might say no, but finally he nodded his head and pulled the plane into a banking turn.  Myka sighed heavily; what would she find once they landed?  Would they know she was coming, would they attack her?  Would they refuse to let her take Helena back home? Back to the warehouse.  She squared her shoulders and took a slow breath to settle her nerves.  The thought of seeing Helena again after over a year made her hands tremble.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"I'm worried about her."  Dr. Holmes told Kosan when he arrived.

 

"If she is as bad as you say, then it's good I came myself.  We must take no chances with her.  She is still a valuable asset to the warehouse."

 

"I'm afraid she is slipping into a full depressive state.  She does almost nothing now, just reads the same book now.  One of her own, _The Time Machine_.  I need advisement on how to proceed."

 

Kosan nodded.  "I will see her."

 

Halfway down the hall to Helena's quarters an alarm sounded.  Dr. Holmes and Kosan looked at each other in confusion.  They listened closer.  The exterior alarm was going off; someone had landed without authority.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"You said there wouldn't be any trouble!"  The pilot shouted angrily at Myka over the sound of his own engines and the wailing klaxon.

 

"It's okay, I promise. It's nothing, just a perimeter alarm. Stay here! Do not leave without me!"

 

"You better damn well hurry up then!"

 

Myka nodded tersely and climbed down from the plane.  She didn't know who she had expected to see, but it was a surprise when Adwin Kosan came through the door.  It shouldn't have been though, it was Kosan who'd reinstated Helena and Kosan who'd taken her away. Taken her here.  And now Myka was going to look him in the eyes and take her back.

 

Kosan and the woman at his side stared at Myka as she strode quickly toward them.  "Ms. Bering," Kosan stated coolly as he opened the door for her.  At the nod of his head, Dr. Holmes unlocked a door just inside the entrance, pulled a heavy switch, and there was blessed quiet.  "I assume you are here to see our prisoner?"

 

"Yes.  Where is she?"

 

"This way."  Kosan led Myka down the hall to Helena's room.  Neither spoke.

 

Kosan unlocked the door and pulled it open.  Helena laid in bed, looking at the pictures in her locket.  Myka's heart sank and she fought back tears.  This was what had become of her brilliant, fiery Helena.  If she had been defeated before, now she was broken.

 

 

Helena heard the door open, but could not tear her gaze from the photo of Myka she held, remembering her voice, her scent, the way the world felt when she was near.  An old feeling pricked in Helena's senses; she sat up on the edge of the bed.  Myka.  "Why are you here?"

 

Myka turned to Kosan, "Could you give us some time alone?"  He nodded and closed the door behind her as she stepped inside.

 

Myka wrapped her arms around herself.  "I'm here for you."

 

"Why Myka?"

 

"To bring you home. Back to the warehouse."

 

Helena's expression distorted to one of pain.  "But Myka, I belong here.  After what I did, _this_ is where I belong.  This is my home now.  I don't deserve anything better.  The world is better with me here.  The world is safer with me here." Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks unbidden.

 

Myka looked at her and finally understood.  _Darkness to her was the one thing dreadful._ Her darkness.  "Helena..."  HG looked at her, her dark eyes pleading for something she dare not ever ask.  "Helena... I forgive you.  Please, come home with me.  We can...we can go back to the warehouse together.  I want you with me."

 

Helena burst into silent tears, burying her face in her hands.  Myka fell immediately to her side, holding her close and tight, soaking in her warmth and scent.  She felt whole for the first time in over a year.

 

HG quieted as Myka stroked her hair.  "Are you ready to come back with me?"

 

"Are you positive?"

 

"Yes, Helena."  Myka touched her fingers under Helena's chin and lifted her face gently.  "I miss you so much."  Myka pressed her lips to Helena's.  HG leaned into Myka's body, wrapping her arms around her and holding tight.

 

"I thought you were lost."  Helena settled against Myka's chest and listened to her heart.  "I thought I was lost."

 

"I found you."  Myka kissed the top of her head.  "But now I have to convince them to let you go."

 

"Thank you, Myka. For coming for me."

 

"You crossed centuries to get to me.  This was nothing." Myka smiled and winked at her as she knocked on the door for Kosan.  He would have had the conversation in the hall, but Myka wanted Helena to hear, so she stayed in the open doorway.  Forthrightness was the best approach with Kosan, he was a pragmatic man who preferred not to waste time with indirect chatter.  "I want to take her back with me."

 

"You are no longer a warehouse agent, you cannot take her there."

 

"Myka..."  Helena questioned.  "You left?"

 

Myka turned to Helena and said softly, "We'll talk about it later."

 

"You wish to be reinstated?" Kosan asked plainly.

 

"Yes."

 

"If you do this, and choose to leave again, there will be no coming back.  We cannot afford to have agents who are unsure of their position, it puts everyone at the warehouse, and the very nature of the job, at risk."

 

"I understand, Mr. Kosan.  I wish to come back, for good."

 

"That can be arranged."

 

"And I want her to come with me."

 

"You have been here before, Ms. Bering.  You trusted this woman once, convinced us all to trust her."

 

"Not everyone." Myka sighed quietly.

 

"You were sure then, and we were all betrayed."  Helena made a pained face at the remark, but she could say nothing—it was the truth.  "Can you be sure she wouldn't do so again?"

 

Myka looked at Helena.  "Yes."

 

"That is a risk I cannot take, she is not ready to leave."

 

"I will take personal responsibility for her."

 

"Myka, no.  You cannot be held accountable for my actions.  Only I hold that charge.  My deeds are my own and no one else's."

 

"Then you better be sure you don't disappoint me."

 

Kosan sighed heavily and surveyed Myka and Helena with a furrowed brow.  "Fine. I will remand her into your custody.  She may stay at Leena's for a probationary period, she will not be allowed in the warehouse during this period. She will not be allowed to accompany you, or any other agents, into the field on cases." He looked at Helena.  "You are not an agent, Ms. Wells.  But if you satisfy us, your status will be reviewed."  He stared at Myka.  "She is your responsibility, anything she does rests on your shoulders as much as her own."

 

Myka nodded.  Helena stood, "I believe there are some things with my records, I would like to have them sent to my room at Leena's, if that is acceptable."

 

"It will be taken care of."

 

"Come on, I don't want that pilot waiting too long, I don't trust him not to leave."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They pulled into the driveway of the bed and breakfast.  Helena sighed in the passenger seat.  Myka took her hand. "You'll be okay."

 

"Are you sure, Myka? Pete was never very fond of me, and Artie..."  She sighed again.

 

"They'll trust me."  She twined their fingers together.  "Besides, we're not alone.  Claudia will help.  Even Mrs. Frederic trusts you.  That will go a long way, especially with Artie."

 

"Alright. I know I have a lot to make amends for."

 

Myka squeezed her hand softly.  "Pete will understand that more than you think.  Just be honest, especially with him."

 

"Let's go. I'm not likely to gain any more courage than I currently possess."

 

Myka smiled, she'd missed her so much.

 

 

The sound of a car outside put Pete on alert.  Then suddenly he felt... He dropped his comic book and ran outside.  At first all he saw was Myka, he was so glad to have her back.  Then he saw HG. 

 

 

Myka walked around the car and took Helena's hand.  "We'll do this together."

 

"Myka, are you positive?"

 

She smiled at Helena, sucked slightly on her lips and nodded.  Halfway to the front door Pete yelled to them, his voice heavy with contempt.  "What is she doing here?"  He stalked toward them.  "Why is she here, Myka?  Why isn't she locked away in some prison where she'll never see the light of day again? Where she deserves to be!"

 

"Because I love her!"  The silence that followed was deafening.  Myka held Helena's hand tighter.  Claudia, Artie, and Leena had chased after Pete and caught up in time for Myka's revelation.  "She's here because I love her, because I asked for her to be here."  Pete's lip curled up and his expression contorted as he struggled through the multitude of emotions coursing inside him.  He finally just turned from them and went inside without a word.  He was a Marine, betrayal was the worst sin in his eyes.

 

"How long?"  The voice was Artie's, cool and steady.

 

Myka thought back to that first kiss.  "Blake's inkwell."

 

"You've been lying to me for two years."

 

"Well, you made it terribly difficult to inform you of the truth."  Myka squeezed Helena's hand quickly and shook her head.

 

"She's here, so I assume the regents support this."  The calm that hung about Artie now was more unsettling than any ire-driven rant.

 

"As do I."  Mrs. Frederic stood behind them in the hall.

 

"Is everyone conspiring against me,” Artie growled.

 

"Not against _you_ , but for the good of the warehouse.  I assure you, Arthur, Ms. Wells is precisely where she belongs.  She is not going anywhere this time."

 

"Of course not. Why would she need to? Everything she could ever want to use against anyone is all packed under one roof, and you're giving it to her!"

 

"No."  Helena spoke gently.  "I don't want to hurt anyone.  I regret my actions, my choices.  They were made from a place of grief and anger and fear.  I will not make the same mistakes again."  Artie said nothing, only huffed.  "Besides, I'm not allowed in the warehouse yet, nor in the field."

 

"You have six months, Ms. Wells, to prove yourself trustworthy to the regents—and to your coworkers.  Abide by our stipulations, and you will be reinstated as an agent of warehouse 13.  Which reminds me, Myka."  Mrs. Frederic pulled her hands from behind her back and handed Myka a package.  "I believe you will be needing these again," she paused.  "Agent Bering."  Myka took the package and felt the familiar weight of her badge and gun inside and smiled.  "Come with me, Arthur. We have some things to discuss."

 

"Oh, you bet we do."

 

Claudia remained silent until Artie was out of earshot.  "So, you're back...both of you."  Myka nodded.  Claudia glanced at Helena.  "Are you sure?"

 

Myka looked into Helena's dark eyes and saw happiness and warmth; she smiled.  "Yeah.  You were right, Claud.  I do love her."

 

"I love you too, Myka."


	13. 13

Claudia smiled at the two of them. She wasn’t just happy for Myka though—she liked having HG around too.  But it was gonna be a rocky road for a while yet.  “I think Mrs. F has Artie covered, but you should probably talk to Pete, Myka.”

 

“I know,” she sighed.  “I had planned for things to go smoother, to get to talk to him _before_ telling him about our relationship.”

 

“Yeah, that was a bit of a bombshell.”

 

“I think, Myka, that after you have done so, that I should likewise have a chat with Pete,” Helena said.  Myka cringed slightly at the thought of Helena and Pete sitting down alone together.  “No, no.  I think it would be best for us, once he’s cooled down, to have a chance to explain myself.  I owe him that much at the least, an answer for all his questions.”

 

Helena was right.  It would be good for her and Pete to talk.  Later.  Myka stretched her back and squared her shoulders, hoisting her armor.

 

“Come on, guys.  You should let Pete chill for a little bit before trying to have a rational conversation with him.  Let’s get some drinks and you can tell me all about how you rescued your dear maiden, Myka.”

 

Helena grinned. “Oh yes, my brave and valiant knight.  Tell our dear Claudia of how you slew the dragon and climbed the tower to rescue me from the evil queen.”

 

Myka smirked at her.  It was going to be a long day, but at least she wouldn’t be alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Now.” Claudia settled into a chair at the dining table with a fresh can of soda. “What happened?”

 

Myka made a face, where should she start? Should _she_ start?  Helena began her story as Myka sorted through hers.  “As you know, Claudia, when we returned from Yellowstone, the regents took me into custody.  Kosan took me to a secluded facility in, what I now understand, was an island off the coast of Alaska.  I was the sole prisoner of this facility.  I worked with a woman who had no small amount of disdain for me to try to rehabilitate myself in the hopes of one day earning my release.  I had made great strides over the months, honest progress, for I truly did wish to better myself and heal old wounds.  As you know, I had great motivation.”  The corner of her mouth twitched up as she glanced at Myka.  Claudia grinned.  “However, recently I had regressed, pulled into myself and become morose.  In short, Claudia, I gave up.”

 

“What happened? Why?”

 

Helena sighed.  It was personal, but also somewhat embarrassing to explain.  “In this facility, I was allowed access to a library that was occasionally refreshed.  While examining the shelves one day, I came upon one of my own books: _The Time Machine_.”  Myka made a soft noise, she understood.  “I opened it to a particular passage.”

 

“ _She was fearless enough in the daylight, and she had the oddest confidence in me..._ ”  Myka recited.

 

Helena nodded at her.  “Yes. As I read it, ran my fingers over the text, I became truly, heartwrenchingly aware of all that I had done, all that I had lost.  I became hopeless.”  She was quiet for a moment.  “It was not long after, that Myka came.”

 

“Dude, you have good timing.”

 

Myka smirked slightly. “I can’t take credit for that.  I wasn’t much better off.”

 

Helena’s brow furrowed.  “Myka.”

 

“It’s okay, honey.”  She turned back to Claudia.  “I went home, as I’m sure you knew.”

 

“I may have had just a few things keeping tabs on you.”

 

“I figured.  I…it was worse than losing Sam.  Despite everything I learned from that, I pulled myself in tighter.  One night, while I was reading in the shop alone, Mrs. Frederic showed up.  She told me that you were nearly lost and that if I cared for you at all, I should help you.  She told me where, more or less, to find you.  I love you, so I went to find to you.”  Myka reached for Helena’s hand and squeezed it softly.

 

“You guys are just too romantic.”  Claudia grinned.

 

“Kosan let me go, but not without restrictions.  I am on parole, so to speak.  And Myka has appointed herself my parole officer.  You still shouldn’t have agreed to take responsibility for my actions.”  She instinctually twined her fingers with Myka’s.

 

Myka looked at her and smiled.  “I trust you.”  She reached up and stroked Helena’s cheek softly.  “I know you won’t let me down.”  Helena leaned into her touch, absent so long, and smiled.

 

“So, lemme tell you about what’s been going on around here the past year.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Myka had put it off long enough, Pete should have cooled off by now.  She had heard about the three agents they’d tried to bring in to replace her.  None had stayed.  Finally they had just made Claudia a full agent and were done with it.  She rose from the table and took a deep breath. 

“I’m going to go try to talk to Pete.”

 

Leena came in from the kitchen.  “Wait.”  She handed Myka a plate of fresh-baked cookies.  “Take these.”

 

Myka smiled.  “Thanks.”  She picked up a cookie and took a bite as she headed up the stairs.

 

“I don’t envy that conversation.”  Claudia sighed.

Myka knocked on Pete’s door.  He didn’t answer.  “Pete, I brought cookies.”  It took a minute, but he opened the door.  “Can we talk?”

 

“Sure.”  His voice was still heavy with anger, but at least he was willing to parlay.

 

Myka handed him the plate of cookies and found a seat.  She let him eat a couple before saying anything.  “Where would you like me to start?”

 

He swallowed.  “I don’t even know, Myka.  How many times did you lie to me?”

 

Myka cringed.

 

“Did you care at all?”

 

She looked dead at him.  “Of course, Pete.  God, it killed me every time.  Every time I had to hide the truth because I knew you didn’t trust her.”

 

“I was right.”

 

“We’ll get to that. Because there’s a lot more there than you know, Pete.  And it’s not even mine to tell you about.”  She sighed.  “It killed me every time, every day.  Keeping something from you…”  She trailed off, not knowing what to say without repeating herself until the words lost their meaning.

 

Pete ate another cookie.  “Who knew?”

 

“Mrs. Frederic knew first.  I don’t know how, I don’t know how she does anything, but she found out.  And then Claudia figured it out.  Then Leena, when she became an agent.”

 

“So everyone but me.”

 

“I wanted to tell you, Pete. I did, I swear.  I was just…afraid.  I knew how you felt about her, and I know it wasn’t without warrant.  I was scared, before she’d joined the warehouse, that you’d turn her in and they’d bronze her and…” Myka started to tear. “And that I’d lose her.”  She wiped her eyes.  “After Sam it took me a long time to open up again, even longer to open myself up to that kind of risk.  And to find myself in a position where I stood to lose it again, it terrified me, Pete.”  He nodded.  “After she was reinstated, I didn’t know how to tell you without telling you how long I’d lied to you.  I knew it would hurt you, and I didn’t want to do that.  And then…everything just fell apart.”

 

They were both quiet for a long time, sorting through everything.  “Pete, did you ever see any of your fellow Marines lose a platoon mate and it just broke them?  Having to go through so much, and then to feel so powerless as someone you cared about was torn away from you.”

 

“Yeah, a few.”

 

“I know that she wasn’t a Marine, or a soldier, but she was an agent, and you know the things we go through.  Her daughter was the only thing in her life that kept her grounded.  And then she was taken. Did Claudia ever tell you why Helena built the time machine?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did she tell you how many times she watched her daughter die through someone else’s eyes?”

 

“No.”

 

“It broke her, Pete.  And I didn’t see it until it was too late.  I guess…I guess she seemed so good around me.  I didn’t know it was there.  And I’m sorry that my short-sightedness caused so much pain and grief.  But she is better now, Pete.  Or at least, she’s on her way to it.  Fixing yourself doesn’t happen easily.”

 

“No, it doesn’t.  It takes a long time and a lot of work.”  He paused.  “And a lot of help.”

 

Myka nodded.  “So, what do you want to know?”

 

“When?”

 

“Since we retrieved Blake’s inkwell.  She was there at the museum, taking back her pen.  She kissed me.  But if I’m honest, it started when we first met.  There was something between us, Pete.  And I didn’t have any clue how to recognize or deal with it.”  Silence again, but not as heavy this time.  “Will you talk with her, Pete?  Let her explain herself?”

 

“Okay.  For you.”  Myka nodded.  “But first, tell me why you ran away.”

 

Myka flinched.  “A lot of reasons.  Shame, fear, I didn’t feel like I deserved to be here.  I had broken your trust in so many ways, I was wounded and confused and I thought it was better for everyone if I just left.”

 

“You were wrong.”

 

“I know that now.”

 

Pete finished off the plate of cookies.  “So, HG Wells huh?”

 

Myka laughed softly.  “Yeah.”

 

“Myka’s got a hot little nineteenth century British author girlfriend.  That’s weird.”

 

 “I know.”

 

“How’s the sex?”  Pete grinned.

 

Myka’s eyes went wide and she just nodded slowly.  Yeah, they’d be fine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Artie stormed into his office, determined to be nothing but angry about everything.  Mrs. Frederic strode calmly in behind him.  “Arthur, do you trust Myka?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

He growled out a ‘yes.’

 

“Do you trust Kosan?”

 

“Why are you questioning my trust?”

 

“Because, Arthur, all of us—including Claudia and Leena—trust that Myka has made a good decision.  A good decision for her, and a good decision for the warehouse.  Or would you like to continue cycling through new agents like dirty laundry?  No one is as skilled to be an agent for the warehouse as Myka.  And no one is as uniquely qualified to be a part of this team than Ms. Wells.”

 

“Why does anyone think they can trust her? She’s lied, stolen, and murdered.  She tried to annihilate the world because…because she was feeling a little sad?!”

 

“How often do we break into facilities in order to acquire artifacts?  How many rules do we break in the course of doing what is right for the sake of the world?  What if, through terrible personal tragedy and pain, we lost the proper heading for our moral compass?  What would a person do then, to protect humanity, to save it from itself?” 

Artie said nothing.

 “Wells did not start out that way, she was not always so lost to hatred and vengeance.  She was once a young, bright-eyed agent full of promise and idealism and a passionate drive to protect the world from these dangerous artifacts.  She was no different from Myka or Claudia, except that both of these women have better guidance than she did. If you believe nothing else than believe this, Arthur; the _warehouse_ trusts her.  It has always known the good that is inside her, that her heart is strong, and that she would do anything to keep those she loves safe. Do not be so bitter in your cynicism that you disallow others the chance for reform.”

 

Artie sighed.  “Has she reformed?”

 

“She doesn’t believe herself to be, no.  But Myka and Ibelieve she has.  This probationary period is as much to prove to herself that she is safe to be in the world, as it is to prove to you. She accepts her actions with deep regret and is of the opinion that she does not deserve to be free, that the world is not safe if she is not kept from it.  She needs people to trust her, people to tell her the truth: that she is a good person.  Myka can save her.  And Pete, and Claudia, and Leena.  And you.”

 

“Her and Myka…”

 

“That is a conversation you need to have with Myka, but you know why she kept it from you.”

 

“You knew all along?”

 

“Yes. And I said nothing because it was safe.  They are tied together, Arthur.  Their fates are forever with one another.  To lose Helena, you would lose Myka.  You had faith in her once, Arthur, you can do so again.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Helena sat on the edge of her bed.  It had felt good to be so welcomed by Claudia and Leena.  They not only trusted her, they cared for her.  She truly did feel at home here.  Myka knocked softly on the open door.  Helena looked up and smiled.  “They kept my room for me.”

 

Myka smiled broad.  “Mine too.”

 

“We were gone for a year, Myka, and yet they kept our things.”

 

Myka sat next to her on the bed.  “They love us, and they always hoped we’d come home.”

 

Helena leaned into Myka.  “How did your talk with Pete go?”

 

“It was rough at first, but I think we’ll be okay.  All of us.  He’s very protective of his family, and he has a real hard time with…betrayal.  It struck him hard because…in a way, I betrayed him too.  I think they all understand my reasons for doing it, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.”

 

“I’m glad to hear things are on the mend for you.  It…it was a terrible thing that I drove you away from them.  You belong here, Myka, you truly do.”

 

Myka hugged her close and kissed her softly, lingering in the touch.  “So do you, Helena.”

 

HG rested her head on Myka’s shoulder.  “I missed you so much, Myka.  I had so much time alone to think about everything, to think about you.  I cannot even begin to apologize, I have no excuses.  What I did—”

 

Myka put a finger to Helena’s lips.  “Shh.  You don’t have do that, okay?  You and I have moved past that.  You don’t ever have to go there again.”

 

Helena looked into her bright green eyes.  “Myka, are you sure?”

 

The corner of Myka’s lips twitched up ever so slightly.  “I promise.”  Helena sighed and relaxed into her.

 

They held each other, indulging in the quiet sounds of each other’s breath.  They were home, in every sense of the word.  Eventually, Myka asked softly, “Do you feel up to talking to Pete tonight?”

 

Helena took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “I think so, if he is amenable to a conversation.”

 

“Let me go ask, because I think that we should get as much cleared out of the air as possible. And he seemed in a good mood when I left him.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Myka kissed the top of Helena’s head before leaving.  She knocked on Pete’s door. “Come in.”

 

“Hey Pete.”

 

He paused his game.  “Hey, what’s up?”

 

“What is it, Myka?”

 

“Helena wants to talk to you now.  To help clear the air and try to fix things.  Would you be okay with that?”

 

Pete’s entire body tightened, but he answered casually.  “Yeah.”

 

“Thank you, Pete.  For everything. I’ll send her over in a second?”  He nodded.

 

Myka came back into Helena’s room. She was standing, squaring her shoulders and breathing deep.  “He said it was okay, you can go on to his room.  He’ll probably be defensive, but I think it’ll be fine.”  She wrapped her arms around Helena’s neck.  “Just speak from your heart and be honest with him.”

 

Helena kissed her softly before going to Pete’s room.  “May I come in?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She sat in a chair near his.  They didn’t speak for a brief time, neither sure what to say.  Helena mustered her thoughts.  “I know that I can never truly find an adequate apology for my actions.  There is no excuse for what I chose to do, to the world—but even worse—to all of you.  But believe me what I tell you that I am deeply and honestly sorrowful for my misdeeds.  I am left with nothing else but to simply say, I am sorry, Pete.  I hurt you and I lied to you and I manipulated you, and you have nothing but my word that I won’t ever do it again.”

 

“Yours and Myka’s.”

 

Helena sighed.  “And there’s that as well.  Do you understand why we kept it from you?  That we never wanted to keep things from you, we always intended to tell you.  It’s just that, the longer things went on, the harder it became to tell you.  It was never a malevolent choice we made.  But, how would we have been able to tell you?  How could she tell you what there was between us, and how long it had gone on?”  It was a question she was honestly asking him.

 

“You could have trusted that I’d have been okay with it.  Especially after Russia.  I knew I felt something, saw it between you too.”

 

Helena sighed.  “I’m sorry that we allowed our own fears to cloud our judgement.  I was guilty of the very thing I am here begging you for.  If it hurts any less, the others who knew found out on their own, we didn’t tell them.  We didn’t choose to exclude you.”

 

“A little, I guess.”

 

Helena hunched slightly.  “As for the other things, Pete, my betrayal.  I…I lost my daughter, and it hurt.  It hurt more than I could have thought I was capable of feeling.  And in my desperate course to bring her back, I grew careless and hurt my fellow agents.  When I felt I was no longer an adequate member of the team, I asked them to bronze me.”  Pete’s face fell, the thought that anyone would willingly choose that… 

“I spent a long time alone with my thoughts.  I had put certain things in motion before my bronzing, taken steps.  I had the inklings of a plan.  And once the pain and the sadness and the loneliness fell away in my bronze prison, I was left with only anger and vengeance.  And time, so much time.  I perfected my plan, I knew exactly what I had to do and how I would carry it out.  And then I met Myka.  She healed me.  I felt joy and happiness and,” she paused, “love, for the first time in so long that they felt almost alien to me.  But things had already been set, I could only do so much to stop them.  When that boy died searching for the warehouse, it was such a terrible, terrible thing.”  She wiped her eyes. 

“I had no intention of harming anyone, but I knew that I had to put a stop to things.  I had to go and be there to make sure that everything was resolved in a safe manner, and that no one would discover what had really happened.  But then…I saw my Christina again.  My beautiful girl with her bright smile and those clear, shining eyes…it was too much for me.  It brought everything back.  I was selfish and I had no right.  I chose my own pain over everyone else’s sacrifices.  And I honestly don’t deserve your trust, I don’t even believe I am worthy of it.  But Myka does, and for a little while, perhaps, that will have to be enough for me.”  She looked up into his eyes. 

“I do love her, Pete.  In every way that I am capable of love, to the absolute depths of my heart, I love her.  Please, please allow me to make amends for my actions, I was not myself then.”

 

Pete was quiet, processing everything, remembering what Artie had told him about Yellowstone.  She did love Myka.  And Myka loved her.  And he loved Myka, so he would take this step for her.  His gut told him it was right.  And he knew what it was like to have to make amends for things done while one was not yourself.  “HG…Helena, we’re okay.  It’s not gonna be easy for me at first, but if Myka loves you—which she totally does—then I’m gonna trust you.  But if you break her heart again, I will come after you.”

 

Helena smiled.  “I’d expect nothing less from you, Lattimer.”

 

Pete stuck his hand out.  At first, Helena didn’t know what to do.  She took his hand and they shook.  “Have you told Myka all of that yet?”

 

Helena made a face.  “Not all of it.”

 

“She needs to hear it.  Maybe not right now, but you should tell her some time.”

 

She nodded.  “Thank you, Pete.  You don’t know what it means to me.”

 

“It’s okay. You’re gonna be alright, not right away, but you will be.  It takes time, and help, and support.  And you’ve got plenty of that.”

 

“Good night, Pete.”

 

“Good night, Helena.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Helena went back to her room, but Myka was gone.  She looked across the hall and saw Myka’s door open a few inches and the light on.  “Myka,” she called softly from the hall.

 

“Come in, Helena.”  Myka crossed the room to hug her as she came in.  HG grabbed her tight and held her as though she might fade away if she let go.  Myka smiled and her eyes teared up a little.  “How’d your talk with Pete go?”

 

“Very well, we reached an accord.”

 

“Good.  I told you he’d be easier to talk to than you thought.”

 

“You were right, Myka.  Being honest was the best way to do it.”

 

“Come to bed, my love, we’ve had a very long day.”  Helena started to cry.

 

 “Helena, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

 

She shook her head as she fought with her throat.  “I just realized that I’d get to sleep with you tonight.  It’s been so long since I felt you near me, heard your breath as you slept, rested my head on your chest to fall asleep to the steady rhythm of your heart.”  She touched Myka’s cheek.  “I’ve missed you so much, my dear, sweet Myka.”

 

Myka held her tight.  “You never have to be away from me again.”  They held each other for what seemed like forever.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Artie stalked slow, heavy steps up the stairs and through the hall.  He saw the light in Myka’s room.  “Good night, Myka.”  He paused and let loose a growl of a sigh.

 

 “Good night, Helena.”


End file.
